Persona 4: New Adventure
by sherrysakura99
Summary: Minato Arisato dan teman sekaligus kekasihnya Asakura Yui, harus memulai kembali petualangan mereka di kota Inaba bersama dengan Persona User yang baru, bagaimana petualangan mereka mencari pembunuh yang sebenarnya?... (Chapter 8: Surga Tropis Mencurigakan?)
1. Chapter 1: New Adventure

"_Namaku Asakura Yui desu, Yoroshiku."_

"_Arisato Minato."_

* * *

_**Awal pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, kau selalu bersikap dingin padaku, iie aku rasa kau juga bersikap dingin pada semua orang yang kau temui. Aku tidak tau alasan kenapa kau bersikap seperi itu, tapi entah kenapa kita seperti pernah bertemu disuatu tempat, yang aku sendiripun tidak tau dimana. Aku seperti pernah mengenalmu, bahkan mungkin sangat mengenalmu, padahal kita baru saja bertemu bukan?.**_

* * *

"_Lepaskan aku atau kita berdua akan jatuh Arisato-kun."_

"_Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu apapun yang terjadi."_

* * *

_**Saat aku hampir jatuh dari tartarus dimalam ketikah aku mendapatkan personaku, kau sama sekali tidak melepaskan tanganku. Kau terus menggenggamnya bahkan ketikah aku sudah aman sekalipun, seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya. Sejak saat itu aku jadi ingin lebih mengenalmu, dan mungkin ini pertama kalinya aku menyukai seseorang.**_

* * *

"_Apa yang sedang kau masak?."_

"_Ah Arisato-kun, aku sedang memasak sup, mau mencicipinya?."_

"_Boleh."_

"_Hati-hati itu masih pan-."_

"_Auch."_

"_Mou aku sudah bilang untuk hati-hati kan."_

"_Go-gomen, tapi ini enak."_

"_Pfftt, hahahaha."_

"_Kenapa kau tertawa?."_

"_Iie cara kau mengatakannya benar-benar lucu Arisato-kun, hahaha."_

* * *

_**Kau ingat saat kau mencicipi masakanku, kau mengatakan enak dengan wajah datar tapi sorot matamu berbinar-binar. Awalnya aku sempat bingung mengartikannya, tapi melihat wajahmu seperti itu, untuk pertama kalinya aku bisa tertawa dengan lepas, seolah tidak ada beban sama sekali. Ya kau yang pertama kali bisa membuatku tertawa seperti itu.**_

* * *

"_Ne A-Arisato-kun, ada yang ingin aku katakan, se-sebenarnya aku mencitaimu."_

"_Aku juga mencitaimu."_

"_Eh be-benarkah, kau tidak bohongkan Arisato-kun?."_

"_Apa aku kelihatan berbohong?."_

"_Ka-kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kita berpacaran ya, dan aku akan memanggilmu Michan, bolehkan?."_

"_Tentu saja, aku juga akan memanggilmu Yuichan."_

* * *

_**Diatap sekolah itu aku menyatakan perasaanku, dan kau menjawabnya dengan senyum yang tidak pernah kulihat selama aku mengenalmu. Tapi entah kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak seolah kita tidak akan bertemu lagi, seolah kau akan pergi jauh dari sisiku.**_

* * *

"_Hiks…Michan jangan tinggalkan aku hiks…."_

"_Gomene Yuichan, aku harus melakukannya, ini demi semua orang."_

"_Ta-tapi."_

_Cup~_

"_Aku berjanji kita akan bertemu lagi Yuichan."_

* * *

_**Aku ingat saat kita melawan Nyx, saat dimana kau menyegelnya dan terakhir kali kau menciumku serta harus meninggalkanku. Seharusnya aku yang menyegelnya tapi kau yang malah menggantikanku. Kau tau sejak saat itu aku terus menyalahkan diriku sendiri, menyalahkan ketidak berdayaanku untuk menyelamatkanmu. Aku masih berharap kalau itu semua hanya mimpi.**_

* * *

"_Yuichan apa yang kau lakukan."_

"_Gomene Yukari-san, tapi ini yang seharusnya sudah kulakukan sejak dulu."_

"_Apa maksudmu Yui?."_

"_Seperti apa yang tadi Aegis sampaikan Mitsuru senpai, kita harus menyegel Erebus supaya dia tidak membangkitkan Nyx kembali bukan?."_

"_Jangan-jangan kau akan."_

"_Tidak bisa Yui, aku sudah berjanji pada Arisato untuk menjagamu, kita pasti bisa mengalahkanya bukan?."_

"_Tidak ada waktu lagi senpai, kita harus segera menyegelnya, atau mereka semua akan mati."_

"_Ta-tapi."_

"_Akihiko senpai, aku adalah seorang great seal, sudah seharusnya aku menyegel para shadow bukan?, bahkan seharusnya aku yang menyegel Nyx bukan Michan, karena itu aku akan tetap menyegelnya."_

"_Arigatone minna, dan sayonara."_

"_YUIIII."_

* * *

_**Kami sempat berpikir dengan tersegelnya Nyx, maka dark hour dan para shadow sudah tidak ada. Tapi pemikiran kami salah besar, justru musuh baru yang lebih kuat datang. Aku sempat dibuat bingung dengan masa lalu yang terus diputar layaknya kaset yang telah rusak. Walau kami cukup kesulitan, tapi kami berhasil mengatasinya. Tapi sepertinya kejadian masa lalu harus terulang kembali dimana kami sekali lagi harus mengorbankan seseorang untuk dijadikan great seal. Karena itulah aku mengajukan diriku untuk membayar kesalahanku saat aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu. Walau aku harus merasakan kesepian dan kegelapan, tapi ini untuk semua orang, lagipula aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi bukan. Aku hanya bisa berharap dikehidupan selanjutnya kita akan bertemu lagi.**_

* * *

"_Dingin dan gelap, aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat, apa ini yang juga dirasakan Michan saat menjadi great seal, aku juga tidak tau sudah berapa lama aku disini, rasanya sangat sepi."_

"_Yuichan."_

"_Eh aku seperti mendengar suara Michan."_

"_Yuichan bertahanlah aku akan menyelamatkanmu."_

"_Michan, MICHAN."_

* * *

_**Saat aku sudah putus asa dalam kegelapan itu, aku mendengar suaramu kembali. Kau tau awalnya aku pikir hanya halusinasiku saja, tapi setelah aku membuka mataku dan melihatmu tersenyum sambil memelukku, aku percaya kalau semua ini bukanlah mimpi. Aku hanya bisa menangis bahagia saat tau kau baik-baik saja, saat tau kau tidak mengingkari janjimu. Dan ya saat tau kalau ternyata aku punya adik baru, walaupun dalam hal ini dia adalah diriku yang satu lagi, tapi aku senang karena aku tidak akan sendirian lagi.**_

* * *

**PERSONA © ATLUS**

**PERSONA 4: NEW ADVENTURE © SHERRYSAKURA99**

**COVER © SHERRYSAKURA99**

**.**

**WARNING: OC, OOC (mungkin), cerita ini mengikuti jalan cerita Persona 4 dan jika ada yang kurang mengerti jalan ceritanya atau banyak kesalahan Typo mohon di maklumi.**

**PS: Disini Arisato Minato masih hidup, dan dia umurnya masih 18th.**

**Genre: Friendship, Adventure, Mistery, Romance, Humor (mungkin, walau humornya agak garing).**

**Rate:T**

**Pair: Arisato Minato X Oc (Asakura Yui)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****New Adventure**

* * *

_-Place: Asakura House-_

"Apa yang sedang kau tulis Yuichan?." Tanya Michan sambil memeluk leherku.

"Ah aku sedang menulis cerita." Jawabku tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari laptop putih didepanku.

"Aku tau kalau kau seorang penulis, tapi istirahatlah kau membutuhkanya." Ucapnya sambil mengecup pucuk rambutku.

"Hai, sebentar lagi Michan tinggal sedikit lagi."

"Baiklah, oneechan sudah membuatkan makan malam, aku akan menunggumu dibawah ya." Michanpun melepaskan pelukanya kemudian keluar dari kamarku, sedangkan aku kembali menekuni aktifitasku.

"Yosh tinggal sedikit lagi."

Namaku Asakura Yui, umurku 17th,tinggiku sekitar 160cm dengan berat 40kg, mempunyai surai kuning terang dan iris mata berwarna ungu gelap. Sedangkan tadi adalah kekasihku namanya Arisato Minato umurnya sekarang menginjak 18th, dia mempunyai surai berwarna biru gelap yang poninya menutupi mata kirinya dan mata yang warnanya sama seperti rambutnya. Ah mungkin kalian sedikit bingung dengan tulisan yang ada diatas tadi. Biar aku ceritakan sedikit, aku pernah melawan para shadow dan bergabung dengan SEES. Itu terjadi sekitar dua tahun yang lalu waktu umurku masih 15th, saat itu aku mendapatkan beasiswa ke Gekkoukan High School tepat satu bulan setelah orang tua angkatku meninggal. Kenapa orang tua angkat karena sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak tau orang tua asliku, mereka membuangku setelah aku dilahirkan. Dan keluarga Asakuralah yang menemukanku dan mengangkatku menjadi anak mereka, aku juga mempunyai seorang kakak perempuan namanya Asakura Akiko yang merupakan anak kandung dari mereka. Aku mengetahui kalau aku anak angkat ketikah tau bahwa rambut serta mata mereka berbeda dengan miliku. Tapi walaupun begitu aku tetap menyayanginya. Orang tua angkatku bekerja sebagai ilmuan di perusahaan Kirijo dan mereka meninggal karena sebuah insiden yang menyebabkan beberapa orang terluka dan juga banyak orang yang meninggal, ah termasuk orang tua Michan juga menjadi korban dalam insiden tersebut, mungkin inilah sebabnya aku mendapatkan beasiswa serta tinggal di asrama Iwatodai. Waktu itu aku sekelas dengan Michan, Yukari-san, dan juga Junpei-kun yang berada dikelas 2F. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku yang baru berumur 15th sudah berada di kelas dua?, jawabanya itu karena aku lompat kelas, ya aku cukup pintar dalam bidang akademik, sehingga aku bisa langsung naik kelas dua.

"Oneechan makan malam sudah siap ayo kita makan." Teriak Yuki dari arah dapur.

"Baiklah aku akan segera turun." Jawabku merenggangkan badanku sebentar kemudian mulai beranjak dari kamarku.

Aku menuju ruang makan yang letaknya berada di lantai 1, karena kamarku sendiri berada dilantai 2. Setelah sampai disana aku melihat Michan, Yukichan, oneechan, dan orang yang sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu denganya.

"Minakochan kau ada disini." Ucapku riang sambil berlari kearahnya.

"Emm, kebetulan sekali menejer memberiku hari libur, jadi aku putuskan saja untuk datang kesini, habis aku merindukan oniichan dan oneechan sih." Jawabnya sambil memeluku.

Dia adalah Arisato Minako umurnya sekitar 15th, mempunyai surai merah pendek dan iris yang sama seperti rambutnya. Dia merupakan adik Michan, walaupun sebenarnya dia adalah diri Michan yang satu lagi, karena suatu alasan sisi lain dari kami berdua dapat hidup layaknya manusia biasa, tapi anehnya mereka berdua berbeda gender dengan kami. Itu karena Minako adalah perempuan sedangkan Michan adalah seorang laki-laki. Itulah yang terjadi pada Yuki yang merupakan sisi diriku yang satu lagi. Asakura Yuki adalah seorang laki-laki, mempunyai surai putih perak dengan iris yang berwarna kuning keemasan, umurnya sama seperti Minako 15th. Mereka berdualah yang mengeluarkanku dan Michan dari great seal. Awalnya aku sempat bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya pada oneechan soal Yuki, tapi dengan cerita yang dibumbui sedikit kebohongan oneechanpun percaya dan akhirnya mengangkat Yuki menjadi salah satu dari keluarga kami. Yuki sekarang hanya siswa biasa di salah satu sekolah yang terdapat di Tokyo dan juga membantu oneechan, karena oneechan membuka toko kue yang cukup terkenal di Tokyo. Sedangkan Minako menjadi seorang idol terkenal, bahkan sampai ke luar negeri, jadi jarang sekali aku bertemu dengannya. Aku sendiri, seperti yang dikatakan Michan tadi, aku seorang penulis dengan pen name Eurydice, nama yang sama seperti nama personaku. Beberapa karyaku sudah banyak yang dipublikasikan, ada juga yang dibuat film, anime, bahkan gamenya. Sejauh ini yang tau aku seorang penulis hanya Michan, oneechan, Yuki, dan Minako saja.

"Minakochan kau makan malam disini saja ya." Pinta oneechan sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja Akiko neechan aku memang berencana untuk makan malam disini." Jawab Minako dengan semangat.

"Yosh, mari kita makan." Ucapku duduk dikursi samping Michan diikuti Minako yang duduk disebelah Yuki.

"Itadakimasu." Ucap kami semua bersamaan dan mulai memakan masakan buatan oneechan.

"Nee Yuichan, Minatochan, kalian jadi pindah sekolah ke Yasogami?." Tanya oneechan disela-sela makan malam kami.

"Tentu saja, habisnya kami tidak bisa melanjutkan kembali di Gekkoukan, mengingat teman-teman kami sudah lulus semua, lagipula Mitsuru senpai juga merekomendasikan kami kesana." Jawabku.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian tinggal saja dirumah paman Ryotaro."

"Siapa itu neechan."

"Ah iya kau belum pernah bertemu paman Ryotaro ya, istrinya adalah adik dari okaasan, sayangnya istrinya meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas, dia bekerja sebagai polisi dan kebetulan bertugas di Yasoinaba, aku bisa menelponya dan memintanya agar kalian berdua bisa tinggal disana selama satu tahun, dari pada kalian menyewa apartemen."

"Bagus juga bagaimana denganmu Michan, apa kau setuju?." Tanyaku menoleh kearah Michan.

"Aku sih setuju saja, asal bisa bersamamu." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum yang seketikah membuat wajahku memerah.

"Baiklah sudah diputuskan, nanti aku akan menelpon paman Ryotaro, jadi kapan kalian akan berangkat?."

"Satu minggu lagi, kami akan berangkat." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

* * *

**~P4:NA~**

* * *

Satu minggu kemudian~

"Tidak ada yang tertinggal kan?." Tanya oneechan pada kami berdua.

"Ini sudah semua kok neechan." Jawabku sambil meraih tas ranselku juga beberapa tas kertas yang merupakan oleh-oleh untuk paman Ryotaro.

"Lagipula barang-barang kami sudah dikirim kemarin kan." Lanjut Michan yang mendapat anggukan tanda setuju dariku.

"Ah iya aku lupa, saa kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat." Ucap oneechan yang langsung masuk kedalam mobil diikuti oleh aku, Michan, dan juga Yuki.

Sebenarnya oneechan dan Yuki hanya mengantar kami sampai setasiun. Awalnya oneechan ingin mengantar kami sampai Inaba, tapi langsung aku larang mengingat jarak dari Tokyo menuju Inaba cukup jauh, aku tidak ingin membuat oneechan sampai kecapean. Sesampainya distasiun, kami langsung naik kereta jurusan Yasoinaba dan tak lupa berpamitan pada oneechan dan juga Yuki sebelum kami berangkat. Aku memilih duduk dikursi samping jendela, sedangkan Michan duduk disebelahku.

"Kau tau Michan, aku cukup lelah." Ucapku melepas headphoneku dan meletakan kepalaku dipundak Michan.

"Tidurlah, jika sudah sampai aku akan membangunkanmu." Ucapnya sambil mengelus rambutku. Karena terbuai dengan elusan Michan yang membuatku nyaman, akupun mulai tertidur di pundaknya.

_-Place: Uknown-_

"Ukh, dimana aku." Gumanku begitu aku membuka mataku.

Saat ini aku berada seperti di limousine dengan beberapa botol minuman yang aku yakini bahwa itu bir yang terletak berjejer disamping tempat duduk. Tapi yang membuatku kaget adalah dua orang yang sekarang sedang duduk didepanku. Dua orang itu yang membuatku dan Michan memiliki persona, dan juga harus menandatangani kontrak aneh. Dua orang itu…

"Igor?, dan kau emm Margaret ya?." Ucapku sambil menujuk kearah mereka berdua.

"Ah kau masih mengingat kami nona, khu…khu…khu." Ucap Igor sambil menyeringai.

"Hah tentu saja, kau yang membuatku dan Michan terjebak dalam kontrak aneh itu, tapi kenapa aku ada disini?, bukannya kontrak itu sudah selesai?."

"Kontrak anda memang sudah selesai nona, hanya saja kami ingin meminta bantuan anda untuk menolong tamu kami yang lain." Ucap Margaret tersenyum padaku.

"Tamu kalian yang lain?, apakah itu berarti akan terjadi sesuatu di Inaba?."

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu, tapi jangan khawatir anda tidak akan sendirian, karena kami juga mengundang seseorang untuk ikut membantu anda." Ucap Igor sambil melirik kesampingku. Akupun ikut menoleh kesampingku dan terkejut mendapati Michan duduk disana.

"Michan."

"Yuichan, kita ada dimana?." Tanyanya sambil melihat kesekeliling, dan dia cukup terkejut melihat Igor berada didepannya.

"Welcome to velvet room, senang sekali bertemu dengan anda lagi tuan." Ucap igor sambil menyeringai.

"Kenapa kami ada disini? bukannya kontrak kami sudah selesai?." Tanya Michan, yang sama seperti pertanyaanku tadi.

"Kami ingin meminta bantuan kalian, karena itu kami mengundang kalian kemari." Jawab Margaret.

"Bantuan?."

"Benar kami ingin agar kalian membantu tamu kami yang lain dalam menjalankan misinya."

"Maksudmu melawan para shadow?."

"Benar tuan."

"Tapi bukanya Nyx sudah musnah?."

"Memang benar, entah karena suatu alasan lain mereka muncul kembali, tapi kali ini bukan karena Nyx."

"Maksudmu ada musuh lain yang membangkitkan para shadow?." Tanyaku pada Margaret.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu."

"Siapa yang telah membangkitkannya?" Tanya Michan.

"Kami sendiri tidak tau, karena itu kami meminta bantuan kalian untuk mencari tau." Jawab Margaret.

"Jika memang ini menyangkut para shadow, bisakah kau tidak melibatkan Yuichan?." Ucap Michan menundukan kepalanya yang sontak membuatku kaget dengan perkataannya.

"Kenapa nona Yui tidak boleh ikut terlibat?." Tanya Margaret pada Michan.

"Aku tidak ingin membuatnya terluka lagi, apalagi sampai dalam bahaya."

"Tidak bisa Michan, kalau kau ikut dalam misi ini aku juga akan ikut." Teriakku berdiri dari kursi dan menghadap kearah Michan.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu Yui, apa kau lupa bagaimana kondisimu saat kau keluar dari great seal, bahkan kondisimu jauh lebih parah dariku saat itu." Jawab Michan yang ikut berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

Memang benar sih apa yang dikatakan Michan, waktu itu kondisiku sangat memprihatinkan. Tubuhku sangat kurus bahkan seperti hanya terdapat tulang dan kulitnya saja, wajahku sangat pucat seperti tidak ada kehidupan disana, aku bahkan sempat tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhku selama beberapa hari. Berbanding terbalik dengan Michan yang kondisinya masih tetap sama sebelum dia menjadi great seal.

"Tetap saja aku mau membantumu Michan." Ucapku sambil menundukan kepalaku.

"Ta-tapi."

"Pokoknya apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap ikut misi ini, aku tidak ingin kehilangan Michan lagi, aku ingin selalu disampingmu, karena itu aku akan tetap ikut suka atau tidak suka." Lanjutku. Ya aku tidak ingin kehilangan Michan lagi, sudah cukup kami dipisahkan karena kejadian dimasa lalu, aku tidak ingin kami berpisah lagi. Kalaupun Michan pergi aku juga akan pergi. Michan sempat terdiam dengan perkataanku barusan, dia seperti ingin berbicara sesuatu tapi buru-buru dipotong oleh Igor.

"Sayang sekali tapi nona Yui harus ikut karena ini memang misi kalian berdua."

"So-souka, baiklah kau boleh ikut, tapi tetaplah disampingku agar aku bisa melindungimu." Ucap Michan sambil tersenyum yang aku balas dengan senyuman dan wajah bahagia.

"Wakatta, tapi bukanya persona kami sudah hilang ya?." Tanyaku pada Margaret.

"Persona utama kalian masih ada kok."

"Maksudmu Orpheus dan Eurydice?." Tanya Michan.

"Ya mereka masih ada ditubuh kalian karena mereka sudah menjadi satu dengan kalian." Jawab Margaret sambil tersenyum.

"Dan satu lagi kekuatan wild kalian sudah tidak berfungsi lagi jadi kalian tidak akan bisa menggunakan persona lain, tapi jangan khawatir kami akan memberikan satu persona lagi untuk kalian." Lanjut Igor masih dengan seringai yang terpampang diwajahnya.

"Persona lagi?, persona yang mana?." Tanyaku.

Igor mengeluarkan dua kartu tarot dimejanya dan munculah dua persona yang sudah kami kenal karena dua persona itu muncul saat pertama kali kami mendapatkan persona.

"Thanatos." Ucap Michan sambil melihat tepat dimana monster dengan peti mati yang mengelilinginya sedang berdiri didepannya.

"Hera." Ucapku melihat tepat dimana sosok wanita cantik yang memakai topeng dengan mata berwarna merah menyalah, dan surai kuning keemasan yang bergelombang dengan mahkota berwarna perak diatasnya, serta memakai gaun berwarna putih yang panjang sampai kakinya dan membawa tombak di tangan kananya sedang berdiri didepanku.

"Ulurkan tangan kalian kedepan dan mereka akan menjadi milik kalian kembali." Perintah Igor yang langsung dituruti oleh kami berdua.

Kami mengulurkan tangan kanan kami dan mereka berubah menjadi kartu tarot. Untuk Thanatos dia berubah menjadi kartu Death, sedangkan untuk Hera dia berubah menjadi kartu Sun. Dan juga ada satu kartu fool disamping mereka, yang sempat membuatku bingung, untuk apa kartu itu?. Seakan mengerti akan kebingunganku, Margaret segera menjawabnya.

"Kartu fool itu untuk persona kalian yang asli, dan kalian tidak membutuhkan evoker untuk membangkitkan persona kalian." Ucap Margaret, seketikah kartu itu masuk kedalam tubuh kami.

"Cotto, jika tidak menggunakan evoker lalu kita menggunakan apa?." Tanyaku yang masih bingung dengan kata-kata Margaret.

"Kalau itu kalian akan segera mengetauinya nanti khu…khu…khu." Jawab Igor.

"Satu hal lagi, untuk misi ini kalian harus menunggu." Lanjut Margaret.

"Dan sampai saat itu tiba kita akan bertemu kembali, jadi sampai jumpa." Ucap Igor dan seketikah pandanganku menjadi gelap.

_-Place: Train-_

Aku membuka mataku, sepertinya aku kembali kedunia nyata dan terlihat Michan juga telah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Michan kau sudah bangun." Tanyaku sambil melihat kearah Michan.

"Ya, aku tidak menyangka kalau aku bermimpi berada di velvet room, dan ada kau disana." Ucapnya memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Eh aku juga sama, aku bermimpi berada disana dan ada Michan juga."

"Eh jangan-jangan."

"Itu tadi bukan mimpi." Ucap kami bersamaan.

"Kalau itu memang bukan mimpi, berarti memang akan terjadi sesuatukan." Ucapku sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"Ya sesuatu yang menyangkut persona dan para shadow."

"Tapi Margaret bilang kita harus menunggu, apa itu artinya tamu mereka belum datang?."

"Mungkin bisa dibilang seperti itu, yang jelas apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah jauh-jauh dariku, mengerti."

"Hai Michan, tenang saja aku tidak akan pernah menjauh dari Michan." Jawabku tersenyum sambil memeluk lengan Michan.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong kereta ini sepi sekali, mungkin hanya ada beberapa orang disini." Ucap Michan sambil melihat kesekeliling.

"Kau benar, mungkin karena Yasoinaba hanya sebuah kota kecil, lebih mirip seperti pedesaan, lihat saja dari tadi aku hanya melihat bungkit dijendela." Ucapku sambil menunjuk keluar jendela. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pengumuman tanda bahwa sebentar lagi kami sampai di Yasoinaba.

"_Terima kasih sudah berkendara bersama kami, sesaat lagi kita akan sampai dipemberhentian terakhir, stasiun Yasoinaba, silahkan bersiap-siap untuk turun." _Ya kira-kira seperti itulah pemberitahuannya.

Segera kami mengambil tas yang berada diatas kami dan berdiri didepan pintu keluar kereta. Keretapun berhenti dan kami langsung keluar dari kereta tersebut. Keadaannya benar-benar sepi bahkan seperti tidak ada orang sama sekali. Ketikah kami keluar dari stasiun kami disambut oleh seorang pria berambut coklat pendek dan seorang anak kecil yang berambut sama dengannya berada disampingnya.

"Oh kalian sudah sampai ya." Ucap pria tersebut, aku rasa dia adalah paman Ryotaro yang pernah diceritakan oneechan.

"Ano apa kau paman Dojima Ryotaro?." Tanyaku memastikan.

"Ya, namaku Dojima Ryotaro, kau Yui kan, kakakmu pasti sudah bercerita kalau mendiang istriku adalah adik dari ibumu."

"Hai, oh ya yang ada disampingku ini namanya Arisato Minato, dia juga akan ikut tinggal dirumah paman." Ucapku sambil memegang pundak Michan.

"Doumo." Ucapnya sambil sedikit membungkukan badanya.

"Aku sudah dengar dari kakakmu kalau kalian sepasang kekasih, tapi aku harap kalian tidak melakukan hal-hal yang aneh sebelum wakunya, kalian mengerti." Ucap paman Ryotaro dengan wajah serius.

"Hai, wa-wakatta." Jawab kami berdua dengan wajah sweetdrop.

"Ne yang dibelakang paman itu siapa?." Tanyaku sambil melihat anak kecil yang bersembunyi dibelakang paman Ryotaro.

"Ah iya dia adalah anakku namanya Nanako, Nanako berikan salam pada mereka." Perintah paman sambil tersenyum.

"Ko-konichiwa." Ucapnya sambil malu-malu dan terlihat sangat imut dimataku, akupun langsung memeluknya karena keimutannya tersebut.

"Ka-kawaii." Ucapku dengan background bunga-bunga disekelilingku, yang sontak membuat Michan sweetdrop.

"Hahaha, sepertinya kau suka sekali dengan anak kecil ya." Ucap paman sambil tertawa.

"Tentu saja, dari dulu aku ingin punya adik perempuan, namaku Asakura Yui desu, panggil saja Yui neechan, dan aku akan memanggilmu Nanachan, kau mengerti." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Bo-bolehkah aku memanggilmu oneechan?." Tanya Nanako ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu oneechan." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum yang aku balas dengan senyuman diwajahku.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita pulang, kalian pasti capek bukan?." Usul paman dan mendapat anggukan tanda setuju dari kami.

Kami segera masuk kedalam mobil paman dan meninggalkan stasiun menuju rumahnya. Selama perjalanan hanya diisi keheningan sampai paman membuka percakapan.

"Aku dengar dari kakakmu kau sempat menghilang selama satu tahun, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sampai kau menghilang?." Tanya paman padaku. Akupun bingung harus menjawab apa, hah kenapa juga paman harus menanyakan hal seperti itu. Melihat aku yang mulai kebingungan akhirnya Michanlah yang menjawab pertanyaan paman.

"_Apathy Sindrom_."

"Eh apa maksudmu?." Tanya paman yang masih tidak mengerti kata-kata Michan. Aku segera memutar otak untuk melanjutkan kata-kata Michan. Kenapa aku tidak memakai alasan yang dipakai Mitsuru senpai saat menjelaskanya pada oneechan, ah mungkin itu yang ingin disampaikan Michan, dia ingin aku menggunakan alasan itu.

"Begini paman tau kan kalau dua tahun yang lalu di Iwatodai pernah terjadi kasus misterius yang membuat korban menjadi gila dan ada juga yang bunuh diri, mereka menyebutnya _Apathy Sindrom_." Jelasku pada paman. Paman sempat terdiam sesaat, mungkin sedang mengingat-ingat kasus apa yang terjadi di Iwatodai.

"Ah aku ingat memang ada kasus seperti itu di Iwatodai, tapi apa hubungannya denganmu Yui?." Tanya paman setelah berhasil mengingat kasusnya.

"Sebenarnya…"

"Yuichan mengalami _Apathy Sindrom, _yang mengakibatkan dia harus koma dirumah sakit selama satu tahun." Lanjut Michan dengan nada datar.

"Bukan hanya aku Micha-ah maksudku Minato juga mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku." Ucapku.

"Apakah sampai separah itu oneechan?, apa kalian sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa?." Tanya Nanako dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Daijoubu Nanachan, kami baik-baik saja kok." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

_-Place: Dojima House-_

Akhirnya sampai juga dirumah paman, rumahnya sederhana sih tapi terasa nyaman. Paman masuk kedalam rumah itu diikuti oleh Nanako, aku dan Michan yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Baiklah aku sudah membagi kamarnya, Minato kamarmu ada dilantai atas sebelah kiri, sedangkan Yui kau satu kamar dengan Nanako, sebenarnya aku punya satu kamar kosong diatas tapi kamar itu untuk keponakanku yang akan pindah satu bulan lagi, jadi tidak apa-apakan kalau kau satu kamar dengan Nanako?." Tanya paman padaku.

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau Nanachan mengijinkan." Jawabku mengerling kearah Nanako.

"Daijoubu desu, aku malah senang kalau bisa satu kamar dengan oneechan." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kalian bisa langsung merapikan barang-barang kalian." Ucap paman yang langsung mendapat anggukan tanda setuju dari kami.

"Ne oneechan kochi-kochii, aku akan membantu oneechan membereskan barang-barang oneechan." Ucap Nanako sambil menarik tanganku menuju kamarnya sedangkan aku hanya bisa mengikutinya.

Sesampainya dikamar Nanako, aku langsung memasukan pakaianku kedalam lemari dibantu oleh Nanako. Setelah itu aku meletakan laptop putihku di meja belajar dan juga empat buah figura kecil yang didalamnya ada fotoku dan Michan, yang satu lagi adalah fotoku dan juga anggota SEES, lalu yang satu lagi adalah fotoku, neechan, Yuki, Michan, dan juga Minakochan, dan yang terakhir adalah foto kedua orang tua angkatku bersama aku yang berumur 10th dan oneechan yang kira-kira berumur 17th.

"Apakah ini foto oneechan dengan Minato-san?." Tanya Nanako menunjuk kearah fotoku dan Michan saat aku meletakan bingkai terakhir dimeja belajar.

"Hai, itu diambil saat kami sedang ditaman hiburan waktu aku masih sekolah di Gekkoukan, ah kau bisa memanggil Michan dengan sebutan oniichan kok." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, ne kalau foto yang ini?." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk figura yang berada disebelahnya.

"Ah ini fotoku dan temanku serta senpai yang tinggal diasrama, kebetulan waktu itu aku dan Michan tinggal diasrama yang sama."

"Souka, kalau yang disebelahnya?." Tanya Nanako sambil menunjuk figura yang ada disebelahnya.

"Em ini fotoku dengan neechan, adikku, Michan, dan juga adik Michan."

"Ale aku seperti pernah melihat wanita ini sebelumnya." Ucap Nanako sambil menunjuk foto Minako.

"Namanya Arisato Minako, mungkin kau pernah mendengar nama Nakochan disuatu tempat."

"Ah dia yang menyanyikan soundtrack Loveline, dan juga menjadi seiyuunya bukan?."

"Loveline?, oh ya kalau tidak salah dia dapat job menjadi seiyuu untuk anime anak-anak dengan judul itu."

"Eeeh, jadi Minato niichan punya adik seorang idol?."

"Ya begitulah."

"Keren, bisahkan kapan-kapan aku minta tanda tangannya neechan?."

"Jika tidak sibuk aku bisa mengajaknya kemari." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Hountoni?."

"Hai."

"Yatta, arigatone oneechan, ne kalau yang berambut putih ini siapa?."

"Dia adikku, namanya Asakura Yuki."

"Begitu ya, kalau foto yang terakhir?." Tanya Nanako sambil menunjuk ke figura yang ada disampingnya.

"Ah ini foto orang tuaku." Jawabku mengambil figura itu.

"Paman dan bibi ya, mereka cantik dan tampan, tapi kenapa rambutnya berbeda dengan oneechan?."

"Itu karena aku adalah anak angkat mereka." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Eh anak angkat?."

"Hai, aku tidak tau siapa orang tua asliku, mereka membuangku saat aku baru lahir, lalu aku ditemukan oleh mereka dan mereka mengadopsiku."

"So-souka, gomene karena sudah menanyakan hal itu." Ucap Nanako menundukan wajahnya.

"Iie daijoubu, lagipula aku bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan mereka, walaupun hanya sesaat tapi aku bahagia." Ucapku mengembalikan figura tadi ditempatnya sambil tersenyum.

"Karena aku sudah membereskan semua barang-barangku, bagaimana kalau kita memasak untuk makan malam?." Usulku.

"Oneechan bisa memasak?."

"Tentu saja, aku akan memasakan makanan yang enak."

Kami keluar dari kamar tepat saat Michan juga keluar dari kamarnya, akhirnya kami berdua sepakat untuk memasak bersama mengingat Michan juga sering memasak sewaktu masih diasrama, tentu saja dibantu oleh Nanako yang mencuci bahan-bahan yang akan dimasak. Setelah jadi kami memakanya bersama-sama dengan paman yang diselingi dengan obrolan ringan dan sedikit bercanda, aku rasa aku akan betah berada disini.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

#Curhatan Author#

Saya membuat cerita baru, kali ini saya mampir ke fandom persona, ya walaupun agak sedikit terlambat.

(Minato: bukan hanya sedikit)

(Yui: tapi sudah sangat terlambat Author-san)

Hidoii tidak masalah kan, ya semoga cerita ini bisa dinikmati, bagi yang ingin melihat bagaimana OC saya bisa diliat di cover, dan jangan lupa tinggalkan **REVIEW YA…!.**

* * *

**See You Next ****Chapter 2: ****New Friend**


	2. Chapter 2: New Friend

_**Flashback Chapter 1**_

"_**Itu karena aku adalah anak angkat mereka." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.**_

"_**Eh anak angkat?."**_

"_**Hai, aku tidak tau siapa orang tua asliku, mereka membuangku saat aku baru lahir, lalu aku ditemukan oleh mereka dan mereka mengadopsiku."**_

"_**So-souka, gomene karena sudah menanyakan hal itu." Ucap Nanako menundukan wajahnya.**_

"_**Iie daijoubu, lagipula aku bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan mereka, walaupun hanya sesaat tapi aku bahagia." Ucapku mengembalikan figura tadi ditempatnya sambil tersenyum.**_

* * *

**PERSONA © ATLUS**

**PERSONA 4: NEW ADVENTURE © SHERRYSAKURA99**

**COVER © SHERRYSAKURA99**

**.**

**WARNING: OC, OOC (mungkin), cerita ini mengikuti jalan cerita Persona 4 dan jika ada yang kurang mengerti jalan ceritanya atau banyak kesalahan Typo mohon di maklumi.**

**PS: Disini Arisato Minato masih hidup, dan dia umurnya masih 18th.**

**Genre: Friendship, Adventure, Mistery, Romance, Humor (mungkin, walau humornya agak garing).**

**Rate:T**

**Pair: Arisato Minato X Oc (Asakura Yui)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: ****New Friend**

* * *

_-Place: Yasogami High School-_

Hari ini hari pertama kami masuk ke Yasogami High School. Sebenarnya aku agak nervous tapi berhasil kututupi dengan wajah ceriaku. Kami masuk kedalam aula untuk mendengarkan cerama kepala sekolah yang panjang hingga membuatku hampir tertidur. Setelah itu kami melihat kepapan pengumuman dan entah kenapa kami berdua bisa satu kelas yaitu kelas 3-B, segera kami pergi keruang kelas 3-B dan beruntung aku menemukan tempat favoritku yaitu disamping jendela nomor dua dari belakang, sedangkan Michan duduk tepat disampingku. Saat sedang menunggu bel masuk berbunyi, ada seseorang yang seperti memanggilku.

"Ano bolehkah aku duduk dibangku depanmu?." Tanyanya. Aku menoleh kearahnya dan terlihatlah seorang siswi bersurai coklat tua bergelombang dan iris mata yang warnanya senada dengan rambutnya sedang berdiri disampingku.

"Em tentu saja, kebetulan bangku didepanku kosong." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Arigato." Ucapnya lalu duduk didepanku.

Tak lama kemudian sensei masuk dan pelajaran dimulai dengan pelajaran Matematika yang menurutku cukup mudah mengingat di Gekkoukan pelajarannya bahkan lebih sulit dari ini. Setelah kurang lebih 3 jam kami berkutat dengan pelajaran yang seakan tidak ada habisnya akhirnya bel istirahatpun berbunyi, aku dan Michan memutuskan untuk makan siang dikelas begitu juga dengan siswi yang ada didepanku. Aku melihatnya sedang membuka bentonya dan sepertinya itu kelihatan enak.

"Bentomu sepertinya enak, apa kau sendiri yang membuatnya." Tanyaku pada sisiwi tadi.

"Oh hai aku sendiri yang membuatnya, apa kau mau mencobanya?." Tawarnya sambil menyodorkan bentonya padaku.

"Bolehkah?." Tanyaku yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala olehnya. Aku mengambil satu telur gulung miliknya dan memakannya.

"Oishi desu." Ucapku begitu makanan itu masuk keperutku, tentu saja dengan wajah bahagia.

"Arigato." Ucap sisiwi itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ne namamu siapa?." Tanyaku padanya.

"Konishi Saki, kalau kau sendiri?."

"Asakura Yui desu, dan disebelahku ini Arisato Minato." Ucapku sambil menunjuk kearah Michan yang berada disebelahku.

"Doumo." Ucap Michan dengan wajah datar.

"Asakura-san dan Arisato-kun, apa kalian murid baru?, soalnya aku tidak melihat kalian sebelumnya."

"Aku tidak keberatan kok kau memanggilku dengan nama depanku, dan yup kami murid baru, pindahan dari Gekkoukan." Jawabku.

"Gekkoukan?, kenapa kalian pindah dari sekolah elit itu?, padahal banyak loh murid-murid yang ingin sekolah disana."

"Sebenarnya ada sedikit kejadian yang kurang mengenakan, jadi kami terpaksa harus pindah." Jawabku sambil mengaruk pipiku menggunakan jari telunjuk.

"Souka."

"Ne Sakichan apa setelah pulang sekolah ini kau ada waktu?." Tanyaku pada Saki.

"Sepertinya ada."

"Kalau begitu bisakah kau mengajak kami berkeliling, soalnya kami belum tau jalan-jalan disekitar sini." Pintaku mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes andalanku.

"Eh boleh kenapa tidak, lagipula aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan kok." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Yatta arigato Sakichan." Ucapku sambil memeluknya, kebiasaan kalau aku sedang senang. Kami melanjutkan makan siang kami dengan diselingi obrolan-obrolan ringan sampai bel masuk berbunyi.

* * *

**~P4:NA~**

* * *

_-Place: Junes-_

Akhirnya bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dan sesuai janji Saki mengajak kami berkeliling. Kami melawati beberapa toko yang lumayan sepi dan jalanan yang juga sepi sampai tujuan terakhir adalah Junes, aku rasa hanya tempat ini saja yang ramai pengunjung.

"Yak ini tempat terakhir Junes." Ucap Saki pada kami berdua.

"Tempat ini lumayan besar ya." Komentarku.

"Ya dan tempat yang paling banyak pengunjungnya sejauh yang kulihat." Komentar Michan.

"Begitulah, semanjak ada Junes yang memudahkan bagi setiap pengunjung, toko-toko disekitarnya mulai sepi, tapi sebenarnya aku juga kerja part-time disini." Jelas Saki.

"Eh kau bekerja disini?." Tanyaku.

"Hai, oh ya kami sedang mencari karyawan yang mau kerja part-time soalnya kami kekurangan karyawan, jika kalian berminat aku bisa memperkenalkanmu pada pak pemilik."

"Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus." Ucap Michan memasang pose berpikir dan membuatku sweetdrop.

"Kau serius Michan?." Tanyaku masih sweetdrop.

"Daripada nanti aku menganggur dirumah, lagipula gajinya bisa dibuat tabungan bukan?."

"I-iya juga sih."

"Kau setuju Arisato-kun?." Tanya Saki pada Michan yang dijawab anggukan kepala olehnya.

"Kalau Yuichan bagaimana?, apa kau juga mau kerja part-time disini?." Tanya Saki menoleh padaku.

"Iie gomene, aku sudah cukup sibuk."

'Sibuk dengan dateline novel yang menunggu.' Lanjutku dalam hati.

"Souka, kalau begitu biar aku kenalkan ke pemilik tempat ini." Ucap Saki kemudian berlari kearah pria yang berdiri tak jauh dari kami, kamipun mengikutinya.

"Perkenalkan ini adalah pemilik Junes, Hanamura Hibiki." Ucap Saki memperkenalkan pria yang umurnya sekitar 35th dengan surai coklat dan iris mata yang senada dengan rambutnya.

"Namaku Hanamura Hibiki aku adalah pemilik tempat ini, apa kalian berdua yang ingin bekerja?." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Bu-bukan, tapi pria disebelahku yang ingin mendaftar." Jawabku menunjuk kearah Michan.

"Ale kau tidak ingin ikut mendaftar nona?."

"Tidak kok, aku sudah cukup sibuk."

"Souka, oh ya siapa namamu?." Tanya Hanamura-san pada Michan.

"Arisato Minato desu, yoroshiku." Jawabnya sambil membungkukkan badanya. Hanamura-san sempat melihat Michan dengan pandangan serius sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum.

"Yup sesuai harapan, kau diterima bekerja disini, karena kau masih sekolah jadi masuk kerja saat kau sudah pulang, dan juga mulai besok kau bisa bekerja." Ucapnya dengan nada ceria.

"Hai yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Jawab Michan membungkukan badannya sekali lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, selamat menikmati Junes." Ucap Hanamura-san dan mulai meninggalkan kami bertiga.

Kami memutuskan memesan makanan ringan untuk sekedar mengganjal perut yang lapar karena dari tadi kami berkeliling Inaba. Aku dan Michan memesan kentang goreng, satu gelas _ice coffee latte _untukku dan _ice capucino _untuk Michan_, _sedangkan Saki memesan burger ukuran sedang dan satu gelas soda ukuran sedang. Kamipun memilih tempat duduk yang kebetulan kosong dan ada empat kursi disana, segera kami menuju ke tempat duduk itu sebelum diduduki oleh pengunjung yang lain.

"Hah hari ini panas sekali, padahal sudah memasuki musim semi." Guman Saki menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi yang didudukinya.

"Kau benar, tapi untungnya tidak sepanas di Tokyo." Komentarku. Tiba-tiba saja ponselku berbunyi tanda ada pesan masuk, langsung saja aku membuka pesan itu dan membaca siapa pengirimnya.

_From: Editor-Kanata_

_Subyek: dateline_

_Eurydice sensei hari ini saya akan mengambil naskah novelnya, kebetulan saya sedang ada urusan di Inaba jadi sekalian saja mampir ke rumah sensei, saya harap sensei tidak kabur. Saya akan sampai sekitar 5 menit lagi._

Yup kira-kira itulah isi pesannya, hah editorku yang satu ini benar-benar kejam padaku, bayangkan saja baru tiga hari yang lalu dia meminta naskah, sekarang sudah mau diambil lagi. Untung saja aku sudah menyelesaikannya, kalau tidak, bisa mendapat ceramah gratis yang lamanya bisa sampai berjam-jam oleh editorku yang satu itu. Aku menghela nafas lalu mulai berpamitan pada Saki.

"Sakichan gomen kami harus pulang, aku berjanji pada Nanachan untuk menyiapkan makan malam." Ucapku sambil menangkupkan kedua tanganku didepan wajahku mengambil posisi minta maaf.

"Daijoubu, aku juga harus pulang kok." Ucapnya berdiri dari posisi duduknya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa perlu kami mengantarmu?."

"Hehehe tidak perlu kok Yuichan aku bisa pulang sendiri, kalau begitu sampai ketemu besok." Ucapnya melambaikan tangan pada kami berdua dan mulai meninggalkan Junes. Sedangkan kami juga pulang menuju rumah paman Ryotaro.

_-Place: Dojima House-_

Sesampainya disana aku melihat pria yang berumur sekitar 25th dengan surai _baby blue _pendekdan iris berwarna hitam pekat baru saja turun dari mobil. Melihat aku yang berjalan tak jauh darinya, dia segera melambaikan tangannya seolah-olah menyuruhku untuk mendekat.

"Cepat sekali datangnya Kanata-san?." Tanyaku ketikah aku sampai didepannya.

"Eh bukannya aku sudah bilang pada sensei kalau aku akan datang sekitar 5 menit lagi" jawab Kanata-san sambil membuka tanganya menunjukan angka 5.

"Benar juga, ngomong-ngomong kau begitu kejam Kanata-san, baru tiga hari yang lalu aku mengirimimu naskah, sekarang kau sudah memintanya lagi?." Keluhku pada Kanata-san.

"Hehehe, habisnya aku tau kalau sensei pasti sudah menyelesaikan lanjutannya jadi sekalian saja aku ambil, dari pada menunggu sampai minggu depan." Jawabnya disertai cengiran lebar darinya.

"Hah, lebih baik kita bicarakan didalam saja." Ucapku masuk kedalam rumah diiukti oleh Michan dan Kanata-san yang mengekor dibelakang. Kami langsung disambut Nanako begitu sampai didalam.

"Okairi oneechan, oniichan." Ucap Nanako menyambut kami, tapi tiba-tiba dia bersembunyi ketikah melihat Kanata-san masuk kedalam rumah, aku menaikan sebelah alisku heran ketikah melihat Nanako seperti itu.

"Dousitano Nanachan?." Tanyaku berjongkok didepanya. Dia mendekatkan mulutnya pada telingaku membisikan sesuatu.

"Dia siapa oneechan?." Bisiknya yang sayangnya terdengar oleh Kanata-san.

"Biar aku memperkenalkan diriku padamu nona manis, namaku Kanata Shun, aku adalah editor dari oneechanmu ini." Ucapnya membungkukan badanya ala seorang butler sambil tersenyum.

"Editor?." Tanya Nanako memiringkan kepalanya tanda dia masih bingung.

"Nanti akan aku jelaskan, sekarang lebih baik Kanata-san duduk saja dulu, biar aku ambilkan naskahnya, dan Michan tolong siapkan minumanya ya." Pintaku pada Michan yang dijawab anggukan kepala olehnya.

Aku segera masuk kedalam kamarku dan mengambil beberapa kertas naskah yang aku masukan kedalam amplop coklat serta _soft copy _dari naskah tersebut. Setelah itu aku keluar kamar dan mendapati Kanata-san sedang mengobrol dengan Nanako, sepertinya mereka sudah akrab mengingat Kanata-san juga sangat suka dengan anak kecil. Aku mendekat kearah mereka dan meletakan dua amplop coklat serta satu_ flashdisk _diatas meja.

"Ini Kanata-san naskah lanjutan dari novel WWO, sedangkan amplop yang satu lagi adalah naskah untuk film _Magical Princess_ yang diminta Ryo-san, dan ini _softcopy_ nya." Ucapku menyerahkan _flashdisk_ itu pada Kanata-san.

"Ne ne oneechan, apa kau yang menulis cerita film _Fairy Adventure_?." Tanya Nanako padaku.

"I-iya, bagaimana Nanachan bisa tau?."

"Kanata-san menceritakannya padaku, sugoine oneechan aku sangat suka loh film itu, bahkan aku tidak pernah melewatkan setiap episodenya, aku tidak menyangka kalau oneechan yang membuat ceritanya." Jawabnya dengan riang, rasanya aku bisa melihat background bunga-bunga dibelakangnya.

"Aku tidak tau kau begitu menyukainya Nanachan, kalau kau mau kau bisa melihat naskahnya." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Hontouni desuka oneechan?."

"Hai."

"Yatta arigato oneechan." Ucap Nanako sambil memelukku yang aku balas dengan pelukan juga.

"Yokattane Nanakochan, ah kapan-kapan datanglah ke studio kami, kebetulan aku juga bekerja distudio tempat syuting film itu." Ucap Kanata-san mengelus rambut Nanako sambil tersenyum.

"Eh apa boleh aku kesana?." Tanya Nanako menoleh kearahku.

"Emm tentu saja, kapan-kapan kita pergi kesana ya." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah waktunya aku pulang." Ucap Kanata-san sambil melihat kearah jam tangannya lalu memaskukan amplop itu kedalam tasnya.

"Eh Kanata-san sudah mau pulang?." Tanya Nanako dengan wajah sedih.

"Hai, aku harus memeriksa naskah ini dulu, tapi sebelum itu." Kanata-san menjentikan jarinya didepan Nanako dan tiba-tiba keluar sebuah permen lollipop ukuran sedang ditanganya.

"Permen ini untukmu nona manis." Ucap Kanata-san sambil tersenyum.

"Waa sugoi seperti sihir, arigatone Kanata-san." Puji Nanako lalu mengambil permen itu dari tangan Kanata-san. Memang benar selain menjadi editor, dia juga seorang pesulap yang handal dan sering bermain di berbagai acara dengan nama pangung _phantom_. Jika dia sedang tampil, biasanya dia akan memakai wig warna hitam dan mengenakan topeng, dia bilang sebagai penyamaran.

"Tentu saja, aku adalah penyihir yang akan menyihir hatimu." Ucap Kanata-san mencoba merayu Nanako yang sontak membuat wajah Nanako memerah. Sedangkan aku dan Michan hanya bisa sweetdrop melihat kelakuan Kanata-san.

"Kanata-san bisakah kau menghentikan itu, kau seperti om-om pedofil yang sedang mengincar anak kecil." Komentarku masih sweetdrop.

"Hidoi sensei aku bukan om-om pedofil, lagipula aku masih tertarik dengan sensei kok." Ucap Kanata-san sambil memegang daguku.

Seketika terdapat aura-aura hitam disebelahku serta suara remukan maibo yang kebetulan ada ditanganya, dan itu berasal dari Michan yang sejak tadi memakan maibo sambil menatap tajam kearah Kanata-san. Aku dan Kanata-san hanya bisa menelan air liur kami sedangkan Nanako tidak begitu memperdulikan karena sibuk berfangirl ria. Cepat-cepat Kanata-san menarik tanganya dan aku sendiri mencoba menetralkan suasana yang sedikit mencekam.

"Le-lebih baik Kanata-san segera pulang." Usulku sambil memberi isyarat pada Kanata-san agar dia segera pergi dari sini.

"Eh kenapa Kanata-san tidak disini lebih lama?." Cegah Nanako dengan wajah sedih, sepertinya dia masih belum rela Kanata-san pergi.

"Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan Nanakochan, kalau ada waktu aku akan berkunjung lagi kemari." Ucap Kanata-san sambil mengelus rambut Nanako yang dijawab anggukan kepala olehnya dan wajah yang bersemu merah. Akhirnya Kanata-san pulang setelah meninggalkan oleh-oleh dari Tokyo. Setelah itu kami memutuskan untuk memasak makan malam.

"Kanata-san sangat baik ya neechan, dia tadi sempat bercerita banyak hal sewaktu oneechan berada dikamar, bahkan dia bisa melakukan sulap dan memberiku permen." Ucap Nanako saat mencuci sayur sambil tersenyum.

"Ya begitulah, walau kadang tingkahnya itu menyebalkan, tapi dia orang yang baik kok, dia sering membawahkanku makanan ketikah dia berkunjung, sifatnya yang _easy going _itulah yang membuatnya banyak mendapat teman, dan juga dia sangat suka dengan anak-anak, dia selalu membawa permen kemana-mana untuk diberikan kepada anak yang dia temui." Jelasku sambil mengaduk-aduk panci yang ada didepanku.

"Asal dia tidak menggodamu seperti tadi, kalau sampai terulang kembali aku pastikan dia pulang dalam keadaan gosong." Ancam Michan sambil memotong daging dengan aura-aura hitam disekelilingnya. Sedangkan aku dan Nanako hanya bisa sweetdrop melihat sikap cemburu Michan, tunggu sebentar Michan sedang cemburu, hehehe rasanya aku jadi ingin mengodanya.

"He jadi kau cemburu karena Kanata-san melakukan hal itu padaku?." Tanyaku dengan nada meremehkan yang langsung mendapat perhatian dari Michan maupun Nanako, dan aku sempat melihat aura-aura hitam tadi menghilang.

"Si-siapa yang cemburu, aku hanya tidak suka saja Kanata-san melakukan hal itu." Jawabnya mencoba tenang tapi gagal karena aku bisa melihat semburat merah tipis dipipinya. Akupun langsung mengerling pada Nanako dan seolah tau apa yang aku maksudkan dia hanya menganggukan kepala sambil menyeringai (Author: Anda bayangkan saja kalau Nanako menyeringai seperti apa) sama seperti aku yang juga memasang seringai diwajahku.

"Ah aku lupa ada pr yang harus aku kerjakan, karena aku sudah selesai mencuci sayurnya aku akan kekamar dulu mengambil buku." Dan dengan begitu Nanako pergi kekamarnya, sedangkan didapur hanya ada kami berdua karena paman sendiri masih belum pulang. Aku kembali melihat kearah Michan masih menyeringai.

"Apa benar tidak cemburu?." Tanyaku mendekati Michan dan secara reflek Michanpun mundur kebelakang.

"Te-tentu saja bukan." Jawabnya memalingkan wajahnya sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Oh baiklah kalau memang tidak cemburu aku akan meminta Kanata-san melakukanya lagi." Ucapku dengan senyuman manis diwajahku. Tiba-tiba saja Michan mencengkram kedua lenganku dan menarikku keposisinya hingga aku menabrak konter yang berada dibelakangku.

"Ittai, Michan apa yang ka-."

"Jika dia melakukan hal itu lagi aku tidak akan segan-segan padanya, kau adalah miliku Yuichan ingat itu." Potong Michan dengan suara yang dalam dan mata yang menatapku tajam, aku sempat dibuat merinding dan hanya bisa menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban. Selama beberapa detik kami masih berada diposisi itu sampai suara seseorang mengintruksi.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan." Ucap paman pada kami. Sontak Michan segera melepas tanganya dan melihat kearah paman yang sedang menatap tajam kami berdua, sedangkan aku dan Michan hanya bisa mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Aku juga sempat melihat Nanako yang baru saja keluar dari kamar. Melihat kami sedang kesulitan, Nanako segera berbicara dengan paman.

"Otousan okairi." Ucap Nanako menyambut paman, seketikah aura yang tidak mengenakan itu sedikit hilang karena suara Nanako.

"Ah tadaima Nanako." Ucap paman menoleh kearah Nanako.

"Oh ya oneechan apa masakannya sudah siap?." Tanya Nanako padaku.

Aku segera teringat bahwa aku sedang memasak kare, cepat-cepat aku melihat kedalam panci dan bersyukur masakanku sudah matang. Aku segera mematikan kompornya dan mengambil beberapa piring yang telah diisi nasi oleh Michan lalu menuangkan kuah kare diatas nasi tersebut dan menghidangkan diatas meja. Kamipun makan dalam diam sampai paman mengungkit-ungkit kejadian tentang aku dan Michan yang berada didapur tadi.

"Jadi sedang apa kalian tadi didapur?, bisa kalian menjelaskannya padaku." Tanya paman menatap tajam pada kami, yang membuatku langsung tersedak makananku sendiri. Segera aku meminum air yang diberikan Nanako padaku dan meminumnya hinga habis setengah, lalu mulai mencari alasan yang logis agar paman percaya padaku, dan ketemu.

"Tadi aku sedang mengambil piring yang ada diatas, karena tidak sampai aku sempat terpeleset dan Michan menahanku supaya tidak jatuh tepat saat paman datang, jadi posisi kami seperti itu, benarkan Michan?." Jawabku tersenyum berusaha menutupi rasa gugupku sambil mengerling kearah Michan yang hanya dijawab oleh anggukan kepala, karena memang Michan jarang sekali berbicara banyak dengan orang lain.

Awalnya aku pikir alasan bodoh itu tidak akan dipercaya oleh paman, tapi sepertinya paman percaya begitu saja. Buktinya dia hanya mengatakan "Lain kali berhati-hatilah" lalu mulai melanjutkan memakan kare yang ada didepanya. Aku dan Michan hanya bisa bernafas lega mendengar itu.

'Untung saja paman percaya.' Batin kami berdua bersamaan.

* * *

**~P4:NA~**

* * *

"Membosankan." Gerutuku sambil merenggangkan badan.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu yang merupakan hari libur bagi para pelajar. Aku sendiri hanya bermalas-malasan dirumah megingat semua dateline sudah aku kirim ke Kanata-san. Inginya sih jalan-jalan bersama Michan, tapi hari ini dia sedang bekerja sambilan. Jadilah dirumah hanya ada aku dan Nanako yang sedang mengganti chanel karena anime kesukaanya tadi sudah habis. Aku melihat kearah Nanako sambil berpikir, hmm kenapa aku tidak ajak dia jalan-jalan saja, aku rasa itu lebih baik dari pada harus berdiam diri dirumah bukan?. Yosh aku akan kencan dengan Nanako.

"Ne Nanachan hari ini kau tidak ada acara kan?." Tanyaku pada nanako.

"Tidak ada kok oneechan, memangnya kenapa?." Tanya Nanako menoleh kearahku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan, dari pada tidak ada kegiatan kita bisa pergi ke Junes sebelum pulang." Usulku.

"Eh benarkah?."

"Hai, jadi kau mau ikutkan Nanachan?."

"Em tentu saja."

"Yosh kalau begitu aku akan mengambil tasku dulu, tidak usah ganti baju oke." Aku masuk kedalam kamar dan mengambil tas kecil berwarna putih diatas lemari. Setelah itu kamipun keluar dari rumah tak lupa untuk mengunci pintunya terlebih dahulu.

Pertama-tama aku mengajaknya pergi ketokoh pakaian sekedar untuk mencari beberapa pakaian. Akupun memilih satu persatu pakaian yang menurutku pantas untuk Nanako dan entah kenapa pilihanku jatuh pada dress berwarna putih dengan blazer berwarna pink yang terlihat sangat manis jika dipakai Nanako, serta jaket warna coklat dengan penutup kepala yang ada telinga beruangnya. Aku rasa dua-duanya sangat cocok dengan Nanako, aku segera mendekati Nanako yang berdiri tak jauh dari ku dengan membawa kedua pakaian itu.

"Ne Nanachan maukah kau mencoba dua pakaian ini?, aku memilihkanya khusus untukmu." Tanyaku pada Nanako.

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lalu mulai masuk kedalam ruang ganti, sedangkan aku menunggu diluar. Tak lama kemudian Nanako keluar dengan mengenakan pakaian pertama yaitu jaket yang penutup kepalanya ada telinga beruang. Dia sempat malu-malu saat keluar dari ruang ganti, sedangkan aku menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Nanako terlihat sangat imut, ah ingin rasanya aku memeluknya.

"Ba-bagaimana oneechan?." Tanya Nanako melihat kearahku.

"Nanachan kawaii, benar-benar cocok untuk Nanachan, apa Nanachan suka dengan jaket itu?."

"Emm jaket ini lucu dan ada telinganya juga." Jawabnya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu kita beli saja, dan coba kau pakai pakaian yang satu lagi." Pintaku yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala dan tiraipun kembali ditutup. 5 menit kemudian Nanako muncul dengan pakaian kedua yaitu sebuah dress warna putih ditambah dengan blazer warna pink. Pakaian ini membuat penampilan Nanako sedikit dewasa, tapi tetap saja tidak mengurangi keimutanya.

"Bagaimana oneechan?." Tanya Nanako dengan wajah yang bersemu merah, aku memperhatikannya dari atas kebawah, rasanya ada yang kurang. Ah benar juga sedikit aksesoris dan sepatu maka penampilannya akan sempurnah.

Aku berjalan ke bagian sepatu yang tak jauh dari ruang ganti dan mengambil sepatu berwarna pink dengan hak 1cm, lalu mengambil kalung dan gelang yang berukuran kecil dengan manik-manik yang berwarna putih dan pink, setelah itu aku kembali lagi ketempat Nanako dan memasangkan kalung, gelang, serta sepatu padanya. Sekarang dia seperti putri bangsawan, dengan sedikit polesan makeup diwajahnya maka akan sempurnah, mungkin setelah ini aku akan mengajaknya ke salon.

"Nah Nanachan lihat kaca dibelakangmu." Pintaku setelah selesai memakaikan kalung padanya dan langsung dituruti olehnya. Nanako melihat pantulan dirinya di depan cermin dan kaget dengan penampilanya saat ini.

"Oneechan ini cantik sekali." Ucapnya sambil memegang cermin.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu menjadi lebih cantik lagi, tapi sebelum itu kita harus membayar pakaian ini."

"Hai kalau begitu biar aku lepas-"

"Tidak usah Nanachan, kau pakai saja pakaian itu."

"Apa tidak apa-apa?."

"Daijoubu, ayo kita kekasir untuk membayarnya." Ucapku sambil mengandeng tangan Nanako menuju kearah kasir yang tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri.

Sesampainya disana aku langsung membayar pakaianku dan pakaian Nanako tadi termasuk yang sudah dipakainya. Berkali-kali penjaga kasir memuji penampilan Nanako yang menurutnya sangat imut, sedangkan Nanako hanya bisa tersipu malu sambil bersembunyi dibelakangku. Keluar dari toko tersebut kami melanjutkan ketempat selanjutnya yaitu salon karena aku sudah berjanji pada Nanako untuk membuat dirinya lebih cantik. Selama perjalanan aku melihat mata Nanako terus tertuju pada toko kostum yang sedang memajang pakaian, yang aku yakini adalah cosplay dari Loveline anime kesukaan Nanako, aku rasa tidak masalah kalau aku membelikannya sebagai kenang-kenangan.

"Nanachan kau tunggu disini dulu ya, aku mau ke toilet dulu dan akan segera kembali, jadi jangan kemana-mana." Pintaku pada Nanako yang dijawab anggukan kepala olehnya.

Aku segera pergi meninggalkan Nanako menuju ke toko kostum tadi. Aku ingin mengejutkan Nanako karena itu aku sedikit berbohong padanya. Setelah sampai disana aku segera menyambar kostum Loveline yang ukuranya pas untuk Nanako serta aksesorisnya dan membayanya kekasir lalu memasukanya kedalam tas kertas yang aku bawa supaya Nanako tidak curiga nanti. Aku langsung menemui Nanako begitu urusanku sudah selesai, karena aku sendiri tidak ingin membuatnya menunggu.

"Gomene Nanachan apa aku membuatmu menunggu lama?." Tanyaku begitu aku sudah berada didepanya.

"Tidak kok oneechan." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi." Usulku kembali menggandeng tangan Nanako dan melanjutkan perjalanan kami yang sempat tertunda.

"Oneechan ngomong-ngomong kita mau kemana?." Tanya Nanako menoleh kearahku.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan membuat Nanachan lebih cantik lagi, ah kita sudah sampai." Ucapku kemudian masuk kedalam salon bersama dengan Nanako.

Sebenarnya ini salon rekomendasi dari Saki jadi aku coba saja kesini, ternyata tempat ini cukup ramai pengunjung, bahkan sampai ada yang mengantri untuk mendapat giliran. Aku segera menuju meja resepsionis dan memesan satu paket perawatan serta make up untukku dan Nanako, tentu saja untuk Nanako ada paket khusus sendiri. Kami disuruh menunggu selama 10 menit sebelum akhirnya kami mendapat giliran untuk melakukan perawatan, mulai dari rambut, wajah, tangan, sampai kaki. Aku sempat melihat wajah senang dari Nanako.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku datang ke salon, biasanya aku dulu hanya berbelanja saja dengan okaasan, mungkin seperti ini ya rasanya punya kakak perempuan." Guman Nanako pelan yang sayangnya terdengar olehku karena aku berada disebelahnya.

"Apa maksudmu Nanachan?, aku kan memang kakakmu." Ucapku menoleh kearah Nanako sambil tersenyum. Nanako sempat terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya, sepertinya dia terlalu bahagia sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

* * *

**~P4:NA~**

* * *

Selesai di makeup serta rambut yang sudah dirapikan, Nanako segera bercermin di kaca yang menampilkan seluruh badanya. Biar aku deskripsikan sedikit penampilanya, Nanako tetap memakai pakaian yang tadi hanya saja rambutnya sekarang digerai, dibawahnya dibuat bergelombang dan ada juga sedikit rambutnya yang dikepang dan dibuat bando dengan ujungnya diberi jepit berbentuk pita yang menjuntai kebawah, makeupnya pun terkesan natural dan tidak terlalu mencolok. Sekarang dia benar-benar sangat cantik, bahkan Nanako sempat terdiam sesaat melihat perubahannya.

"Nanachan kau cantik sekali, aku sampai tidak mengenalimu." Pujiku sambil tersenyum sedangkan Nanako hanya tersenyum dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. Aih Nanako terlalu imut, kalau aku om-om pedofil mungkin aku sudah memasukannya dalam karung dan membawanya pergi, tapi sayangnya aku tidak akan mungkin melakukannya.

Kami keluar dari salon itu dan tujuan kami yang terakhir adalah Junes, karena seperti janjiku pada Nanako sebelum pulang kita akan mampir ke Junes. Sesampainya disana aku melihat Michan dan Saki sedang mengobrol, iie mungkin hanya Saki saja yang berbicara sedangkan Michan hanya diam saja mendengar ceritanya.

'Entah kenapa mereka terlihat sangat dekat, apa jangan-jangan mereka, iie hentiakan pemikiran itu Yui, Sakichan itu temanmu, mereka pasti hanya sedang mengobrol ya mereka hanya sedang mengobrol.' Batinku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku mencoba mengusir pikiran negative itu.

"Dousitano oneechan?." Tanya Nanako padaku, sepertinya dia heran melihat sikapku tadi.

"I-iie nandemonai, ayo kita kesana." Jawabku dan mulai mendekati mereka berdua.

"Minato niichan." Panggil Nanako sambil berlari keara Michan. Michan sempat bingung melihat Nanako, sepertinya dia mengirah Nanako orang lain. Tapi begitu mendengar suaranya, dia langsung mengenali kalau itu Nanako.

"Nanako sedang apa kau disini?." Tanya Michan mengelus kepala Nanako yang sekarang sedang memeluknya (atau mungkin bisa dibilang memeluk kakinya).

"Aku sedang jalan-jalan dengan oneechan." Jawabnya sambil melihat kearahku.

"Souka, apa kau berdandan?, Nanako terlihat sangat berbeda, aku bahkan sampai tidak mengenalimu."

"Hai tadi oneechan mengajakku ke salon."

"Salon?."

"Iya aku mengajak Nanachan ke salon yang direkomendasikan Sakichan." Jawabku mengerling kearah Saki yang berada disebelah Michan.

"Eh jadi kau kesana?, bagaimana bagus kan tempatnya?." Tanya Saki padaku.

"Emmm, bahkan mereka juga menyediakan perawatan untuk anak-anak." Jawabku menganggukan kepalaku sebagai tanda setuju.

"Syukurlah kalau kau suka, ah aku harus kembali bekerja nanti kita ngobrol lagi ya." Ucap Saki mulai menjauh dari kami.

Aku dan Nanako langsung mencari tempat duduk, sedangkan Michan membelikan kami steak sekalian dia juga ingin makan siang karena sekarang jamnya untuk istirahat. Tak lama kemudian Michan datang membawa tiga steak serta tiga minuman ukuran sedang kemeja kami.

"Wah sepertinya ini enak oniichan." Ucap Nanako melihat kearah steak yang ada didepanya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ya ini memang enak kok, cobalah." Jawab Michan sambil tersenyum. Kami mulai memakan steak itu sambil mengobrol, iie mungkin hanya Nanako yang dari tadi bercerita pada Michan tapi sesekali aku ikut menimpali cerita Nanako, sampai akhirnya suara seseorang mengintruksi obrolan kami.

"Yo senpai sedang istirahat?." Ucap seseorang itu.

Aku melihat kearahnya dan disana berdiri seorang laki-laki bersurai coklat pendek dan juga iris matanya berwarna sama seperti rambutnya. Dia mirip seperti Hanamura Hibiki, pemilik Junes hanya saja dia seperti versi muda beliau. Michan melihat kearahnya dan hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

"Souka, ale siapa cewek ini?, apa jangan-jangan pacar senpai?."

"Perkenalkan namaku Asakura Yui desu, Yoroshiku emm etto.."

"Hanamura Yosuke, Yorosiku."

"Eh nama keluargamu mirip seperti nama Hanamura-san?."

"Itu karena dia anak dari pak pemilik." Jawab Michan sambil meminum soda yang ada ditangannya.

"Benarkah?, pantas kalian terlihat mirip."

"Ya begitulah, namanya juga ayah dan anak." Ucap Hanamura sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Kau tidak bekerja Hanamura?." Tanya Michan.

"Iie aku sedang istirahat kok senpai." Jawabnya sambil duduk di kursi sebelahku yang memang kosong.

"Souka bagaimana kalau kau makan siang saja bersama kami." Ajakku sambil tersenyum.

"Bolehkah?."

"Tentu saja, iyakan Michan."

"Aku sih tidak masalah."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Ucap Hanamura sambil tersenyum yang mirip seperti cengiran lebar dimataku. Akhirnya kami berempat melanjutkan makan kami sambil mengobrol sampai jam makan siang selesai. Aku rasa aku punya beberapa teman baru sekarang, semoga saja kami bisa terus berteman.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

#Curhatan Author#

Saya kembali lagi dengan lanjutan cerita ini, maafkan saya jika saya telat mengupdatenya dikarenakan kesibukan saya, jadi langsung saja saya akan menjawab review yang masuk.

**Haruki and Mimi****: **saya akan berusaha untuk melanjutkan cerita ini, dan terima kasih atas dukungannya :D.

Oke jadi semoga anda sekalian menikmati cerita saya, dan jangan lupa **REVIEW PLEASE…!.**

* * *

**See You Next ****Chapter 3: ****New Person**


	3. Chapter 3: New Person

_**Flashback Chapter 2**_

"_**Iie aku sedang istirahat kok senpai." Jawabnya sambil duduk di kursi sebelahku yang memang kosong.**_

"_**Souka bagaimana kalau kau makan siang saja bersama kami." Ajakku sambil tersenyum.**_

"_**Bolehkah?."**_

"_**Tentu saja, iyakan Michan."**_

"_**Aku sih tidak masalah."**_

* * *

**PERSONA © ATLUS**

**PERSONA 4: NEW ADVENTURE © SHERRYSAKURA99**

**COVER © SHERRYSAKURA99**

**.**

**WARNING: OC, OOC (mungkin), cerita ini mengikuti jalan cerita Persona 4 dan jika ada yang kurang mengerti jalan ceritanya atau banyak kesalahan Typo mohon di maklumi.**

**PS: Disini Arisato Minato masih hidup, dan dia umurnya masih 18th.**

**Genre: Friendship, Adventure, Mistery, Romance, Humor (mungkin, walau humornya agak garing).**

**Rate:T**

**Pair: Arisato Minato X Oc (Asakura Yui)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: ****New Person**

* * *

_-Monday, 11/4/2011-_

Sudah satu bulan lebih aku tinggal di Inaba, ya selama itu pula aku sudah mempunyai banyak teman, mulai dari yang seangkatan sampai dengan adik kelas. Begitu juga dengan Michan, tapi kebanyakan teman-temannya adalah rekan satu kerja. Bagaimana dengan teman satu klub?, sayang sekali aku dan Michan memutuskan untuk tidak ikut klub apapun, alasannya sederhana, kami sudah disibukan dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, jadi akan cukup merepotkan jika kami ikut kegiatan klub, walau awalnya aku ingin ikut klub paduan suara sama seperti waktu aku di Gekkoukan dulu, tapi aku tidak mau mengambil resiko mendapat cerama panjang dari Kanata-san karena terlambat mengirim cerita. Oh ya ngomong-ngomong soal teman, hari ini kami akan menjemput seseorang yang kata paman sih dia anak dari kakaknya yang juga akan tinggal di rumah paman. Karena itulah saat ini kami berempat sedang menunggu di stasiun sambil bermain jan ken pon, iie sebenarnya hanya aku dan Nanako saja yang bermain sedangkan Michan menolak ikut bermain dan lebih memilih mendengarkan lagu dari mp3 playernya. Karena bosan dari tadi aku yang selalu menang, aku mulai melihat kesekelilingku dan mataku langsung tertuju pada pemuda bersurai abu-abu yang berdiri didepan pintu masuk stasiun, ah aku rasa dia keponakan paman karena dia mirip sekali dengan pemuda yang ada difoto ketikah paman menunjukan foto keponakannya padaku.

"Paman sepertinya pemuda itu mirip dengan foto yang paman tunjukan padaku, mungkin dia orangnya?." Ucapku sambil menunjuk kearah pemuda tadi. Paman segera melihat kearah yang aku tunjuk dan melihat pemuda itu baik-baik.

"Tidak salah lagi memang dia orangnya, ayo kita kesana." Usul paman yang mendapat anggukan tanda setuju dari kami bertiga. Aku menggandeng tangan kiri Nanako sedangkan Michan menggandeng tangan kanan Nanako dan kami berjalan kearah pemuda tadi yang aku ketahui bernama Narukami Yuu.

"Oh, sudah sampai?." Ucap paman pada Narukami yang langsung mendapat perhatian penuh darinya.

"Kau lebih tampan dari yang difoto, wah kau sudah besar ya, rasanya baru kemarin kau masih pakai popok." Lanjutnya mencoba bercanda tapi malah mendapat tatapan bingung darinya. Aku segera menyikut lengan paman sambil sweetdrop mendengar candaan garing dari mulut paman.

"Paman jangan membuatnya bingung, aku rasa dia tidak mengingatmu." Ucapku masih sweetdrop.

"Ah maaf maaf, apa kau tidak mengingatku?, aku yakin ibumu sudah memberitahu kalau aku ini adiknya Dojima Ryotaro, dan disebelahku ini juga keponakanku, lebih tepatnya adalah anak dari kakak mendiang istriku." Ucapnya sambil memperkenalkan diriku.

"Perkenalkan namaku Asakura Yui desu, Yoroshiku Narukami-kun." Ucapku memperkenalkan diriku sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu laki-laki disebelahnya adalah teman Yui."

"Arisato Minato desu." Ucap Michan sambil menganggukan sedikit kepalanya.

"Ah dan anak kecil yang ada disebelah Yui adalah putriku Nanako." Seketika Nanako langsung bersembunyi dibelakangku dengan semburat merah diwajahnya.

"Ale Nanachan berikan salam pada Narukami-kun." Pintaku pada Nanako.

"Konichiwa." Ucapnya kemudian kembali bersembunyi dibelakangku.

"He kamu jadi tersipu?." Goda paman yang langsung mendapat pukulan ringan dari Nanako, dan sontak membuatku dan paman tertawa.

Kami memutuskan untuk pergi dari stasiun itu menuju rumah paman, tentu saja dengan naik mobil. Diperjalanan hanya diisi dengan keheningan dan suara dari radio yang diputar paman saja yang terdengar, sampai akhirnya aku angkat bicara karena tidak tahan dengan suasana hening ini, dan kebetulan sekali aku duduk disebelah Narukami sedangkan Michan duduk disebelah kananku.

"Jadi kau pindahan dari Tokyo ya?." Tanyaku padanya yang hanya dijawab anggukan kepala olehnya.

"Souka, tapi kenapa pindah?."

"Kebetulan orang tuaku pindah keluar negeri, karena itu aku dititipkan disini, daripada aku sendirian dirumah."

"Oww, ne ne karena kau juga keponakan paman, bolehkan aku memanggilmu Yuuchan?, kau bisa memanggilku Yui dan memanggil Michan dengan nama depannya, boleh ya?." Pintaku sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes. Aku sempat melihat semburat merah tipis diwajahnya atau mungkin hanya perasaanku saja dan dia hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

"Hahaha, jangan terlalu menggodanya Yui." Komentar paman sambil tertawa.

"Eh siapa yang menggodanya, aku tidak menggodanya kok." Jawabku menggembungkan kedua pipiku.

"Kau ini kebiasaan kalau sedang ngambek." Komentar Michan sambil mencubit pipi kananku dengan gemas yang sempat membuatku kesakitan.

"Iitaiyo Michan, mou lepaskan." Rintihku dan akhirnya Michan melepaskan cubitanya pada pipiku, sedangkan aku langsung mengelus-ngelus pipi kananku.

"Mou Michan hidoi, sakit tau." Omelku masih mengelus-elus pipi kananku, sedangkan mereka hanya tertawa melihat kelakuanku (minus Michan yang memasang wajah innocent dan Yuuchan yang hanya tersenyum tipis).

"Tapi kau harus pindah kesini karena orang tuamu itu pasti sulit ya." Komentar paman yang telah berhenti tertawa. Pamanpun menghentikan mobilnya, bukan karena sudah sampai tapi karena memang lampu lalu lintas sedang menyalah merah.

"Tetap saja aku menantikan menghabiskan waktu setahun denganmu." Ucap paman menoleh kearah Yuuchan yang dia jawab dengan kata "hai" olehnya.

"Hee apa itu artinya paman tidak ingin mengabiskan waktu satu tahun dengan kami juga?, paman ternyata kejam ya." Ucapku memasang wajah pura-pura sedih.

"Bu-bukan begitu, tentu saja aku juga menantikan waktu satu tahun dengan kalian." Jawab paman gugup yang jelas-jelas membuatku tertawa. Tiba-tiba Nanako menarik-narik lengan baju paman meminta perhatian darinya.

"Aku mau ketoilet." Ucapnya malu-malu.

Dan akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke pombensin terdekat sekalian paman juga mau mengisi bensin. Aku mengantar Nanako ke toilet sedangkan mereka menunggu dimobil. Setelah selesai dari toilet kami bergegas kembali ke mobil dan saat itu aku melihat Yuuchan sedang bersalaman dengan seorang pemuda bersurai abu-abu yang sedikit panjang dan memakai topi serta seragam untuk pekerja di pom bensin ini. Dia sempat melihatku sejenak sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kami, saat kami bertatapan mata aku merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak, dan entah kenapa Eurydice juga merasakan hal itu karena aku bisa merasakan dia tidak tenang sejak tadi, aku bahkan sampai berhenti tiba-tiba karena perasaan itu.

"Dousitano oneechan?." Tanya Nanako padaku karena aku yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

'Perasaan ini apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?, kenapa Eurydice sampai tidak tenang?, apa ada sesuatu dengan pria tadi?.' Batinku sedikit melamun bahkan aku tidak mendengar suara Nanako yang terus memanggilku, sampai akhirnya tepukan dibahuku membuyarkan lamunanku, aku melihat siapa yang menepukku dan ternyata itu Michan yang menatapku dengan wajah cemas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Yuichan?." Tanyanya. Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku baru kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Michan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau yakin oneechan, dari tadi aku memanggilmu tapi kau tidak mendengarkan."

"Ah gomen Nanachan, aku sedikit melamun, kalau begitu ayo kita temui paman." Ajakku kemudian menggandeng tangan Nanako dan pergi ketempat paman dan Yuuchan.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu." Ucapku begitu kami sampai ketempat mereka.

"Ya tidak masalah, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan." Jawab paman sambil menepuk pundak Yuuchan. Saat Yuuchan akan melangkahkan kakinya tiba-tiba saja badannya sedikit oleng, dan dengan sigap aku langsung memengang lengannya sebelum dia jatuh.

"Apa kau mabuk kendaraan?, kau terlihat tidak baik?." Tanya Nanachan dengan wajah cemas.

"Oh aku tidak apa-apa kok, arigato Yui, aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya yang kini sudah memperoleh keseimbangan kembali.

"Kamu pasti capek karena perjalanan panjang, ayo cepat pulang." Usul paman yang mendapat anggukan tanda setuju dari kami.

"Ah tapi sebelum itu, ulurkan tanganmu Yuuchan." Pintaku yang langsung dituruti olehnya. Akupun memberinya dua vitamin dan dia hanya memandangku dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Itu vitamin minumlah, tenang saja aku tidak akan meracunimu." Ucapku kemudian masuk kedalam mobil. Yuuchan meminum vitamin itu kemudian menyusul masuk kedalam mobil dan kami melanjukan kembali perjalanan kami.

* * *

_**~P4:NA~**_

* * *

Malam ini aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur, alasanya ya karena aku masih memikirkan kejadian tadi siang, bahkan sampai sekarang perasaan tidak enak itu masih ada. Aku membalikan badanku kekanan dan kekiri mencoba mencari posisi yang pas untuk tidur tapi hasilnya nihil, aku tetap saja tidak bisa tidur.

'Mungkin sedikit minum bisa membuatku tidur.' Pikirku kemudian berjalan menuju kearah dapur untuk mengambil air putih yang ada didalam kulkas. Tiba-tiba saja seperti ada seseorang yang memeluk leherku dan dia juga berbisik padaku.

"Kau sedang apa hime?, tidak bisa tidur?." Ucapnya tepat ditelinga kiriku. Rasanya suaranya sangat familiyar, aku segera menoleh dan mendapati seorang cowok bersurai biru gelap dan iris matanya berwarna hitam pekat, dia juga mengenakan pakaian seperti narapidana, dan aku sangat tau siapa dia.

"Pharos?, sedang apa kau disini?." Tanyaku melepaskan pelukan Pharos. Kalau aku lihat baik-baik, Pharos sekarang tinggi badannya sama denganku, mungkin lebih tinggi dariku. Padahal dia dulu hanya seorang bocah yang tingginya bahkan hanya mencapai pundakku. Tapi ada yang lebih penting, sebenarnya apa yang dialakukan disini?, bukankah Nyx sudah tidak ada lagi?.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat hime, kau tau aku merindukanmu." Jawabnya kembali mencoba memelukku tapi dengan sigap aku langsung menghindarinya.

"Aku bertanya serius Pharos, dan jangan coba-coba memelukku."

"Hee sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu apa kau tidak merindukanku?."

"Tidak."

"Hime hidoine." Ucap Pharos duduk dipojok ruangan dengan aura-aura hitam yang berada disekelilingnya yang langsung membuatku sweetdrop dengan kelakuannya, hah walau penampilannya sedikit dewasa tapi sifatnya masih tetap seperti anak-anak, dan kebiasaannya memelukku tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu.

"Hah sudahlah, lebih baik kau beri tahu kenapa kau bisa ada disini?, setauku Nyx sudah tidak ada kan?."

"Ah kalau soal Nyx dia memang sudah musnah, tapi kalau soal aku berada disini aku tidak tau, karena tiba-tiba saja aku sudah berada disini." Jawabnya sambil duduk di atas konter yang berada disebelahku.

"Eh kau tiba-tiba berada disini?, sejak kapan?, perasaan kemarin-kemarin aku tidak melihatmu?."

"Sejak kapan ya?, mungkin sejak cowok berambut abu-abu itu datang kemari."

"Cowok berambut abu-abu?, maksudmu Yuuchan?."

"Ya begitulah."

"Cotto jika kau disini apa Ryoji juga berada disini?."

"Aku rasa tidak karena aku tidak merasakan keberadaannya dimanapun."

"Souka yokatta, aku pikir dia juga ada disini, ne ne apa kau terlihat oleh yang lain juga?."

"Sepertinya tidak, mungkin untuk saat ini hanya kau yang bisa berbicara padaku hime."

"Bagaimana dengan Michan?."

"Kalau itu." Tiba-tiba saja dia menarik pinggangku mendekat kearahnya dan memegang daguku.

"Aku tidak tau pasti apa dia bisa melihatku atau tidak, tapi yang jelas aku ingin sedikit bermain-main denganmu hime." Lanjutnya tepat ditelinga kiriku dan aku juga bisa merasakan kalau dia sedang menyeringai. Seketikah perempatan muncul dikeningku aku rasa leluconnya tidak lucu sama sekali.

"Pharos apa kau ingin merasakan kemurkaan Eurydice atau kau ingin dihanguskan oleh Orpheus?, karena aku tidak akan segan-segan menggunakan personaku jika kau berani macam-macam denganku, khu…khu…khu." Ucapku dingin sambil menyeringai, aku sempat mendengar Pharos menelan air liurnya sebelum akhirnya dia melepas pelukannya padaku yang sekarang telah diselimuti aura-aura yendere(?).

"Glek…hi-hime aku hanya bercanda kok, ja-jangan mengeluarkan aura itu, kau bahkan lebih menakutkan dari Nyx." Ucapnya mencoba menetralkan aura mencekam yang ada disekelilingnya.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lakukan itu lagi, kau mengerti."

"Ha-hai."

"Bagus." Ucapku kemudian duduk didepan meja ruang tamu yang juga merangkap sebagai meja makan diikuti oleh Pharos yang duduk disebelahku.

"Dousitno hime?." Tanya Pharos padaku.

"Hmm apanya?."

"Hah jangan berpura-pura membohongiku, aku yakin kalau ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan hime."

"Eh bagaimana kau bisa tau?."

"Sigh…sudahlah ceritakan saja apa yang kau pikirkan." Jawab Pharos, aku terdiam sejenak mencoba mempertimbangkan apa aku perlu menceritakannya atau tidak, dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menceritakannya saja pada Pharos tentang apa yang mengganggu pikiranku sejak tadi.

"Kau tau tadi saat kami menjemput Yuuchan, kami sempat mampir dulu ke pom bensin."

"Lalu?."

"Disana aku melihat Yuuchan bersalaman dengan pria berambut abu-abu panjang yang memakai seragam pekerja pom bensin itu, dia sempat melihatku sesaat dan saat kami bertatapan perasaanku langsung tidak enak, bahkan Eurydice sampai tidak tenang, seperti ada sesuatu dengan pria itu." Lanjutku.

"Souka, jadi karena itu kau tidak tenang Hime?." Tanya Pharos yang aku jawab dengan anggukan kepala.

"Aku rasa kau harus menjauhinya." Lanjutnya.

"Eh kenapa?."

"Jika Eurydice saja sampai tidak tenang, itu artinya dia orang yang berbahaya bukan?."

"Tapi bisa sajakan ini sebuah petunjuk?."

"Tapi apapun itu lebih baik kau menjauh terlebih dahulu hime, aku rasa belum saatnya kau mencari tau tentangnya." Jawab Pharos menasehatiku

"Hai." Ucapku menundukan kepalaku.

"Hah…lebih baik kau sekarang istirahat hime, kau membutuhkannya." Ucap Pharos sambil mengelus-elus kepalaku yang aku jawab dengan anggukan kepala. Aku mulai beranjak dari posisi duduku kemudian masuk kekamarku. Tapi sebelum aku benar-benar masuk kekamar, aku sempat menengok kearah Pharos yang masih duduk ditempat duduknya.

"Oyasumi Pharos, dan arigato atas nasehatnya." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Apapun untukmu hime, dan oyasumi." Balasnya juga sambil tersenyum.

* * *

_**~P4:NA~**_

* * *

_-Tuesday, 12/4/2011-_

Hari ini aku bangun lumayan pagi dan aku lihat diluar sedang turun hujan yang lumayan lebat. Aku segera membersikan diriku kemudian membuat sarapan dan bekal, sepertinya belum ada yang bangun padahal ini sudah jam ½ 7. Setelah memasak aku putuskan untuk membangunkan mereka semua mulai dari Nanachan karena kamarnya cukup dekat dengan posisiku.

"Nanachan, Nanachan ayo bangun ini sudah pagi loh." Ucapku mencoba membangunkan Nanachan. Dia segera membuka matanya lalu mengambil posisi duduk sambil sesekali mengucek matanya.

"Ohayo oneechan." Sapanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ohayo Nanachan, lebih baik kau segera bersikan dirimu, aku sudah memasakan sarapan." Ucapku mengelus rambut Nanachan yang dijawab anggukan kepala olehnya.

Baiklah Nanachan sudah bangun sekarang sisa 3 orang lagi. Aku kemudian menuju kamar paman yang letaknya tepat disebelah kamarku dan Nanachan, segera aku mengetuk pintunya tak lupa sedikit berteriak agar paman mendengarku.

"Paman bangun ini sudah jam ½ 7, apa paman tidak kerja?." Teriakku sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar paman, tiba-tiba saja pintunya terbuka dan keluarlah paman dengan bad hair serta wajah yang terlihat lelah.

"Hoam, jam berapa sekarang?." Ucapnya sambil menguap lebar.

"Jam ½ 7."

"Be-benarkah, gawat aku harus segera kekantor sebelum jam tujuh, kenapa kau tidak membangunkan aku lebih awal." Ucapnya kemudian kembali masuk kedalam kamar, aku sempat mendengar bunyi benda jatuh berkali-kali dan aku hanya bisa sweetdrop mendengarnya.

'Sekarang tinggal Michan dan Yuuchan.' Batinku kemudian menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas tempat dimana kamar Michan dan Yuuchan berada, yang pertama kali aku tuju adalah kamar Yuuchan.

"Yuuchan, kau sudah bangun?." Ucapku sambil mengetuk pintu. Aku mencoba memutar kenop pintunya yang ternyata tidak dikunci dan masuk kedalamnya. Disana aku melihat Yuuchan masih tertidur tapi bukan ditempat tidur melainkan disofa, untung saja penghangat ruangannya masih berfungsi jadi dia tidak akan kedinginan.

'Kenapa dia tidur disofa, apa kemarin dia terlalu capek sampai tidur disana?.' Batinku sweetdrop. Aku mendekat kearahnya dan mengguncang-guncang badanya pelan mencoba membangunkannya.

"Yuuchan, Yuuchan bangunlah ini sudah pagi." Ucapku. Dia membuka matanya perlahan lalu menguceknya kemudian memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Dia sempat melihatku sejenak sebelum akhirnya memasang wajah kaget.

"Ohayo Yuuchan." Sapaku sambil tersenyum.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa masuk?."

"Kau lupa mengunci pintumu, lebih baik sekarang kau mandi, aku sudah siapkan sarapan jadi aku tunggu dibawah ya." Jawabku yang dibalas anggukan kepala olehnya. Aku keluar dari kamar Yuuchan menuju kamar Michan. Belum sempat aku mengetuk pintu, Michan sudah membukanya, dan dia juga sudah memakai seragam Yasogami lengkap dengan headphone yang selalu setia menemaninya.

"Ohayo Michan, kau sudah bangun ternyata." Sapaku dengan senyum diwajahku.

"Ohayo Yuichan, ya aku baru saja bangun dan langsung bersiap-siap, maaf tadi tidak membantumu memasak." Ucap Michan sambil mengelus rambutku.

"Iie daijoubu, ayo lebih baik sekarang kita sarapan." Ajakku kemudian mulai beranjak dari tempat itu.

Kami akhirnya sarapan bersama, meski paman begitu buru-buru karena takut terlambat. Setelah itu kami berangkat sekolah dengan membawa payung karena ya diluar masih turun hujan. Sesampainya di sekolah, aku menunjukan pada Yuu dimana ruang kepala sekolah, baru setelah itu aku menuju kelasku sendiri.

"Ohayo Yuichan, Arisato-kun." Sapa Saki pada kami.

"Ohayo Sakichan." Sapaku kemudian duduk dibangkuku yang terletak dibelakang Saki, sedangkan Michan hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hari ini hujan terus sejak tadi pagi, aku bertaruh cucianku tidak akan kering hari ini." Keluh Saki.

"Kau masih bisa mengkhawatirkan cucianmu Sakichan, tapi entah kenapa dari tadi kabut tebal juga menghalangi pengelihatanku." Komentarku.

"Kau benar."

"Apa memang selalu seperti itu ya cuacanya, hujan disertai kabut yang tebal?." Tanya Michan sambil menghadap kejendela yang ada disampingku.

"Biasanya sih tidak, akhir-akhir ini saja baru ada hujan disertai kabut." Jawab Saki.

"Mungkin karena efek global warning." Celetukku.

"Hahaha mungkin saja, eh apa kalian sudah mendengarnya."

"Mendengar apa Sakichan?."

"Tentang rumor Mayonaka Tv."

"Mayonaka Tv?, apa itu?." Tanya Michan pada Saki.

"Hee kalian belum mendengarnya?." Tanya Saki pada kami yang kami balas dengan gelengan kepala.

"Sigh… kalian benar-benar ketinggalan berita, padahal itu sedang popular loh, Mayonaka Tv itu semacam acara televisi yang disiarkan pada waktu tengah malam ketikah sedang hujan, ada yang bilang ketikah tengah malam saat tvmu sudah padam, Mayonaka Tv akan menayangkan seseorang disana, dan orang yang ditayangkan itu adalah jodohmu." Jelasnya dengan semangat dan langsung membuatku dan Michan sweetdrop.

"Kau masih percaya hal seperti itu Sakichan, bisa sajakan itu hanya rumor."

"Eh tapi sudah banyak loh yang membuktikannya."

"Ano memang sejak kapan rumor itu menyebar." Tanya Michan.

"Aku rasa baru-baru ini saja rumor itu beredar." Jawab saki sambil meletakan telujuk dipipinya.

Belum sempat aku berkomentar, sensei sudah masuk terlebih dulu dan pelajaranpun dimulai dengan pelajaran Biologi. Kira-kira bagaimana ya dengan Yuuchan?, aku harap dia tidak kesulitan mengingat wali kelas mereka adalah Morokin sensei. Aku ingat waktu itu aku pernah dimarahi habis-habisan karena terlambat menyerahkan tugas milik kelas kami, dan sejak saat itu aku tidak terlalu suka dengan sensei itu. Aku melihat kearah jendela disampingku dan kabut itu masih menutupi pandanganku.

'Kabut ini cukup tebal, aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat keluar.' Pikirku sambil menyangga kepalaku menggunakan tangan kiriku.

* * *

_**~P4:NA~**_

* * *

Akhirnya pelajaran hari ini telah selesai, aku merenggangkan badanku sebentar sebelum akhirnya membereskan barang-barangku. Aku sempat melihat kearah bangku Saki yang telah kosong karena dia ijin pulang cepat, katanya keluarganya meminta bantuan. Aku melihat kearah jendela sepertinya kabut itu sudah hilang, tiba-tiba saja ponselku berbunyi tanda telepon masuk, langsung saja aku mengambil ponselku, membaca nama yang tertera disana sebelum mengangkatnya.

"Halo Sakichan, dousitano?." Ucapku yang ternyata telpon itu dari Saki.

"Yu-Yuichan, bi-bisakah kau menjemputku di kantor polisi?." Jawabnya dengan suara seperti ketakutan.

"Ada apa Sakichan?, apa terjadi sesuatu?."

"Na-nanti aku akan ceritakan."

"Baiklah aku dan Michan akan segera kesana, kau tunggu saja ya." Ucapku kemudian mematikan telpon itu.

"Dousita?." Tanya Michan padaku.

"Sakichan memintaku untuk menjemputnya di kantor polisi."

"Kalau begitu aku ikut."

"Baiklah." Kami pergi dari sekolah itu menuju kearah kantor polisi, tapi sebelum itu aku sempat mengirim pesan pada Yuuchan agar dia pulang duluan. Sesampainya disana kami langsung mencari dimana Saki berada dan ketemu, kami mendekati Saki yang sedang duduk dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

"Sakichan dousita?, apa kau baik-bak saja?." Tanyaku sedikit membungkuk. Saki melihat kearahku dan tiba-tiba saja memelukku hingga membuatku jatuh terduduk dilantai. Aku bisa merasakan tangan Saki yang gemetar seperti orang ketakutan.

"Aku takut Yuichan." Ucapnya dengan nada sedikit serak.

"Daijoubu, aku disini Sakichan, kau tidak perlu takut." Ucapku mengelus surainya, mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

Akhirnya dia melepaskan pelukannya padaku dan kemudian menganggukan kepalannya. Akupun membantunya berdiri lalu menyuruhnya untuk duduk kembali, sedangkan Michan membelikan Saki minuman kaleng supaya dia sedikit tenang.

"Arigato Arisato-kun." Ucap Saki begitu menerima minuman tersebut.

"Jadi Sakichan bisa kau ceritakan kenapa kau sampai ketakutan?." Tanyaku begitu Saki sudah mulai tenang.

"Tadi sewaktu aku berjalan pulang, aku melihat mayat penyiar Yamono digantung terbalik di antena rumah warga." Jelasnya.

"Mayat penyiar Yamano?." Tanyaku.

"Hai, seorang polisi bilang kepadaku kalau mayat itu adalah penyiar Yamano."

"Tapi bagaimana-." Belum sempat Michan melanjutkan aku memberinya isyarat agar dia tidak melanjutkan pertanyaan pada Saki, karena aku yakin ini pertama kalinya Saki melihat mayat seseorang. Mengerti akan isyaratku Michan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi.

"Kau pasti sangat syok Sakichan, bagaimana kalau kami mengantarmu pulang." Usulku yang mendapat anggukan tanda setuju dari Saki.

Kami mengantar Saki pulang kerumahnya baru setelah itu aku pulang kerumah sendirian. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya dimana Michan, well karena dia sekarang bekerja di Junes jadi dia langsung pergi ke Junes.

_-Wednesday, 13/4/2011-_

Seperti biasa aku, Michan dan Yuuchan berangkat bersama, dan cuaca hari ini mendung sejak pagi tadi. Tiba-tiba saja ada sepeda yang melintas cepat disebelahku kemudian menabrak tong sampah yang ada didepannya dan pengendaranya yang aku yakini kalau dia Hanamura masuk kedalam tong sampah tersebut.

"Seseorang tolong." Ucapnya memina tolong.

"Haruskah kita menolongnya?." Tanya Michan.

"Lebih baik kita tinggalkan saja." Jawab Yuuchan.

"Mou jangan seperti itu mau bagaimanapun juga dia kan sedang kesulitan, ayo cepat tolong dia." Omelku pada mereka berdua yang sangat tidak berprikemanusiaan. Dengan terpaksa mereka (Michan dan Yuuchan), menolong hanamura yang separuh tubuhnya masuk kedalam tong itu.

"Aku tertolong, arigato." Ucap Hanamura menoleh kearah kami.

"Hai lain kali berhati-hatilah Hanamura-kun." Ucapku kemudian membantunya berdiri. Kami memutuskan berjalan bersama dengan sepeda yang dituntun oleh Hanamura.

"Kau Narukami kan?." Tanya Hanamura pada Yuuchan yang dijawab anggukan kepala olehnya.

"Namaku Hanamura Yosuke." Lanjutnya.

"Ow Yoroshiku." Ucap Yuuchan dengan wajah datar.

"Tapi kenapa Minato senpai dan Yui senpai bersama dengan Narukami?." Tanya Hanamura.

"Itu karena kami satu rumah Hanamura-kun."

"Eh benarkah, masakah Yui senpai juga memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Narukami?." Ucap hanamura dengan wajah horor yang sempat membuatku sweetdrop.

"Aku tidak tau apa maksudmu dengan hubungan khusus itu, sebenarnya paman dari Yuuchan juga merupakan pamanku." Jelasku.

"Eh satu paman?."

"Ya walau tidak sedarah, mendiang istri pamanku merupakan adik dari ibuku."

"Souka, ne Narukami apa kau tau yang terkenal dari kota ini?." Tanya Hanamura pada Yuuchan, sedangkan Yuuchan hanya diam saja tanda dia tidak tau.

"Beef steaknya, beef steak, kedengarannya bodoh tapi sangat cocok disini, oh ya kalian akan aku traktir karena sudah menolongku."

"Ah tidak perlu." Jawab Yuuchan.

"Ya aku rasa tidak perlu Hanamura." Timpal Michan.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, tidak apa-apa, hari ini kalian ada waktu kosong kan, kalau untuk Narukami pasti ada, kau kan masih baru, aku juga melewati hal yang sama."

"Kau bisa mengajakku juga." Timpal seseorang dari belakang kami, aku menoleh kearah belakang dan mendapati seorang cewek bersurai coklat dan memakai jaket berwarna hijau.

"Khu…khu sebaiknya kau membayar untuk membuktikan kalau kau menyesal." Lanjutnya sambil memutar-mutar kaset ditangannya.

_-Place: Junes-_

"Hei apa ini, ini bukan beefsteak." Protes wanita tadi yang aku ketahui bernama Satonaka Chie dan ternyata satu kelas dengan Yuuchan. Pulang sekolah kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke Junes karena ajakan dari Hanamura, dan Satonaka protes karena bukan beefsteak yang dihidangkan melainkan Takoyaki.

"Aku gak sanggup beli beefsteak." Jawab Hanamura.

"Gak bisa dipercaya, disini aku sudah menyiapkan mulut penuh daging."

"Itu maksudnya apa." Oke aku berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan pertengkaran mereka dan mulai memakan Takoyaki yang berada didepanku.

"Oh ya dimana Minato senpai?." Tanya Yuuchan padaku.

"Michan sedang bekerja, dia pernah bilangkan kalau dia bekerja di Junes." Jawabku dan dia hanya menjawab "oh" lalu dia melihat kearah televisi yang berada dibelakang Satonaka yang sedang menayangkan berita tentang meninggalnya Yamano Mayumi seorang penyiar yang ditemukan meninggal dengan tubuh yang digantung terbalik antena.

"Ah bukannya ini berita kemarin?." Komentar Satonaka melihat kearah televise tersebut.

"Seram juga kasus seperti itu terjadi disini, bagaimana kalau pelakunya ada didekat kita?." Komentar Hanamura dengan mulut yang masih terisi Takoyaki.

"Jangan sampai, terlalu seram." Ucap Satonaka mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi tersebut.

"Hahaha aku cuma bercanda."

"Ngobrol yang seru aja yuk, oh ya kau pernah dengar gossip tentang Mayonaka Tv belakangan ini?." Ucap Satonaka mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mayonaka Tv?." Tanya Yuuchan.

"Aku pernah dengar dari Sakichan kalau kita menonton tv saat tengah malam waktu turun hujan, maka orang yang ada dalam tayanganya adalah jodohmu." Komentarku.

"Itu benar seharusnya hujan malam ini, kalian mau mencobanya?." Ucap Satonaka dengan semangat.

"Aku terkejut cerita kekanakan begitu masih menarik perhatianmu?." Komentar Hanamura.

"Me-menurutmu ini lelucon."

"Inilah sebabnya kau tidak punya paca-." Belum sampat Hanamura melanjutkan dia sudah di cekik oleh Satonaka, aku dan Yuuchan hanya bisa sweetdrop melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Konishi-senpai." Tiba-tiba saja Hanamura berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan memanggil seseorang. Aku melihat siapa yang sedang dipanggil Hanamura dan ternyata itu adalah Saki.

"Oh Hana-chan." Ucap Saki sambil tersenyum, dan seketikah Hanamura menghampiri Saki.

"Sakichan kau sedang bekerja?." Tanyaku padanya.

"Hai, Yuichan sendiri sedang apa disini?."

"Hanamura-kun mentraktirku Takoyaki."

"Souka."

"Senpai kau sepertinya tidak sehat?." Tanya Hanamura dengan wajah cemas.

"Tidak cuma sedikit capek."

"Sakichan jika kau sakit lebih baik kau tidak bekerja dulu kan?." Omelku tentunya dengan nada cemas.

"Daijoubu Yuichan aku tidak apa-apa kok, ne kamu." Panggilnya menoleh kearah Yuuchan yang langsung mendapat perhatian darinya.

"Kamu murid pindahan kan?." Lanjutnya.

"Hai."

"Dia tidak punya banyak teman jadi, oh dia benar-benar orang baik kok, tapi kamu harus memberi tahunya kalau dia mulai mengganggu." Ucap Saki sambil tersenyum.

"Eh apa benar?." Tanya Yuuchan.

"Sakichan jangan bercanda seperti itu." Ucapku sweetdrop.

"Hehehe hanya bercanda kok." Ucap Saki tertawa kecil.

"Senpai itu tidak lucu." Protes Hanamura sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang aku yakini tidak gatal.

"Nah aku harus kembali bekerja lagi, sampai jumpa." Ucap Saki kemudian pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Oh senpai, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan?." Tanya Hanamura sebelum Saki menjauh.

"Ah boleh, kita bisa membicarakannya saat istirahat berikutnya." Jawab Saki menoleh kearah Hanamura, kemudian kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanya.

"Yosha." Teriak Hanamura yang sepertinya sangat senang.

"Hei, memangnya ada apa?." Tanya Satonaka pada Hanamura. Hanamura tidak menjawab dan hanya menunjukan tiket bioskop pada kami dan membuat tanda peace ditangannya.

"Oh begitu." Ucap Satonaka seolah mengerti apa yang dimaksud Hanamura, sedangkan aku dan Yuuchan hanya bisa tersenyum.

_-Place: Dojima House-_

Setelah makan malam kami memutuskan untuk melihat acara tv yang masih menampilkan berita tentang kematian penyiar Yamano, dan sekarang mereka menampilkan saksi mata yang menemukan mayat beliau. Dan ya kalian tau kalau yang menemukanya adalah Saki, walau matanya tidak diperlihatkan dan suaranya disamarkan, tapi semua orang juga pasti tau kalau itu Saki. Aku mendengar suara mendengkur dari paman yang sudah tertidur disofa ruang tamu dengan posisi duduk, sepertinya dia kelelahan.

"Otousan tertidur." Ucap Nanachan berdiri dari posisi duduknya kemudian mengambil selimut.

"Kemarin dia begadang lagi." Lanjutnya sambil menyelimuti paman.

"Aku rasa kasus ini cukup berat untuk paman, mengingat tidak ada satupun petunjuk dari pelaku." Komentarku.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?." Tanya Michan.

"Seseorang rekan kerja paman memberitahukannya padaku ketikah aku mengantarkan makan siang pada paman, dia juga bilang tidak ada tanda-tanda kekerasan pada tubuh korban, bahkan tidak ditemukan racun atau sejenisnya." Jelasku.

"Ya mau bagaimanapun juga itu sudah menjadi tugas otousan sebagai seorang detective." Ucap Nanachan, tiba-tiba acara televisi menayangkan iklan Junes yang menjadi iklan kesukaanya Nanachan, dia bahkan ikut menyanyikan lagunya.

"Every day young life Junesu!, aku mau mandi dulu." Ucap Nanachan kemudian pergi menuju kamar mandi.

"Hehehe Nanachan selalu suka iklan itu ya." Komentarku.

"Eh selalu suka?." Tanya Yuuchan.

"Emm, dia selalu menyanyikan iklannya, dan selalu bersemangat jika diajak ke Junes." Jawabku.

"Hari sudah semakin malam, lebih baik kalian istirahat." Usul Michan berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Kalian duluan saja, aku masih mau menunggu Nanachan."

"Baiklah aku keatas dulu, jangan tidur terlalu malam." Ucap Michan sambil mengelus rambutku.

"Mou Michan aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Protesku sambil menggembungkan pipiku.

"Hai, hai, oyasuminasai."

"Oyasumi Michan." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

#Curhatan Author#

Yosh chapter ini akhirnya update. Baiklah saya akan langsung menjawab review yang sudah masuk.

**Apple: **Yuuchan disini sudah muncul, dan semoga cerita ini tidak mengecewakan :D

Semoga anda sekalian menikmati cerita saya, dan jangan lupa **REVIEW PLEASE…!.**

* * *

**See You Next ****Chapter 4: ****New****Victim**


	4. Chapter 4: New Victim

_**Flashback Chapter 3**_

"_**Hari sudah semakin malam, lebih baik kalian istirahat." Usul Michan berdiri dari posisi duduknya.**_

"_**Kalian duluan saja, aku masih mau menunggu Nanako."**_

"_**Baiklah aku keatas dulu, jangan tidur terlalu malam." Ucap Michan sambil mengelus rambutku.**_

"_**Mou Michan aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Protesku sambil menggembungkan pipiku.**_

"_**Hai, hai, oyasuminasai."**_

"_**Oyasumi Michan." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.**_

* * *

**PERSONA © ATLUS**

**PERSONA 4: NEW ADVENTURE © SHERRYSAKURA99**

**COVER © SHERRYSAKURA99**

**.**

**WARNING: OC, OOC (mungkin), cerita ini mengikuti jalan cerita Persona 4 dan jika ada yang kurang mengerti jalan ceritanya atau banyak kesalahan Typo mohon di maklumi.**

**PS: Disini Arisato Minato masih hidup, dan dia umurnya masih 18th.**

**Genre: Friendship, Adventure, Mistery, Romance, Humor (mungkin, walau humornya agak garing).**

**Rate:T**

**Pair: Arisato Minato X Oc (Asakura Yui)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: ****New ****Victim**

* * *

_-Thuesday, 14/4/2011-_

_-Place: Yasogami High School-_

Besoknya aku sama sekali tidak melihat Saki sejak tadi bahkan sampai jam pelajaran berakhir, aku mencoba menghubungi ponselnya bekali-kali tapi tidak akif, dan entah kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak. Melihat aku yang cemas Michan mendekatiku dan bertanya padaku.

"Ada apa Yuichan, kau terlihat cemas?."

"Aku sudah menghubungi sakichan berkali-kali tapi tidak diangkat, dan dia sejak tadi juga tidak masuk sekolah."

"Mungkin dia sedang sibuk."

"Tapi perasaanku tidak enak Michan."

"Bagaimana kalau kita kerumahnya saja?."

"Ide bagus, mungkin dia bisa menjelaskan padaku kenapa dia tidak masuk sekolah."

Kami memutuskan untuk pergi kerumah saki sepulang sekolah. Sesampainya disana rumahnya agak sepi, aku menekan bel rumah itu dan keluarlah adik dari Saki yang aku ketauhi bernama Konishi Naoki. Aku sering bertemu dengannya karena aku sendiri sering kerumah Saki.

"Eh Yui senpai dan Arisato senpai, ada apa?."

"Ah Kichan, apa Sakichan dirumah?, soalnya dia sejak tadi tidak masuk sekolah?." Tanyaku pada Naoki.

"Loh Yui senpai tidak tau kalau sejak kemarin Saki nee belum pulang kerumah dan dia juga tidak bisa diubungi." Jawabnya.

"Heee… Sakichan belum pulang sejak kemarin?."

"Hai, kami sudah melaporkannya pada polisi sih." Jawab Naoki.

"Kau tau kemana Saki terakhir kali pergi?." Tanya Michan.

"Oneechan bilang kalau dia akan ke kantor polisi, katanya oneechan masih harus dimintai keterangan."

"Souka, apa kau sudah bertanya pada polisi disana?, mungkin ada yang melihat Sakichan pergi kemana." Tanyaku.

"Sudah tapi mereka menjawab kalau tidak melihat oneechan dimanapun."

"Begitu ya, nee Kichan kalau misal Sakichan sudah pulang hubungi aku ya."

"Hai tentu saja Yui senpai."

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu."

"Eh tidak mau mampir?."

"Arigato Kichan, demo kami masih ada kerjaan, kapan-kapan kami akan mampir lagi, jaa ne." Dan dengan begitu kami pergi meninggalkan rumah Saki menuju ke rumah paman. Diperjalanan aku terus memikirkan kemungkinan dimana Saki berada, karena sejak tadi perasaanku tidak enak.

"Tenang saja, aku yakin Saki baik-baik saja." Ucap Michan menoleh kearahku.

"Entahlah Michan hanya saja sejak tadi perasaanku tidak enak." Ucapku menundukan kepalaku.

"Hmmm, bagaimana kalau kita ke kantor polisi, mungkin ada salah satu dari mereka yang melihat Saki." Ajak Michan sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

Aku tersenyum dan meraih tangan Michan, entah kenapa dia selalu tau apa yang kuinginkan. Kami sampai dikantor polisi yang juga merupakan tempat kerja paman dan mulai menanyai satu persatu polisi yang berjaga disana sambil menunjukan foto Saki.

"Ah wanita ini, aku sempat melihatnya kemarin." Ucap salah satu polisi.

"Benarkah, dimana paman melihatnya?." Tanyaku antusias.

"Terakhir aku melihatnya masuk keruangan investigasi (Author: anggap saja itu nama ruangannya karena saya tidak tau nama ruangan itu) bersama dengan detective Adachi, dan setelah itu aku tidak melihatnya lagi." Jawabnya memasang pose berpikir.

"Apa paman tau kapan dia keluar dari ruangan tersebut?." Tanya Michan.

"Entahlah aku tidak ingat, mungkin dia keluar ketikah aku sedang membeli minuman."

"Souka, arigato paman atas informasinya." Ucapku sedikit membungkukan badanku begitu juga dengan Michan kemudian pergi meninggalkan paman tadi.

Kami memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar karena aku cukup lelah sejak tadi terus berjalan dan mencari info tentang keberadaan Saki. Aku membuka catatan kecil yang aku letakan di saku jaketku lalu menulis tentang info yang baru saja aku dapat.

"Jadi apa saja yang sudah kita dapat?." Tanya Michan padaku.

"Aku rasa beberapa saksi mata menyimpulkan hal yang sama, terakhir kali mereka melihat Sakichan sedang dimintai keterangan oleh Adachi-san, aku rasa jalan satu-satunya adalah bertanya padanya, tapi sejak tadi aku tidak melihatnya dimanapun."

"Hmmm." Michanpun melihat kesekeliling sebelum akhirnya matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang meminta maaf pada paman Ryotaro.

"Aku rasa aku menemukannya Yuichan." Ucap Michan menunjuk kearah pria tadi yang ternyata adalah Adachi. Kami bergegas menemuinya sebelum dia pergi entah kemana.

"Ah paman dan Adachi-san, konichiwa." Sapaku begitu kami sampai didepan beliau.

"Yuichan, dan Minato, sedang apa kalian disini?." Tanya paman pada kami.

"Kami hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu, ne Adachi-san boleh aku bertanya?." Tanyaku pada Adachi.

"Hmm apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?." Jawabnya.

"Etto apa kau melihat perempuan seumuranku bernama Konishi Saki yang menjadi saksi atas terbunuhnya penyiar Yamano?, soalnya banyak yang bilang kalau Sakichan terakhir kali bersamamu."

"Oh Konishi Saki, setelah aku mintai keterangan dia langsung pulang begitu saja." Jawabnya polos.

"So-souka."

"Memang kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?."

"Iie hanya ingin memastikan saja."

"Yui jika kau ingin bermain detective jangan disini oke, aku tau kau mengkhawatirkannya tapi serahkan tugas itu pada polisi, mengerti." Omel paman yang sepertinya tidak terlalu suka aku mencampuri urusan kepolisian.

"Hai gomenasai." Ucapku menundukan kepalaku.

"Hah sudahlah lebih baik kalian pulang sebelum malam, dan ingat jangan ikut campur urusan polisi." Kami berdua hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban.

* * *

**~P4:NA~**

* * *

Malamnya aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur, berkali-kali aku mencari posisi yang nyaman tapi sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Tidak bisa tidur lagi hime?." Ucap seseorang dibelakangku yang sudah sangat aku kenal sambil memeluk pinggangku karena posisi tidurku yang menyamping.

"Sekarang kau mau apa Pharos?, dan bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu." Omelku pelan karena tidak mau membangunkan Nanako yang sudah terlelap disebelahku.

"Baiklah baiklah aku akan melepaskannya, aku hanya ingin melihat kedaanmu hime, dan sepertinya kau tampak cemas, apa ada sesuatu?." Tanyanya melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan kearah jendela yang berada didepanku lalu menyibak sedikit tirai tersebut membuat cahaya bulan masuk kedalam kamarku. Aku segera mengambil posisi duduk dan melihat kearah Pharos.

"Hah sejak kemarin salah satu sahabatku hilang dan juga tidak bisa dihubungi, aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya." Jawabku menutup wajahku diantara kedua kakiku.

"Souka, tapi hime aku harap kau lebih berhati-hati, dan menyiapkan mentalmu." Ucapnya dengan wajah yang serius. Aku segera mendongkak kearahnya dan memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?."

"Entahlah tapi aku merasa kalau besok akan terjadi sesuatu, yang tidak terduga." Jawabnya kemudian menghilang. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berdoa semoga besok tidak terjadi apapun seperti yang dikatakan oleh Pharos.

_-Friday, 15/4/2011-_

Besoknya hujan turun dengan derasnya disertai kabut yang lumayan tebal. Aku berangkat sendirian karena Michan dan Yuuchan sudah berangkat duluan, mereka bilang kalau hari ini mereka piket, ditengah jalan aku bertemu dengan kucing hitam yang sedang menggaruk-garuk tiang listrik yang ada didepanya. Karena terlihat imut dimataku, akupun mengelus-ngelus kepalanya dan sepertinya dia menyukai elusanku.

"Sedang apa kau disini kucing kecil?, kau bisa sakit ditengah hujan seperti ini." Ucapku masih mengelus-elus kepalanya, dia hanya mengeong dan kembali menggaruk-garuk tiang listrik tadi dengan cakarnya.

"Apa ada sesuatu ditiang ini?." Tanyaku, dia hanya mengeong seolah membenarkan pertanyaanku tadi.

Aku memperhatikan tiang itu dari bawah keatas, dan seketikah aku dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang digantung terbalik diatas tiang listrik, posisinya hampir sama seperti penyiar Yamano sewaktu beliau meninggal, tapi yang membuatku sangat terkejut, seseorang yang digantung itu adalah Saki. Aku bahkan langsung menjatuhkan payungku dan sempat terduduk disana melihat Saki yang aku yakini sudah tiada, airmataku sudah bercampur dengan air hujan yang terus membasai tubuhku. Mungkin ini yang dimaksud Pharos tadi malam, mungkin hal ini juga yang membuat perasaanku dari kemarin tidak enak. Aku segera mengambil ponsel yang berada ditasku dengan tangan bergetar dan mulai mencari nomor telpon paman. Tak lama kemudian telponpun tersambung.

"Halo, Yui ada apa menelpon pagi-pagi sekali?." Tanya paman, sepertinya dia sedang sibuk.

"Pa-paman bi-bisakah kau datang ketempatku sekarang." Pintaku dengan nada suara yang sedikit serak.

"Dousitano apa ada sesuatu?."

"Aku, aku menemukan mayat Sakichan tergantung secara terbalik di tiang listrik."

"Apa dimana kau sekarang Yui?."

"Aku ada dijalan xxxx (sensor) dekat dengan sekolah."

"Baiklah tetap disana, aku akan segera kesana." Dan setelah itu telpon terputus.

Aku masih duduk didepan tiang listrik tersebut tanpa berniat berteduh atau sekedar menepi. Ya aku sangat syok melihat mayat Saki seperi itu, ini kedua kalinya aku melihat teman baikku meninggal secara tidak wajar. Yang pertama adalah Hanabi, dia meninggal akibat _Apathy Sindrom _yang cukup parah karena kami tidak bisa menolongnya saat itu, hingga akhirnya dia menjadi gila dan bunuh diri. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana Hanabi terjun dari lantai tertinggi Gekkoukan dan aku tidak sempat mencegahnya. Tak lama kemudian bunyi sirine polisi serta mobil ambulance terdengar ditelingaku tapi aku tak begitu menghiraukannya karena pikiranku masih fokus pada Saki, sampai sebuah tepukan dipundakku membuyarkan lamunanku, aku menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati paman sedang berjongkok menyamai posisiku, memasang wajah khawatir.

"Yui masuklah kedalam mobil." Perintahnya kemudian memberikanku jas hujan.

"Ta-tapi Sakichan?."

"Biar kami yang urus." Jawab paman membantuku berdiri dan mengantarku masuk kedalam mobil. Selama dimobil aku hanya diam saja melihat mereka menurunkan mayat Saki. Dan saat mereka berhasil menurunkannya, aku segera menghampiri mayatnya yang sempat mendapat omelan dari paman.

"Yui aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk masuk kedalam bukan?." Omel paman ketikah aku berada disamping tubuh Saki.

"Izinkan aku melihat Sakichan untuk terakhir kalinya paman, onegai." Pintaku tentu saja dengan airmata yang masih mengalir dipipiku, walaupun hanya sebentar bersama Sakichan, tapi dia tetaplah sahabatku.

Paman hanya menghela nafas dan mengizinkanku melihat Saki untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Mereka membuka kain penutupnya menampilkan wajah saki yang seperti tertidur karena tidak ada kekerasan pada tubuhnya. Aku sempat mengelus pucuk rambutnya, sungguh aku tidak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Saki, kenapa dia sampai seperti ini?. Mereka menutup kain itu lalu membawa tubuh Saki ke mobil Ambulance sedangkan aku kembali ke mobil paman dan membawaku kekantor polisi untuk dimintai keterangan. Tapi saat ini aku benar-benar masih syok, bahkan aku sempat diam saja ketikah Adachi melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan padaku, yang aku harapkan sekarang hanya Michan.

'Aku harap Michan ada disini.' Batinku kembali menangis dalam diam.

* * *

**~P4:NA~**

* * *

*Minato Pov*

"Huft akhirnya selesai juga." Gumanku setelah selesai menyapu lantai karena hari ini aku piket.

Setelah meletakan sapu itu pada tempatnya, aku segera duduk dibangkuku sambil menunggu bel masuk berbunyi. Aku heran kenapa Yui tidak kunjung datang, biasanya jam segini dia sudah datang mengingat dia itu hampir tidak pernah bolos sekolah. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara sirine mobil dari luar sekolah kami, apa terjadi suatu kasus ya?. Aku kembali mencoba menelpon Yui tapi hasilnya nihil, telponya sama sekali tidak diangkat, bahkan pesanku juga tidak dibalas.

'Sebenarnya kau dimana Yui?, apa terjadi sesuatu?, tidak biasanya dia tidak mengangkat telponku.' Batinku kembali mencoba menelpon Yui.

Tak lama kemudian senseipun datang dan aku terpaksa menyudai acara menelpon Yui yang kemungkinan besar tidak diangkat. Selama pelajaran berlangsung, aku sama sekali tidak bisa tenang, sejak tadi aku terus memandang bangku Yui dengan wajah cemas, bahkan Orpheus merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku.

'Aku harap waktu cepat berakhir, dan sebenarnya kau ada dimana sih Yui.' Pikirku gusar sambil mengacak-acak rambutku, entah kenapa kalau sudah menyangkut tentang Yui aku jadi tidak bisa tenang, bahkan pelajaran yang diterangkan sensei tidak ku pedulikan.

*SKIP TIME*

Setelah menunggu selama beberapa jam, akhirnya bel istirahat kedua berbunyi, tapi kami malah disuruh untuk berkumpul di aula karena katanya ada pengumuman penting dari kepala sekolah. Aku pergi menuju aula bersama teman-temanku yang lain, dan kebetulan sekali aku berdiri tepat disamping Yuu dan kawan-kawanya.

"Oh Minato senpai." Ucap Yuu begitu melihatku.

"Yo Yuu, Hanamura, dan Satonaka." Ucapku.

"Ah Arisato senpai, ale Yui senpai dimana, biasanya setiap ada Arisato senpai selalu ada Yui senpai." Tanya Satonaka sambil melihat kesekelilingku.

"Dia tidak masuk hari ini."

"Eh kenapa Minato senpai?." Tanya Hanamura.

"Entahlah aku tidak tau, sejak tadi aku mencoba menghubunginya tapi tidak diangkat." Jawabku kembali mencoba menghubungi Yui tapi tetap tidak diangkat.

"Berarti sama seperti Konishi senpai, sejak kemarin dia juga sulit untuk dihubungi." Ucap Hanamura sambil mengotak atik ponselnya.

"Apa kalian dengar, kepala sekolah ingin bicara, jadi kalian diam dan perhatikan!, kalau ada yang sampai berani berbicara, nama kalian akan masuk kedalam daftarku, jadi silahkan dimulai." Teriak Moron King sensei kemudian mempersilahkan kepala sekolah untuk menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Saya menyesal memberitahukan bahwa saya membawa kabar buruk, Konishi Saki dari kelas 3-B ditemukan meninggal tadi pagi." Ucap kepala sekolah dan seketikah aula menjadi riuh.

Tu-tunggu sebentar Konishi Saki?, maksudnya Saki sudah meninggal?, tapi bagaimana bisa?, aku rasa ini bukan berita yang bagus untuk Yui. Selesai pengumuman itu aku langsung mendapat telpon dari paman yang menyuruhku dan Yuu untuk datang ke kantor polisi setelah pelajaran usai untuk menjemput Yui. Aku sempat bertanya kenapa Yui bisa ada dikantor polisi?, tapi paman hanya menjawab kalau dia akan menjelaskannya nanti ketikah kami sudah sampai di disana. Aku segera mencari keberadaan Yuu dan menemukannya bersama kedua temanya di lorong pintu keluar Aula.

"Yuu." Panggilku berjalan kearahnya.

"Ada apa Minato senpai?."

"Paman menyuruh kita menjemput Yuichan di kantor polisi seusai sekolah."

"Eh menjemput Yui?, tapi sedang apa dia dikantor polisi?."

"Aku tidak tau, paman bilang akan menjelaskanya nanti."

"Eh kami boleh ikut tidak Arisato senpai?." Tanya Satonaka padaku.

"Boleh saja." Jawabku.

* * *

**~P4:NA~**

* * *

*Yui Pov*

Aku masih terdiam sambil memegang segelas coklat panas yang diberikan paman padaku, sejak tadi aku tidak mau berbicara apapun, bahkan minuman yang diberikan paman sama sekali tidak aku minum. Pikiranku masih tertuju pada Saki, air mataku sudah mengering sejak dua jam yang lalu, dan aku tidak tau sekarang sudah jam berapa. Tiba-tiba saja aku mendegar suara pintu yang dibuka juga suara seseorang yang sangat aku harapkan kehadiranya. Aku menoleh kearah pintu itu dan mendapati Michan, Yuuchan, Hanamura, serta Satonaka berdiri disana.

"Michan." Gumanku. Seketikah aku meletakan coklat panas itu dimeja depanku dan berlari menuju kearah Michan lalu memeluknya, Michan bahkan sempat terjatuh karena kaget dengan apa yang aku lakukan.

"Michan, Sakichan Sakichan." Ucapku kembali menangis.

"Aku tau Yuichan, aku sudah tau tentang Saki." Jawabnya membalas pelukanku, sedangkan aku masih menangis didadanya.

"Ano bisakah kalian meninggalkan kami berdua, biarkan aku yang menenangkan Yuichan." Pinta Michan yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh mereka. Merekapun meninggalkan kami berdua didalam ruangan itu.

"Yuichan." Panggil Michan sambil mengelus rambutku.

"Hiks… aku, aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan Michan hiks..."

"Sudahlah, Saki pasti tidak akan suka melihatmu menangis seperti ini." Aku mendongkak menatapnya masih dengan air mata yang mengalir dipipiku, Michanpun menghapus airmataku dengan jarinya kemudian tersenyum padaku.

"Ta-tapi Michan."

"Kau tau Saki pernah mengatakan padaku, kalau dia lebih suka melihatmu tersenyum dan tertawa daripada bersedih, soalnya setiap kali kau menampilkan wajah sedih entah kenapa dia juga ikut sedih."

"Kapan Sakichan mengatakannya?."

"Tentu saja sewaktu istirahat kerja, dia bilang dia selalu menikmati waktunya bersamamu." Ucap Michan, dan seketikah aku teringat kata-kata Saki saat kami sedang jalan-jalan berdua mengelilingi kota Inaba.

"_Kau tau hari ini sangat menyenangkan, yappari kalau bersama Yuichan memang menyenangkan, aku harap hari ini tidak akan pernah berakhir." _Dia mengatakannya dengan senyuman tulus yang tidak pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Aku menghapus airmata yang ada dipipiku dan mencoba tersenyum, ya walau sangat susah karena airmataku terus mengalir. Michan membantuku berdiri kemudian mendudukanku ke sofa yang sempat aku duduki tadi lalu menyerahkan coklat panas yang ada diatas meja padaku. Aku meraihnya dan langsung meminumnya hingga habis setengahnya.

"Sudah merasa baikan?." Tanya Michan padaku yang aku jawab dengan anggukan kepala.

"Lebih baik kau mengganti pakaianmu dulu, kau bisa sakit kalau memakai pakaian basah seperti itu." Perintah Michan menyerahkan pakaian ganti milikku.

Aku menerima pakaian itu dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempatku duduk kemudian mengganti pakaianku dengan pakaian yang dibawah Michan, sebuah kaos lengan pendek berwarna putih polos dan celana jins ¾. Tak lama kemudian aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan kembali duduk disamping Michan.

"Michan aku lelah." Ucapku menyenderkan kepalaku dibahu Michan, sebelum Michan sempat menyahut aku sudah tertidur dibahunya karena aku cukup lelah setelah seharian ini menangis, dan juga otakku butuh istirahat.

* * *

**~P4:NA~**

* * *

*Minato Pov*

"Michan aku lelah." Ucap Yui dan menyenderkan kepalanya dipundakku.

"Kalau begitu istirahat sa-." Belum sempat aku menyahut dia sudah tertidur dipundakku.

'Sepertinya dia kelelahan.' Pikirku lalu dengan hati-hati memindahkan kepalanya dipahaku sedangkan kakinya aku naikan keatas sofa, aku juga menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan jaket yang aku bawa karena dia sempat menggigil. Tak lama kemudian paman masuk kedalam ruangan dan sempat kaget melihat Yui sudah tertidur.

"Yui tidur?." Tanya paman padaku.

"Hai biarkan Yui istirahat dulu, sepertinya dari tadi dia sangat tertekan."

"Ya Adachi sejak tadi bertanya padanya, tapi Yui sama sekali tidak mau menjawabnya, maafkan paman ya, karena tadi sudah terlalu memaksanya."

"Iie daijoubu, tapi tolong jangan lakukan lagi ya paman, Yui sudah terlalu sering melihat orang terdekatnya pergi, karena itu dia pasti sangat syok melihat teman pertamanya di Inaba meninggal secara tidak wajar, jadi jangan terlalu memaksanya."

"Kau benar." Ucap paman duduk disampingku sambil mengelus rambut Yui.

"Oh ya dimana Yuu dan teman-temannya?." Tanyaku pada paman, karena sejak tadi aku tidak melihat mereka.

"Setelah aku menceritakan kondisi Yui mereka pergi begitu saja, katanya ada urusan sebentar dan akan kembali lagi kesini."

"Souka."

"Kalau begitu aku harus memeriksa beberapa laporan, aku tinggal sebentar ya, nanti aku kesini lagi."

"Hai." Jawabku menganggukan kepalaku, dan dengan begitu paman pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Aku kembali menatap Yui yang masih tidur dipangkuanku sambil mengelus rambutnya, tiba-tiba dia mengigau sambil menangis.

"Saki…Sakichan." Itu yang dia igaukan, aku mengapus air matanya dengan wajah cemas.

'Sebenarnya apa yang diimpikan Yui?.' Pikirku lalu memeluk lehernya. Aku benar-benar tidak suka melihat Yui bersedih seperti ini, itu membuat pikiranku tidak tenang.

* * *

**~P4:NA~**

* * *

*Yui Pov*

Aku membuka mataku dan kali ini aku berada ditempat yang cukup aneh, bahkan lebih aneh dari velvet room milik Igor. Tapi rasanya tempat ini tidak asing untukku, walau langitnya berwarna merah.

"Rasanya seperti kawasan pertokoan yang dekat dengan sekolah." Gumanku.

Seketikah ada sesosok bayangan wanita melintas didepanku dan masuk kedalam rumah yang aku yakini adalah rumah Saki. Aku mengikuti sosok itu masuk kedalam rumah dan aku terkejut karena sosok itu adalah Saki, tapi yang membuatku lebih terkejut lagi adalah Saki yang saat ini aku lihat ada dua. Saki yang satu lagi penampilanya mirip seperti Saki hanya saja dia mempunyai iris mata berwarna kuning. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang dikatakan olehnya tapi sepertinya apa yang dikatakannya tidak disukai oleh Saki yang asli karena dia terlihat memaki Saki yang satu lagi. Tiba-tiba saja ada bayangan yang menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua dan aku tau bayangan itu apa. Aku mencoba menolongnya tapi entah kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa digerakan.

"Sakichan, Sakichaaannn." Teriakku tapi terlambat, Saki sudah ditelan oleh bayangan tersebut, dan tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap.

Aku mencoba membuka mataku dan hal yang pertama kali aku lihat adalah rambut Michan. Aku rasa Michan sedang memelukku, akupun membalas pelukan Michan yang sempat membuatnya kaget dan mendongkakkan wajahnya melihat kearahku.

"Yui kau sudah bangun." Ucapnya melepas pelukannya dariku.

"Hai Michan, gomen sepertinya aku membuatmu cemas." Ucapku mengubah posisiku menjadi duduk.

"Kau bermimpi buruk Yui?."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?."

"Tadi kau mengigau memanggil nama Saki sambil menangis, apa yang sedang kau impikan?." Aku terdiam sejenak memikirkan apa aku harus memberitahunya atau tidak. Akhirnya aku hanya menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk menceritakan padanya.

"Aku bermimpi berada dikawasan pertokohan, tapi anehnya langitnya berwarna merah darah dan juga kawasan itu tertutup oleh kabut yang cukup tebal."

"Lalu."

"Aku melihat bayangan seorang wanita masuk kesebuah bangunan, dan bangunan itu seperti rumah Sakichan, aku mengikutinya dan ternyata bayangan wanita itu memang Sakichan, tapi anehnya aku melihat ada dua Saki disana."

"Dua orang?."

"Iya, Sakichan yang satu lagi mempunyai mata kuning keemasan seperti mata Yukichan, aku tidak begitu mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan waktu itu, tapi sepertinya Sakichan yang asli tidak menyukai setiap kata-kata yang diucapkan Saki yang satunya, dia terlihat berkali-kali memakinya, lalu tiba-tiba ada bayangan hitam menyelimuti mereka."

"Bayangan hitam?."

"Ya bayangan itu terlihat seperti Shadow."

"Shadow?, cotto maksudmu Shadow yang itu?."

"Emm walaupun mereka hanya berwujut bayangan, tapi aku tau kalau itu mereka, dan saat itu aku melihat Saki ditelan oleh bayangan tersebut."

"Aku mencoba menolongnya, tapi badanku tidak bisa digerakan sama sekali hiks." Lanjutku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku dan kembali menangis. Michanpun langsung memelukku mencoba untuk menenangkanku.

"Sudahlah Yuichan, itu hanya mimpi kan?."

"Hiks…tapi bagaimana kalau itu kenyataan?, ba-bagaimana kalau Sakichan benar-benar terbunuh karena 'mereka'?."

"Jika memang itu benar, itu berarti dia sudah datang."

"Apa maksudmu?." Aku mendongkak melihat kearah Michan karena merasa aneh dengan kata-kata Michan.

"Tentu saja 'tamu' Igor, jika memang benar Saki terbunuh karena para Shadow, itu artinya tamu Igor sudah datang bukan?." Aku menghapus airmataku dan mulai memikirkan kata-kata Michan.

"Benar juga, jika benar mimpiku adalah kenyataan, berarti tamu mereka sudah datang, tapi siapa?, dan dimana Shadow itu muncul?."

"Apa kemunculannya mungkin seperti _Dark Hour_?."

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?."

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau waktu itu kau seperti dikawasan pertokohan, hanya saja langitnya berwarna merah, bisa saja itu itu _Dark Hour_ versi baru?."

"Aku tidak yakin kalau itu _Drak Hour_ Michan, soalnya aku tidak melihat peti mati dan darah disekelilingku, lagipula suasananya juga tidak mirip seperti _Dark Hour_."

"Lalu dimana?."

"Entahlah, tapi sepertinya bukan didunia nyata."

"Hah, ini semakin membingungkan, yang jelas kita punya dua perkiraan, pertama jika mimpimu benar Saki dibunuh oleh 'mereka', itu berarti 'mereka' berada disuatu tempat yang kita sendiripun tidak tau dimana, kedua Saki dibunuh oleh seseorang dan pembunuhnya sangat pintar hingga tidak meninggalkan jejak sama sekali."

"Ya aku harap asumsi nomor dua itu benar, karena jika sampai benar-benar 'mereka' ada disini, maka orang-orang dikota ini dalam bahaya."

"Ya aku juga berharap seperti itu."

'_Tok…tok…tok'_ Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari arah luar. Michanpun segera mempersilahkan masuk dan ternyata itu Yuuchan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Yui?." Tanya Yuuchan padaku dengan wajah cemas.

"Ya sudah lebih baik, arigato Yuuchan." Jawabku mencoba tersenyum, tapi sepertinya gagal karena terlihat dipaksakan.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita pulang." Usul Michan sambil berjongkok didepanku yang jelas mendapat tatapan bertanya dariku.

"Aku akan menggendongmu sampai rumah." Lanjutnya seolah menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Tidak usah Michan, aku bisa jalan sendiri kok."

"Tidak dengan kondisi seperti itu Yui, sudahlah turuti saja perintahku." Akhirnya dengan terpaksa aku menuruti perintah Michan.

Aku naik keatas punggungnya, dan kamipun berjalan menuju rumah paman setelah sebelumnya meminta izin dulu pada beliau. Diperjalanan hanya diisi keheningan karena pada dasarnya mereka berdua jarang berbicara dan selalu aku yang mulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu, tapi sekarang aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara dan lebih memilih mengalungkan tanganku dileher Michan agar tidak jatuh dan membenamkan wajahku dilehernya. Aku bisa mencium wangi tubuh Michan dan entah kenapa itu membuatku sedikit lebih tenang. Sesampainya dirumah, kami langsung disambut oleh Nanako.

"Okairi oneechan, oniichan, ale oneechan kenapa?." Tanya Nanako melihat kearahku.

"Daijoubu Nanako, Yui hanya kelelahan, aku akan membawanya kekamar." Jawab Michan lalu berjalan kearah kamarku dan Nanako dan meletakanku difuton yang telah disiapkan. Ketikah Michan akan pergi, aku langsung memegang tanganya, mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Michan temani aku sebentar ya." Ucapku memohon pada Michan.

"Hai, wakatta." Jawab Michan sambil mengusap rambutku dan aku mulai tertidur kembali.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Tidak usah banya bicara lagi saya akan menjawab Review yang sudah masuk…

**silgain****: **Ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih sudah mendukung saya :D

Untuk pair Yuu sendiri, saya tidak berencana untuk memasangkan dia dengan character aslinya, mungkin dengan oc lain, karena saya lebih suka main character berpasangan dengan oc, hehehehe…

Terus ikuti cerita ini dan jangan lupa **Review Please…!.**

* * *

**See You Next ****Chapter 5: ****New Persona User**


	5. Chapter 5: New Persona User

_**Flashback Chapter 4**_

"_**Okairi oneechan, oniichan, ale oneechan kenapa?." Tanya Nanako melihat kearahku.**_

"_**Daijoubu Nanako, Yui hanya kelelahan, aku akan membawanya kekamar." Jawab Michan lalu berjalan kearah kamarku dan Nanako dan meletakanku difuton. Ketikah Michan akan pergi, aku langsung memegang tanganya, mencegahnya untuk pergi.**_

"_**Michan temani aku sebentar ya." Ucapku memohon pada Michan.**_

"_**Hai, wakatta." Jawab Michan sambil mengusap rambutku dan aku mulai tertidur kembali.**_

* * *

**PERSONA © ATLUS**

**PERSONA 4: NEW ADVENTURE © SHERRYSAKURA99**

**COVER © SHERRYSAKURA99**

**.**

**WARNING: OC, OOC (mungkin), cerita ini mengikuti jalan cerita Persona 4 dan jika ada yang kurang mengerti jalan ceritanya atau banyak kesalahan Typo mohon di maklumi.**

**PS: Disini Arisato Minato masih hidup, dan dia umurnya masih 18th.**

**Genre: Friendship, Adventure, Mistery, Romance, Humor (mungkin, walau humornya agak garing).**

**Rate:T**

**Pair: Arisato Minato X Oc (Asakura Yui)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: ****New Persona User**

* * *

_-Wednesday, 20/4/2011-_

_-Place: Junes-_

Sudah lima hari semenjak kematian Saki, dan aku juga mendengar salah satu teman Yuuchan sempat menghilang, hanya saja dia berhasil kembali dengan selamat. Aku sekarang sedang berada di Junes tepatnya ditokoh buku untuk mengecek apa Novelku sudah diterbitkan apa belum. Aku mencarinya dibagian Novel action dan menelusuri setiap nama yang dipajang disana.

'WWO, WWO, ah ketemu.' Batinku lalu mengambil Novel itu dari rak buku. Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menepuk pundakku dan sempat membuatku terkejut.

"Ah maaf bisa kami mewawancaraimu sebentar?, kami dalam acara 'Rating' ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu boleh?." Tanya seorang wanita yang aku yakini adalah seorang penyiar acara karena dia juga bersama seorang kameramen.

"Tentu." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Arigato, kalau begitu Taku siapkan kameranya." Perintah wanita tadi pada kameramen yang langsung dituruti olehnya.

"Baiklah, 3 2 1 Action." Ucap kameramen itu.

"Saya disini sudah bersama salah seorang pelanggan, yang sepertinya sangat menyukai novel, oh ya kira-kira novel apa yang anda sukai?." Tanya wanita itu mengarahkan micnya padaku.

"Aku suka novel WWO karya Eurydice sensei." Jawabku sambil tersenyum. Tidak apa-apa kan mempromosikan novel sendiri?.

"Kenapa kau menyukai novel itu?."

"Hmm mungkin karena ceritanya menarik, dan aku selalu penasaran dengan kelanjutan novelnya setiap kali aku selesai membaca."

"Hehehe, aku tidak menyangkah kalau novel buatan Eurydice sensei selalu menarik, dan mari kita lihat hasil Ratingnya, wow mengejutkan, ternyata WWO milik Eurydice sensei berada diurutan pertama, sasuga Eurydice sensei dia selalu menempati posisi pertama dalam Rating ini, entah itu novel, film, maupun game, kalau begitu kita akan lanjutkan pada Rating-Rating selanjutnya yang tidak kalah menarik, sampai jumpa." Ucap wanita tadi mengakhiri acaranya. Waow aku tidak menyangka kalau novelku bisa menduduki rating teratas, ini sebuah kemajuan. Setelah semuanya selesai wanita tadi menjabat tanganku dan mengucapkan terima kasih lalu pergi dari hadapanku.

_-Place: Dojima House-_

"_Hehehe, aku tidak menyangkah kalau novel buatan Eurydice sensei selalu menarik, dan mari kita lihat hasil Ratingnya, wow mengejutkan, ternyata WWO milik Eurydice sensei berada diurutan pertama, sasuga Eurydice sensei dia selalu menempati posisi pertama dalam Rating ini, entah itu novel, film, maupun game, kalau begitu kita akan lanjutkan pada Rating-Rating selanjutnya yang tidak kalah menarik, sampai jumpa." _Ucap wanita yang sempat mewawancaraiku tadi. Saat ini aku sedang menonton acara Rating bersama dengan Michan, Nanako, Yuuchan, dan paman. Ternyata acara itu disiarkan dimalam hari, dan kebetulan sekali diluar sedang hujan sejak tadi sore.

"Hee bagaimana kau bisa muncul di tv oneechan?." Tanya Nanako padaku.

"Aku bertemu dengan penyiar itu saat aku di Junes, dan dia langsung mewawancaraiku."

"Souka, tapi bukanya Eurydice sensei itu adalah one-." Mulut Nanako langsung aku tutup dengan tangan sebelum dia membocorkan pen nameku.

"Nanachan bukanya sudah kubilang jangan membocorkan rahasia kita, disini yang tau pen nameku hanya Nanachan dan Michan saja." Bisikku pada Nanako yang masih aku tutup mulutnya.

"Hai gomenasai." Jawab Nanako dan langsung aku lepas tanganku.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?." Tanya paman pada kami.

"Nandemonai, hanya rahasia sesama wanita, iya kan Nanachan." Jawabku mengerling kearah Nanako.

"Hai, otousan tidak boleh tau." Timpal Nanako sambil mengedipkan mata kirinya kepadaku yang aku balas dengan kekehan dan wajah kesal dari paman.

"Hah ya sudahlah, lebih baik kalian tidur ini sudah larut malam." Perintah paman pada kami.

Kami akhirnya tidur dikamar masing-masing tapi tidak denganku, karena ya masih ada beberapa cerita yang harus aku selesaikan dan besok sudah harus diserahkan pada Kanata-san. Jadi aku sudah memutuskan.

'Sepertinya aku akan begadang malam ini.' Pikirku beranjak dari tempat tidurku, Nanako sudah tidur jadi sebisa mungkin aku tidak menimbulkan suara agar dia tidak terbangun.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 01.00 dan aku masih berkutat dengan laptop putih milikku, aku merenggangkan badaku sejenak sebelum akhirnya membaca ulang tulisanku, mungkin saja ada yang salah atau aku melewatkan sesuatu. Sampai akhirnya ideku buntu dibagian akhirnya.

'Apa yang terjadi pada Sayuri setelah ini?.' Pikirku.

Sayuri adalah nama heroin yang aku buat dalam novel WWO atau bisa disebut War World Online. Novel ini bercerita tentang Akira Sayuri seorang perempuan yang sangat suka sekali dengan game dan anime, bisa dibilang dia itu seorang otaku. Suatu hari dia menemukan sebuah game yang bernama War World Online tergeletak dijalanan. Karena penasaran dia mencoba game itu, tapi ternyata game itu malah membuatnya terjebak dalam dunia game dan satu-satunya cara untuk keluar dari game itu adalah dengan menamatkanya. Didalam game dia tidak sendirian, ya dia dibantu oleh beberapa orang agar bisa mengalahkan sang kaisar, karena namanya juga War World jadi tidak mungkin kalau dia sendirian bukan. Ceritanya saat ini sudah sampai Sayuri dan teman-temannya sedang menyelamatkan temanya yang lain yang digunakan musuh sebagai sandera, dan mereka terjebak dalam perangkap musuh, terkunci dalam ruangan tertutup dan tidak ada ventilasi atau lubang apapun didalamnya. Sekarang yang membuatku bingung adalah, bagaimana caranya mereka keluar dari sana. Sangat tidak mungkin seseorang bisa keluar dari ruangan tertutup seperti itu, pembunuhan diruangan tertutup saja masih butuh beberapa celah kecil. Berkali-kali aku memikirkannya tapi tidak ketemu juga, sampai-sampai rambutku kusut karena sejak tadi aku mengacak-ngacaknya. Sampai akhirnya aku melihat kearah langit-langit kamarku mencoba membayangkan jika aku berada diposisi Sayuri.

'Kalau aku berada diposisinya, mungkin yang bisa aku lakukan hanya menunggu, kecuali jika Michan menolongku dengan cara menerobos kedalam, tu-tunggu sebentar, jika memang tidak bisa keluar dari dalam, setidaknya mereka bisa keluar jika ada seseorang yang menerobos dari luar, tapi bagaimana caranya Sayuri bisa menghubungi temanya yang berada diluar kapal?, tentunya alat komunkasi sangat susah mengingat ini diruang tertutup.' Aku menghelah nafas dan memikirkan kembali bagaimana cara Sayuri bisa menghubungi temanya yang berada diluar kapal. Sampai akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah petunjuk.

'Sebentar, sebentar, bukanya Sayuri dan Erik punya kekuatan batin?, ah mungkin itu bisa dilakukan, benar juga pakai cara itu saja, kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku sejak tadi.' Pikirku sambil menepuk pelan kepalaku dan kembali melanjutkan mengetik cerita yang sempat terhenti. Ahirnya setelah sekian lama, tepat jam 03.00 aku menyelesaikan ceritaku dan siap dikirim ketempat Kanata-san. Akupun memutuskan untuk tidur karena pikiranku sudah lelah dan badanku juga sudah capek. Aku melihat kesekeliling mencari keberadan Pharos tapi tidak kutemukan dimanapun.

'Tumben sekali hari ini aku tidak melihatnya, biasanya dia selalu muncul tiba-tiba, ya sudahlah lebih baik aku tidur.' Pikirku dan mulai mencoba untuk tidur.

* * *

_**~P4:NA~**_

* * *

_-Thusday, 21/4/2011-_

_-Place: Dojima House-_

"Yosh sudah selesai, dan siap dikirim." Ucapku setelah selesai mencetak hasil tulisanku kemarin dan memasukannya kedalam amplop coklat. Aku beranjak dari kamarku dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

"Eh Yui kau mau kemana?." Tanya Yuuchan yang sedang memasak untuk makan malam.

"Aku mau kekantor pos dulu, cuma sebentar kok." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Mau aku antar?."

"Tidak usah Yuuchan, aku bisa kesana sendiri kok, kasian Nanachan tidak ada yang menemani."

"Tapi-."

"Daijoubu, nanti pulangnya aku bersama Michan, lagipula Michan pasti masih di Junes."

"Baiklah, berhati-hatilah."

"Hai ittekimasu." Ucapku keluar dari rumah dan mulai membuka payungku karena cuacanya memang sedang hujan disertai kabut yang lumayan tebal.

Aku berjalan kearah kantor pos yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari rumah tapi cukup dekat dengan Junes. Diperjalanan aku sempat merasa kalau sedang diikuti, berkali-kali aku menoleh kebelakang tapi tidak menemukan siapapun disana.

'Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.' Pikirku kembali melanjutkan perjalananku.

Sesampainya dikantor pos aku segera menyerahkan amplop itu pada petugasnya baru setelah itu aku menuju ke Junes, dan bodohnya aku tidak bawa ponsel karena sedang ku charge dirumah. Jadi aku hanya bisa berharap Michan masih belum pulang. Perjalanan menuju Junespun lagi-lagi aku merasa seperti diikuti seseorang dan itu membuatku sedikit tidak tenang, sampai akhirnya aku berhenti karena hampir menginjak kucing kecil dipinggir jalan.

"Hah hampir saja aku menginjaknya." Ucapku menghela nafas lalu mulai berjongkok didepan kucing kecil berwarna hitam itu.

"Ale bukanya kau kucing yang dulu pernah menemukan mayat Sakichan?." Ucapku sambil mengelus kepalanya. Tiba-tiba saja ada yang membekap mulutku dari belakang, aku mencoba melawan tapi entah kenapa tubuhku lemas dan aku juga mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

'Sial dia menggunakan obat bius.' Batinku dan seketikah kesadaranku mulai hilang.

* * *

_**~P4:NA~**_

* * *

*Minato Pov*

"Tadaima." Ucapku masuk kedalam rumah, aku baru saja pulang karena hari ini pekerjaanku lumayan banyak di Junes.

"Okairi Minato nii." Ucap Nanako sambil memelukku yang aku balas dengan senyuman serta usapan dikepalanya.

"Okairi Minato senpai." Ucap Yuu tersenyum tipis. Aku melihat kesekeliling tapi tidak menemukan Yui dimanapun.

"Dimana Yuichan?." Tanyaku pada mereka.

"Tadi oneechan bilang kalau dia mau kekantor pos dan nanti pulangnya bersama Minato nii, apa dia tidak bersamamu?." Tanya Nanako padaku.

"Iie dia tidak bilang apapun kalau dia mau pulang bersamaku."

"Eh dia tidak menelponmu senpai."

"Tidak kok, mungkin lebih baik aku menelponya." Ucapku mengambil ponsel disakuku dan mencari nomor Yui, setelah ketemu aku langsung menelponya.

_We are all trapped in a maze of relationships _

_That goes on with or without you._

_I swim in the sea of the unconscious._

_I'll search for your heart, pursuing my true self_

Oke itu adalah dering nada ponsel Yui yang terdengar dikamar Nanako, kami langsung menuju kamar Nanako dan menemukan ponsel Yui yang tergeletak dimeja belajar dan sedang di carge. Aku langsung menepuk jidat sedangkan Yuu sweetdrop melihat hal itu.

"Hah Yui kanapa kau begitu ceroboh sampai meninggalkan ponselmu." Ucapku masih menepuk jidatku.

"Mungkin lebih baik kita mencarinya sebelum paman-." Belum sempat Yuu melanjutkan ucapanya, terdengar suara paman dari arah ruang tamu.

"Tadaima."

"Okairi otousan." Jawab Nanako

"Okairi paman." Ucap kami berdua bersamaan.

"Sedang apa kalian dikamar Nanako?."

"Begini kami sedang mencoba menghubungi oneesan tapi ponselnya tertinggal dirumah." Jawab Nanako.

"Memang Yui kemana."

"Dia bilang mau kekantor pos tapi sampai sekarang belum pulang." Jawabku dengan wajah cemas, entah kenapa perasaanku kembali tidak enak.

"Lebih baik kita mencarinya, kebetulan hujan baru saja berhenti." Usul paman yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari kami.

Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk kekantor pos mencari Yui sedangkan Nanako berada dirumah jaga-jaga kalau Yui tiba-tiba pulang. Sesampainya di kantor pos, kami bertiga langsung bertanya pada petugas yang berjaga disana dan dia bilang kalau Yui sudah pergi satu jam yang lalu, setelah itu kami memutuskan untuk ke Junes karena mungkin saja Yui berada disana. Tapi di tengah jalan aku menemukan payung tergeletak begitu saja disana serta ada tas kecil yang tergeletak tak jauh dari payung itu.

"Minato senpai bukannya itu payung Yui." Ucap Yuu menunjuk kearah payung tersebut. Kamipun segera mendekat kearah payung itu.

"Kau benar dan juga ini tas milik Yui." Ucapku sambil memeriksa tas berwarna putih itu.

"Tapi kenapa bisa ada disini?." Komentar paman melihat kearah tas yang aku bawa.

"Jangan-jangan Yui diculik?." Ucapku.

"Atau mungkin menghilang seperti kasus baru-baru ini." Komentar paman yang sempat membuatku dan Yuu terkejut.

"Apapun itu biar paman yang urus, yang jelas sekarang kita pulang."

"Ta-tapi Yui belum kita temukan."

"Kita tidak bisa menemukanya sekarang Minato ini sudah larut malam, besok kita cari lagi, mungkin saja ada saksi mata yang melihatnya." Usul paman, aku hanya bisa menundukan kepalaku dan menjawab "hai" dengan suara pelan.

Kamipun akhirnya memutuskan pulang tanpa membawa Yui, sesampainya dirumah Nanako terus menanyakan keberadaan Yui, bahkan dia sempat menangis ketikah mendengar kalau kami tidak berhasil menemukannya dan harus ditenangkan oleh Yuu, sedangkan aku sendiri lebih memilih untuk langsung kekamarku sambil membawa tas milik Yui. Jujur saja aku sedikit kecewa dengan paman karena dia tidak langsung membawa Yui pulang. Sebenarnya aku berniat untuk mencarinya malam ini tapi melihat situasi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Berkali-kali aku mencoba tidur tapi tidak berhasil sampai akhirnya suara dari arah tv dikamarku mengalihkan fokusku.

_Bzztt…Bzztt… _(Author: anggap saja itu suara Mayonaka Tv)

'Bukanya tv itu sudah aku matikan.' Pikirku mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurku menuju tv yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat tidurku.

'Tunggu sebentar, jam berapa ini.' Aku melihat kearah jam dinding yang berada diatas tv tersebut dan ternyata sudah jam 12 malam.

'Masakah ini Mayonaka Tv yang pernah diceritakan Saki.' Aku terus melihat kearah tv itu dan aku terkejut karena Mayonaka Tv sedang menayangkan Yui yang kedua tangannya sedang diikat dan dia juga digantung di tiang, samar-samar aku juga mendengar suara auman disekitar Yui, lalu aku juga melihat sebuah menara yang sangat tidak asing untukku. Setelah itu tv kembali padam.

'Yui, jangan-jangan.'

"Apa kau sependapat denganku Orpheus." Ucapku menoleh kesebelahku dan seketikah terdapat wujud Orpheus yang transparan muncul disebelahku sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku rasa Yui terjebak didalam menara itu, tapi dimana dia berada, jika memang terjadi _Dark Hour_ disini, aku pasti bisa masuk kedalamnya, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa, lalu dimana Yui berada?." Gumanku sambil menutup sebelah mataku.

"Pasti ada suatu petunjuk, hah mungkin saja besok aku bisa menemukannya." Lanjutku kemudian kembali mencoba untuk tidur.

_-Friday, 22/4/2011-_

_-Place: Yasogami High School-_

Besoknya, aku bersekolah seperti biasa hanya saja kali ini tidak ada Yui disampingku dan aku cukup kesepian karena itu, tentu saja aku juga mencemaskannya. Saat istirahat, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan disekitar sekolah yang memang jarang aku lakukan karena biasanya aku menghabiskan makan siang diatap bersama Yui dan Yuu. Ketikah aku berjalan dilorong, aku menemukan Yuu dan teman-temannya sedang mengobrol, awalnya aku ingin menyapa mereka tapi kuurungkan begitu aku mendengar apa yang sedang mereka bahas, akupun mencoba mempertajam pendengaranku sembari bersembunyi di lorong yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Ne apa kau melihat Mayonaka Tv tadi malam?." Tanya Satonaka.

"Aku melihatnya, bukankah itu Yui senpai." jawab Hanamura.

"Dua hari yang lalu kita juga melihat bayangan seperti Yui senpai bukan?." Timpal Satonaka.

"Ne apa Yui senpai benar-benar hilang?." Tanya Hanamura pada Yuu.

"Ya tadi malam kami sudah mencarinya dan hanya menemukan payung serta tas milik Yui, tapi ada yang aneh dengan Mayonaka Tv tadi malam."

"Aneh bagaimana?."-Satonaka.

"Kau masih ingat tidak ketikah Amagi menghilang, Shadow miliknya berbicara aneh saat Mayonaka Tv muncul, tapi saat tayangan tadi malam aku tidak melihat hal itu terjadi pada Yui." –Yuu.

"Benar, tapi apapun itu kita harus menyelamatkannya."-Hanamura.

"Kau benar." Ucap Yuu.

"Ya mungkin kau bisa mengajakku juga." Ucapku mulai keluar dari tempat persembunyianku yang seketikah membuat mereka bertiga terkejut.

"Mi-Minato senpai, sejak kapan kau ada disitu?." Tanya Hanamura menujuk kearahku.

"Sejak kalian membahas Mayonaka TV, Jadi Yuu kau tau dimana keberadaan Yui bukan?." Tanyaku mengerling kearah Yuu yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala olehnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ikut."

"Tapi Arisato senpai tempat itu sangat berbahaya." Cegah Satonaka.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku akan menyelamatkan Yui meskipun itu harus mengorbankan nyawaku." Jawabku dingin sambil menatap tajam kearah mereka. Ya kalaupun memang Yui berada disuatu tempat dan dikelilingi oleh 'mereka' aku pasti akan menyelamatkannya. Yuu memandangku sejenak sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas dan mensetujui permintaanku.

"Kalau begitu pulang sekolah kita berkumpul di Junes." Ucap Yuu pada kami yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh kami semua.

* * *

_**~P4:NA~**_

* * *

"Oh ya kenapa kita dibagian elektronik?." Tanyaku pada mereka. Pulang sekolah kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke Junes, dan beruntunglah aku diberi libur karena kemarin sempat lembur. Tapi sekarang aku dibuat bingung karena kita pergi kebagian elektronik dan berhenti disebuah tv layar lebar yang dipajang ditoko tersebut.

"Kita akan masuk lewat sini senpai." jawab Hanamura.

"Lewat tv?, apa kalian sedang bercanda denganku?."

"Tidak kok ini sungguhan senpai." Jawab Satonaka meyakinkanku.

"Baiklah, lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan."

"Kita tinggal masuk saja ayo." Jawab Hanamura sambil mendorongku yang berdiri tepat didepan tv tersebut bersama dengan Yuu. Aku dan Yuu sama-sama masuk kedalam tv tersebut diikuti oleh Satonaka dan Hanamura, dan aku terkejut karena aku memang bisa masuk kedalamnya. Aku mendarat dengan posisi duduk dan itu lumayan sakit, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara seseorang mendekat kearah kami.

"Kalian kembali kuma." Ucap seseorang itu, aku menoleh kesumber suara dan lagi-lagi aku dibuat terkejut oleh makhluk aneh memakai baju merah dan ah aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya, yang jelas makhluk ini aneh. Aku berdiri dari posisi dudukku dan melihat kesekeliling, tempat ini rasanya sangat asing, tapi aku bisa merasakan hawa Shadow disekitarku.

"Kau siapa kuma?." Tanya makhluk tadi padaku.

"Namaku Arisato Minato, kau siapa?."

"Namaku Kuma kuma, tapi sedang apa kau disini?."

"Kami ingin menyelamatkan seseorang, apa kau merasakan ada hawa seseorang disini?." Tanya Yuu pada makhluk yang bernama Kuma.

"Seseorang?, aku memang merasakannya tapi aku tidak tau dimana dia kuma."

"Lalu bagaimana kita mencari Yui senpai?." Tanya Hanamura.

"Mungkin jika sensei punya barang miliknya, aku bisa mencari lewat baunya kuma."

"Kalau barang Yui aku punya." Jawabku sambil merogoh sakuku lalu mengeluarkan kalung milik Yui dan memberikannya pada Kuma. Diapun langsung mengendus layaknya anjing pelacak, dan itu membuat Hanamura sweetdrop.

"Sniff…sniff…aku sudah menemukannya kuma, disebelah sini." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk kesebelah kanan.

"Tunggu sebentar Kuma, bisahkan kau memberikan kacamata pada Minato senpai, dia pasti tidak bisa melihat sekelilingnya." Pinta Yuu pada Kuma, memang benar kabut disini cukup tebal dan itu membuat pandanganku juga ikut terbatas.

"Ah baiklah kuma, ini." Dia memberikanku kacamata yang modelnya sama seperti Yuu hanya saja warnanya biru gelap. Aku memakainya dan ternyata aku bisa melihat kesekelilingku dengan sangat jelas. Kami akhirnya menuju kearah yang ditunjuk Kuma dan berhenti disebuah menara yang aku kenal sebagai Tartarus, tempat dimana kami pernah melawan Nyx dulu.

"Wah menara ini tinggi sekali." Kagum Satonaka sambil melihat keatas.

"Ya aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat ujungnya." Timpal Hanamura.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, ayo kita masuk kedalam." Usulku.

Kami segera masuk kedalam dengan aku yang terus berlari didepan mereka. Satu-satunya yang aku pikirkan adalah Yui, bahkan aku tidak memperdulikan Shadow yang terus menyerang kami. Sampai akhirnya ada beberapa Shadow yang menghalangi jalanku.

'Cih sial mereka menghalangiku.'

"Minato senpai awas." Ucap Yuu dan seketika terdapat Shadow yang akan menyerangku dengan tanganya. Aku langsung melompat kekanan menghindari serangannya sedangkan Yuu menyerang dengan menggunakan personanya.

"Persona." Ucap Yuu, dari dalam tubuh Yuu muncul sesosok makluk bertopeng dan mengenakan baju berwarna hitam serta membawa tombak ditangan kirinya.

"Izanagi." Lanjut Yuu dan makhluk itu mengeluarkan petir yang langsung menghancurkan Shadow tersebut.

"Souka, jadi begitu ya, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka." Ucapku yang terdengar oleh mereka semua.

"Apa maksudnya Minato senpai." Tanya Yuu padaku.

"Iie nandemonai." Jawabku kemudian kembali berlari menelusuri Tartarus.

Setelah cukup lama kami menelusuri Tartarus, kami sampai disalah satu lantai yang entah keberapa, tapi aku ingat pasti lantai ini adalah lantai dimana Yui mendapatkan personanya pertama kali, lantai dimana Yui pernah hampir jatuh dari Tartarus. Aku membuka pintu yang ada didepanku dan kami melihat Yui dengan posisi yang sama seperti ada di Mayonaka Tv.

"Yui." Teriakku menghampiri Yui tapi langsung dihadang oleh Shadow yang ukurannya cukup besar, badanya seperti harimau dan memiliki dua kepala. Dia langsung menyerangku dengan tangannya, karena terlambat menghindar aku terkena serangan itu dan tubuhku terpental kearah Yuu, kami berduapun sama-sama terjatuh karena serangan itu.

"**Khu…khu…khu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendekati mangsaku**." Ucapnya sambil menyeringai. Dia mengeluarkan semacam duri yang terbuat dari es didalam mulutnya dan itu langsung mengarah kearah kami.

"Persona, Jack o Lantern." Ucap Yuu sambil meremas kartu yang ada ditanganya, munculah makhluk berkepala labu dan membawa sebuah lentera ditanganya, dia langsung membuat perisai dari api yang tentu saja membuat es itu meleleh. Aku langsung berdiri dari posisi duduku dan menatap tidak suka kearah Shadow yang ada didepan kami.

"Ukh…Michan." Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara Yui yang berada dibelakang Shadow tadi.

"Yui kau tidak apa-apa?." Tanyaku padanya.

"A-apa yang terjadi?, kenapa aku diikat?, dan aku ada dimana?." Tanya Yui bertubi-tubi, sepertinya dia sedikit panik.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskanya sekarang, yang jelas aku akan menyelamatkanmu." Ucapku berlari kearah Yui tapi lagi-lagi aku dihadang oleh Shadow itu, dengan sigap Yuu menyelamatkanku sebelum aku terkena serangan miliknya.

"Michan." Teriak Yui cemas.

"Minato senpai kita harus tenang, mungkin saja Shadow itu adalah bagian dari Yui senpai." ucap Yuu padaku.

"Apa maksudmu." Tanyaku yang tidak mengerti maksud Yuu.

"Makhluk itu adalah Shadow, dan selama yang kami tau setiap orang yang kami selamatkan selalu diserang oleh Shadownya sendiri, bisa dibilang sisi lain dari dirinya menyerang dirinya yang asli, dan bisa saja Shadow itu adalah Shadow milik Yui senpai." jelas Yuu padaku.

"Jangan bercanda, mana mungkin itu diri Yui yang satu lagi, jelas-jelas dia adalah Shadow yang memang ingin memakan Yui." Bentakku, karena memang kenyataanya sisi lain milik Yui sudah hidup didunia nyata, jadi tidak mungkin dia mempunyai sisi yang lain lagi.

"Apa yang dikatakan Michan benar, makhluk itu memang bukan diriku, akh." Ucap Yui terputus karena lehernya dicekik oleh Shadow tadi.

"Yui, kau kurang ajar." Makiku, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Orpheus dikepalaku.

"_Gunakan aku, aku akan menyelamatkannya_."

'Tapi bagaimana caranya?.'

"_Arahkan saja, tanganmu seperti halnya kau memegang sebuah evoker_."

"Tapi kenapa Shadow itu tidak berubah setelah Yui senpai menolak Shadownya?." Tanya Hanamura.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau makhluk itu hanya ingin memakan Yui." Jawabku sambil menyeringai.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?." Tanya Satonaka.

"Karena aku sudah pernah bertemu dengan sisi lain dari Yui." Jawabku lalu membentuk tangan kananku menjadi seperti sebuah pistol dan mengarahkan ke kepalaku.

"Persona, Orpheus." Ucapku seketika seperti ada suara pecahan kaca lalu munculah sosok Orpheus dari dalam tubuhku. Aku sempat melihat wajah terkejut dari mereka ketikah melihatku mengeluarkan personaku.

"Kau bisa mengeluarkan persona?, masakah?." Tanya Yuu padaku.

"Itu benar, aku memang seorang persona user, begitu juga dengan Yui." Jawabku mengarahkan Orpheus pada Shadow tadi menyuruhnya untuk menyerang menggunakan harpa miliknya dan itu berhasil, setidaknya dia melepaskan cengkramanya pada leher Yui.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa senpai?." tanya Hanamura padaku.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan, sekarang kita harus menyelamatkan Yui, kalian bertiga serang Shadow itu sedangkan aku akan melepaskan ikatan pada Yui." Perintahku yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala olehnya.

Mereka segera menyerang Shadow itu dengan persona mereka, sedangkan aku berlari kearah Yui dan mencoba melepaskan ikatan yang ada ditanganya tentu saja menggunakan kekuatan Orpheus mengingat jarak Yui yang cukup tinggi dariku. Setelah berhasil melepaskanya, aku segera menangkap Yui dan menggendongnya ala bridal style menujuh kearah yang lain.

"**Grrr…kalian berani sekali membawa mangsaku pergi, aku tidak akan memafkan kalian.**" Ucap Shadow itu dan kembali mengeluarkan duri-duri es pada kami. Belum sempat aku menyuruh Orpheus untuk melelehkanya, aku sudah keduluan oleh Yui yang mengeluarkan personanya.

"Persona, Eurydice." Ucapnya sambil menangkupkan kedua tanganya mengambil posisi seperti berdoa. Seketikah muncul sesosok wanita cantik bersurai hijau panjang yang diikat ponytail dengan mata merah menyalah dan mengenakan topeng dibagian mata berwarna kuning keemasan lalu memakai gaun berwarna hijau terang yang menjuntai sampai menutupi kakinya, dia juga mengenakan sebuah jubah berwarna hitam dipundaknya, serta dikedua tanganganya terdapat pedang berwarna hijau. Eurydice langsung menyatuhkan kedua pedangnya membentuk angka X dan membuat sebuah perisai untuk melindungi kami dari serangan Shadow itu.

"Aku tidak akan memafkanmu karena telah melukai Michan." Ucapnya, seketikah mata kirinya berubah menjadi kuning keemasan. Memang jika Yui mengeluarkan persona maka mata sebelah kirinya akan menjadi kuning, aku rasa itu karena pengaruh dari persona dan juga _Emperess Eye_ miliknya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu." Ucapku menggengam tangan kiri Yui yang dibalas dengan senyuman darinya. Aku mengarahkan Orpheus untuk menyerang Shadow itu dengan elemen api miliknya, sedangkan Yuu dan kawan-kawanya juga ikut membantu.

"Shadownya melemah kuma." Ucap Kuma menunjuk kearah Shadow itu.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita membuat serangan gabungan Michan." Usul Yui.

"Tentu saja, Orpheus." Ucapku menyuruh Orpheus menyerang dengan serangan apinya.

"Yosh Eurydice." Ucap Yui yang juga mengarahkan Eurydice pada Shadow itu.

Dia langsung mengeluarkan jurus anginya dan memperbesar api yang dicitapkan Orpheus hingga api itu sepenuhnya membakar Shadow tersebut. Shadow itu meledak dan hilang bersamaan dengan tartarus yang mulai runtuh. Kami segera keluar dari Tartarus sebelum menara itu sepenuhnya runtuh.

"Hah aku tidak menyangkah kalau menara itu langsung runtuh ketikah kita mengalahkan Shadownya." Komentar Hanamura sambil melihat kearah puing-puing Tartarus.

"Arigato minna, karena sudah menyelamatkanku." Ucap Yui sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Iie daijoubu Yui senpai, lagipula kalian berdua yang sudah mengalahkan Shadownya bukan?." Ucap Hanamura.

"Tapi aku masih penasaran bagaimana bisa kalian berdua memiliki persona?." Tanya Satonaka pada kami.

"Ah kalau soal itu kami akan menceritakannya lain kali, yang jelas lebih baik kita keluar dari sini." Usulku. Tiba-tiba saja badan Yui sedikit oleng dan dengan sigap aku langsung menangkapnya.

"Daijoubu Yui?."

"Kepalaku sedikit pusing." Jawabnya sambil memegang kepalanya. Aku langsung menggendong Yui ala bridal style.

"Ne Kuma-san, bisakah kau menunjukan jalan keluarnya, aku rasa Yui butuh istirahat." Pintaku pada Kuma.

"Oke kuma, ayo ikuti aku." Jawabnya kemudian menunjukan jalannya pada kami berlima.

"Ngomong-ngomong sebenarnya kita ada dimana?." Tanya Yui ditengah-tengah perjalanan kami.

"Kita ada didalam Tv Yui." Jawab Yuu.

"Tv?, maksudnya kita masuk kedalam tv?, tapi bagaimana bisa?."

"Kalau itu kami sendiripun juga tidak tau senpai, lebih tepatnya kami masih mencari tau." Jawab Hanamura.

"Souka, lalu kamu siapa?." Tanya Yui pada Kuma.

"Namaku Kuma kuma, yoroshikune kuma."

"Kuma-san desuka, namaku Asakura Yui desu, kau bisa memanggilku Yui, oh ya apa Kuma-san tinggal disini?."

"Hai begitulah Kuma, awalnya tempat ini sangat tenang kuma, tapi semenjak para Shadow datang, tempat ini jadi seperti ini kuma, padahal aku hanya ingin hidup tenang kuma." Jawab Kuma sambil menundukan pandanganya.

"Apa Sakichan juga masuk kedalam tempat ini?."

"Ya bisa dibilang seperti itu." Jawab Hanamura.

"Souka, ne bolehkan kami ikut membantu kalian?, hitung-hitung sebagai balas budi karena kalian telah menyelamatkanku."

"Benarkah kuma?."

"Hai Kuma-san." Jawab Yui sambil tersenyum.

"Yatta, arigato Yuichan, jaa kalau begitu, ini untukmu kuma." Ucap Kuma sambil menyerahkan kacamata dengan frame agak besar serta berwarna putih pada Yui.

"Eh kacamata ini untuk apa?." Tanya Yui mengambil kacamata itu dari tangan Kuma.

"Itu agar kau bisa melihat selama berada di Mayonaka Tv senpai." Jawab Satonaka.

"Souka, arigato Kuma-san." Ucap Yui mulai memakai kacamata itu, dan dia terlihat imut menggunakan kacamata pemberian Kuma.

Setelah kami kembali kedunia nyata, kami memutuskan untuk langsung pulang. Dan sesampainya dirumah, kami langsung dihujani dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari paman perihal Yui yang sudah kami temukan. Tentu saja pertanyaan paman dapat dijawab Yui dengan sempurnah yang seratus persen adalah kebohongan (kecuali bagian dimana Yui telah diculik), baru setelah itu aku mengantar Yui kekamarnya.

"Oyasuminasai Yuichan." Ucapku sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Ne Michan."

"Dousitano?."

"Apa kau sudah menyadari siapa tamu Igor?."

"Ya aku tidak menyangkah kalau itu adalah Yuu."

"Pantas saja aku bisa merasakan kekuatan yang cukup besar dalam dirinya."

"Lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat dulu."

"Hai, tapi sebelum itu." Tiba-tiba Yui menarik kepalaku kemudian menciumku tepat dibibir, dan aku membalas ciumannya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali kami tidak melakukanya mengingat paman selalu mengawasi kami. Sampai akhirnya kami melepaskan ciuman itu karena mulai kehabisan nafas.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Ok saya akan menjawab review yang sudah masuk…

**Niechan Seicchi****: **Tidak masalah ini sudah lanjut kok, terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca dan mereview cerita ini.

**silgain****: **Hahaha maaf atas updatenya yang lama soalnya saya lumayan sibu juga, ini sudah lanjut semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Terus ikuti cerita ini dan jangan lupa **Review Please…!.**

* * *

**See You Next ****Chapter 6: ****New Club**


	6. Chapter 6: New Club

_**Flashback Chapter 5**_

"_**Apa kau sudah menyadari siapa tamu Igor?."**_

"_**Ya aku tidak menyangkah kalau itu adalah Yuu."**_

"_**Pantas saja aku bisa merasakan kekuatan yang cukup besar dalam dirinya."**_

"_**Lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat dulu."**_

_**.**_

**PERSONA © ATLUS**

**PERSONA 4: NEW ADVENTURE © SHERRYSAKURA99**

**COVER © SHERRYSAKURA99**

**.**

**WARNING: OC, OOC (mungkin), cerita ini mengikuti jalan cerita Persona 4 dan jika ada yang kurang mengerti jalan ceritanya atau banyak kesalahan Typo mohon di maklumi.**

**PS: Disini Arisato Minato masih hidup, dan dia umurnya masih 18****th****, oh ya dan di chapter ini saya akan memasukan beberapa teknik atau istilah basket dari fandom sebelah.**

**Genre: Friendship, Adventure, Mistery, Romance, Humor (mungkin, walau humornya agak garing).**

**Rate:T**

**Pair: Arisato Minato X Oc (Asakura Yui)**

_._

**Chapter 6: ****New Club**

_**.**_

_-Saturday, 23/4/2011-_

_-Place: Yasogami High School-_

*Yui Pov*

Bel istirahat keduapun berbunyi, oh ya hari ini aku sudah masuk sekolah walau sempat dilarang oleh paman, Yuu, Michan, dan juga Nanako karena kemarin aku sempat kecapean setelah kejadian di Mayonaka Tv, tapi entah kenapa aku ingin sekali pergi sekolah. Dan saat aku masuk sekolah, teman-temanku langsung menanyaiku habis-habisan karena aku sempat dinyatakan hilang. Saat ini aku sedang berjalan ke atap bersama dengan Michan dan Yuuchan untuk makan siang sekaligus menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari teman-temanku. Aku melihat kearah Yuuchan dan sepertinya dia sedikit tidak fokus karena berkali-kali dia tampak seperti melamun.

"Dousitano Yuuchan?, Apa makananya tidak enak?." Tanyaku padanya dengan wajah sedikit cemas. Dia sempat tersentak sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan gelengan pelan.

"Makananya enak kok."

"Souka yokatta, oh ya aku dengar kau sedang pacaran dengan Ebihara Ai ya?."

"Chi-chigau, etto sebenarnya."

"Hmm sebenarnya?."

"Hah mungkin lebih baik aku menceritakannya pada kalian."

Akhirnya Yuuchan bercerita pada kami soal dia yang masuk tim basket, pertemuanya dengan Ebi dan rentetan cerita yang membuatku dan Michan sempat sweetdrop mendengarnya hingga dia selesai bercerita.

"So-souka, aku rasa kau mengalami hal yang berat Yuu." Komentar Michan masih sweetdrop.

"Daijoubu, justru itu membuatmu mendapatkan koneksi lebih banyak, oh ya kau bilang kau ikut klub basket bukan?."

"Hai."

"Boleh aku melihatnya?."

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu nanti sepulang sekolah aku akan datang kesana, oh ya Michan mau ikut?."

"Sepertinya tidak, soalnya hari ini aku harus kerja."

"Souka, kalau begitu aku akan datang sendirian."

"Mau aku jemput." Tawar Yuuchan.

"Emm, boleh saja." Jawabku sambil tersenyum. Kami melanjutkan makan kami hingga bel masuk berbunyi dan kami memutuskan untuk pergi kekelas masing-masing.

**~P4:NA~**

Setelah menunggu sekian lama akhirnya bel pulang sekolah berbunyi juga, dan sesuai rencana Yuuchan menjemputku dikelas sedangkan Michan sudah pergi ke Junes duluan. Sesampainya di GYM, aku melihat mereka semua sedang latihan. Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang aku yakini setinggi Michan mendekat kearah kami.

"Ah kau sudah datang Narukami, aku pikir kau tidak akan datang."

"Tadi aku menjemput seseorang." Ucap Yuuchan mengerling kearahku.

"Ale bukanya kau Asakura Yui?." Tanya pemuda tadi kepadaku.

"Eh kau tau aku?."

"Hai kau pernah dinyatakan hilang karena penculikan bukan?."

"So-souka, ternyata aku terkenal karena itu." Ucapku sambil sweetdrop.

"Namaku Ichijou Kou, yoroshiku Asakura senpai."

"Aku tidak keberatan jika kau memanggilku dengan nama depanku, apa kau kapten tim basket ini?."

"Hai begitulah, oh ya Narukami kau bisa ganti baju dulu, dan Yui senpai ada apa kemari?." Tanya Ichijou padaku, sedangkan Yuuchan sudah pergi keruang ganti.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja kok."

"Souka, jika kau mau kau bisa duduk di bench sambil melihat kami latihan."

"Baiklah." Jawabku sambil tersenyum. Aku memutuskan untuk duduk di bench dan disana aku melihat seorang perempuan berambut coklat terang yang bawahnya bergelombang sedang duduk di bench tersebut sambil melihat mereka latihan. Kalau tidak salah wanita itu bernama Ebihara Ai.

"Ano bolehkah aku duduk disampingmu?." Tanyaku padanya. Dia hanya meliriku sekilas lalu kembali melanjutkan melihat kearah lapangan.

"Terserah kau saja." Jawabnya tanpa menoleh kepadaku.

"Arigato." Ucapku dan mulai duduk disebelahnya.

Aku melihat kearah lapangan dan disana mereka sedang latihan passing, tapi anggota mereka sangat sedikit, sebenarnya menurut pengelihatanku mereka sangatlah lemah, bahkan kemampuan mereka dibawah rata-rata, kecuali Yuuchan dan Ichijou ya setidaknya mereka masih standart walau ada beberapa status yang turun. Oh ya aku belum mengatakan ya, sebenarnya aku punya kemampuan analisis, ini aku dapatkan sewaktu aku berada di Amerika (PS: sebenarnya aku ditemukan oleh orang tua angkatku di Amerika, hanya saja pindah ke Jepang setelah mendaptkan beasiswa). Aku juga bisa bermain basket karena sewaktu aku masih di Amerika otousan mengajariku bermain basket bersama temannya yang seorang pemain NBA serta dua orang sahabatku yang ada disana. Lalu aku juga mempunyai _Emperess Eye, _ini terjadi setelah aku mendapatkan Eurydice setiap kali aku memanggil persona maka mata kiriku akan berubah menjadi kuning keemasan, itu membuatku mengetahui pergerakan musuh selanjutnya tanpa harus menggunakan persona. Dan itu juga terjadi didunia nyata, jika aku memfokuskan _emperess eye_ miliku, maka aku bisa mengetahui pergerakan lawan selanjutnya tanpa harus merubah mata kiriku. Tapi aku jarang menggunakanya karena itu sangat merepotkan. Setelah dua puluh menit mereka latihan, akhirnya Ichijou memberi mereka istirahat selama sepuluh menit, aku membantu Ebihara memberikan minuman pada mereka.

"Otsukaresama desu." Ucapku menyerahkan botol minuman pada Yuuchan.

"Arigato Yui." jawabnya mengambil minuman itu dari tanganku. Aku melihat kearah bola basket yang berada tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri dan mengambilnya.

"Ne apa Yui senpai bisa bermain basket?." Tanya Ichijou padaku.

"Sedikit sih, otousan pernah mengajariku dulu." Jawabku sambil memutar bola basket itu dijariku.

"Benarkah?, bagaimana kalau kita bermain one on one senpai?." Pinta Ichijou antusias.

"Gomene, aku menolaknya." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Eh kenapa?."

"Itu karena." Ucapku mengambil posisi menembak three poin, kemudian melemparnya dan masuk, padahal jarakku cukup jauh dari ring tersebut

"Kemampuan kita sangat jauh Ichijou-kun." Lanjutku mengerling kearah Ichijou yang masih tampak kaget sambil tersenyum manis, iie sebenarnya hampir semua yang ada di GYM cukup terkejut dengan tembakanku barusan.

"Ba-bagaimana kau melakukannya?, maksudku menembak sejauh itu?." Tanya Ichijou, aku berjalan kearah bench dan kembali duduk disana sambil mengotak-atik smartphone milikku.

"Sudah aku bilang kalau otousan mengajariku bermain basket dulu." Jawabku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Bisahkan senpai mengajariku caranya?."

"Ah maaf Ichijou-kun teknik itu hanya bisa dipelajari oleh orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan khusus saja serta memiliki akurasi 100%, dan juga bisa memperkirakan jarak dan arah tembakan dengan tepat, karena meleset sedikit saja bola itu tidak akan masuk kedalam ring, bisa dibilang kau harus bisa menghitungnya dengan cepat." Jawabku melihat kearahnya.

"E-eh serumit itukah?."

"Emm tentu saja, kau pikir menjadi Shooting Guard itu mudah, mencetak three poin itu tidak semudah membalikan tangan, berbeda dengan dunk, three poin itu butuh akurasi tembakan yang tinggi loh, apalagi untuk menembak sejauh itu."

"So-souka, sepertinya senpai punya banyak pengalaman dalam basket, oh ya bagaimana kalau kau menjadi pelatih kami?."

"Hah aku menolak." Jawabku cepat sambil berdiri dari posisi dudukku dan bersiap pergi meninggalkan GYM.

"E-eh kenapa senpai?." Tanya Ichijou. Aku membalikan badanku sambil melipat tanganku didada sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Ichijou.

"Pertama aku sangat sibuk, kedua kalian sangat tidak bersungguh-sungguh dalam bermain basket, percuma aku mengajari kalian jika kalian tidak bersungguh-sungguh melakukannya, yang ada itu hanya akan membuah-buang waktuku." Jawabku dengan wajah datar, karena jujur saja sejak tadi aku tidak melihat semangat mereka dalam bermain basket dan itu membuatku sedikit kesal, kalau memang mereka tidak niat bermain basket, sebaiknya mereka keluar dari klub. Jika aku tebak mereka masih berada diklub karena ada Ebihara disini. Ichijou sempat diam sejenak mungkin dia sedang mencerna kata-kataku, aku membalikkan badanku dan kembali melanjutkan rencanaku untuk pulang, tapi sebelum aku keluar dari GYM, aku sempat mengatakan sesuatu pada mereka.

"Jika memang kalian bersungguh-sungguh menyukai basket bukan karena alasan yang lain, mungkin aku akan memikirkan untuk mengajari kalian." Ucapku dan mulai meninggalkan GYM itu menuju rumah paman.

**~P4:NA~**

_-Thusday, 26/4/2011-_

_-Place: Yasogami High School-_

"Yui senpai." Panggil Ichijou sewaktu istirahat pertama, ya dia datang kekelasku dan langsung menghampiri mejaku bersama dengan Yuuchan.

"Eh ada apa?."

"Tolong ajari aku teknik basket." Mohonya sambil menangkupkan kedua tanganya.

"Aku akan lakukan apapun untuk senpai." Lanjutnya.

"Hah ini bukan masalah kau akan melakukan apapun Ichijou-kun, tapi soal kesunguanmu dalam bermain basket." Jawabku sambil menghelah nafas.

"Aku bersunguh-sunguh senpai." Jawabnya sambil menatapku, aku melihat kearah sorot matanya dan seperti tidak ada keraguan disana.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu bersikeras Ichijou-kun?."

"Aku hanya ingin sekali ini saja bisa memenangkan suatu pertandingan, karena itu tolong ajari aku senpai."

"Aku sudah mengira kalau kau akan memintaku mengajarimu, kalau begitu buktikan kesunguhanmu, sebenarnya aku sudah membuat janji dengan salah satu sekolah untuk latih tanding dengan sekolah kita." Ucapku berdiri dari posisi duduku.

"Eeeehhhh, benarkah senpai?, tapi bagaimana bisa?."

"Koneksiku cukup luas loh, jadi mudah saja mendapat lawan untuk latih tanding." Jawabku sambil mengedipkan sebelah mataku. Dan sempat membuat mereka sweetdrop.

"Yang jelas katakan pada timmu 3 hari lagi kita akan mengadakan latih tanding, dan selama itu aku akan melatihmu dan Yuuchan dengan latihan neraka, khu…khu…khu." Ucapku sambil menyeringai, aku sempat melihat mereka berdua bergidik ngeri melihatku menyeringai.

"Oh ya latihanya akan aku mulai hari ini, temui aku setelah latihan klub di lapangan street basketball di jalan xxx (sensor) tepat jam 4 sore dan aku tidak menerima kata terlambat dengan alasan apapun mengerti."

"Ha-hai senpai/Yui." Jawab mereka bersamaan dan pergi meninggalkan kelasku.

"Daijoubukah Yuichan?, tidak biasanya kau mau mengajari basket keorang lain, biasanya kau langsung menolaknya bukan?." Ucap Michan ketikah mereka sudah jauh dari kelasku.

"Aku bisa melihat kesungguhan Ichijou-kun, karena itu aku mau mengajarinya, lagipula aku sudah berjanji pada Margaret untuk membantu tamu mereka, jadi tidak ada salahnya kan kalau aku membantunya." Jawabku kembali duduk dibangkuku dan menghadap kearah Michan.

"Kau tidak sedang menggunakan _Emperess Eye_mu kan?, karena kau terlihat sangat yakin kalau mereka bisa memenangkan pertandingan."

"Tentu saja, karena aku yang akan membuat mereka memenangkannya, kau tau sendirikan Michan kalau aku benci kekalahan."

"Hai hai, wakattayo, oh ya apa ada sesuatu yang bisa kubantu?."

"Tentu aku akan sangat butuh bantuan Michan." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

_-Place: Street Basketball-_

"Mereka terlambat 20 menit." Gumanku sambil melihat kearah jam tanganku, tak lama kemudian mereka datang dengan kerigat membanjiri tubuh mereka, aku rasa mereka baru saja berlari ketikah menuju kemari.

"Gomen senpai kami terlambat." Ucap Ichijou setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya.

"Aku sudah bilang pada kalian aku tidak terima kata terlambat, karena itu sebagai hukumanya larilah mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak dua puluh kali dalam waktu 10 menit." Ucapku dengan wajah datar.

"He-heeee, tapi Yui kami terlambat karena urusan diklub dulu." Ucap Yuuchan.

"Emm mau aku tambah menjadi tiga puluh?."

"Ha-hai akan kami laksanakan." Ucap Ichijou dan mulai berlari mengelilingi lapangan begitu juga dengan Yuuchan. Akhirnya satu hari ini aku hanya menyuruh mereka melatih fisik serta kecepatan mereka.

.

_-Wednesday, 27/4/2011-_

_-Place: Yasogami High School-_

Karena diluar hujan aku memutuskan melatih mereka didalam GYM, aku melatih Yuuchan menjadi Shooting guard sedangkan Ichijou aku melatih fisiknya saja, karena dia sudah menguasai dasar-dasar dalam basket, jadi aku rasa lebih baik melatih fisik serta kecepatanya saja.

.

_-Thusday, 28/4/2011-_

_-Place: Yasogami High School-_

Hari ini juga cuacanya masih hujan deras, oh ya karena Yuuchan sudah sedikit terbiasa dengan latihanku kali ini aku mengajarinya teknik barrier jumper, sedangkan Ichijou sendiri aku masih melatih kecepatannya, tapi kali ini aku menambah pemberat dikedua kaki dan tangannya sebanyak 15 kg pada masing-masing kaki dan tangannya. Awalnya dia sempat protes karena tidak diajari teknik apapun olehku, tapi aku langsung membalasnya dengan tatapan datar dan menyuruhnya untuk lari diluar lapangan dalam keadaan hujan deras dan dipasangi pemberat. Hei bukan maksudku ingin menyiksanya, aku sudah bilangkan kalau aku ingin melatih kecepatannya. Pulang latihan aku mengajak mereka ke Junes, ya sekali-sekali aku ingin mentraktir mereka steak.

"Hai douzo." Ucap Michan meletekan steak dimeja kami.

"Arigato Michan." Ucapku tersenyum padanya.

"Ya, sebentar lagi aku akan selesai, kita pulang bersama ya." Ucap Michan sambil mengelus kepalaku yang aku jawab dengan anggukan kepala, Michanpun pergi meninggalkan kami bertiga.

"Senpai enak ya sudah punya kekasih." Komentar Ichijou memotong steak miliknya.

"Nyam…padahal senpai sangat populer loh." Lanjutnya sambil memakan irisan daging tersebut.

"Eh aku populer?, masak sih?, perasaan biasa aja deh."

"Loh senpai tidak tau, senpai itu sangat populer tau, bahkan murid laki-laki dari kelas satu sampai kelas tiga selalu membicarakan senpai."

"Memang aku populer karena apa?."

"Senpai itu cantik, baik, pintar, lalu aura yang senpai pancarkan itu yang menjadi daya tarik senpai." Jawab Ichijou dengan semangat yang langsung membuatku sweetdrop.

"So-souka, aku tidak tau hal itu." Ucapku sambil menggaruk pipi kananku dengan jariku.

"Anehnya mereka tau kalau aku sudah punya Michan, tapi masih saja mengirim surat dilokerku."

"Eh benarkah senpai?."

"Tadi pagi aku mendapat tiga surat yang isinya hampir sama, menyatakan cinta padaku, kadang-kadang itu sedikit merepotkan."

"Hahaha, aku bisa tau perasaanmu senpai." Komentar Ichijou sambil tertawa garing.

"Oh ya Ichijou-kun, aku dengar jika kalian menang kau akan keluar dari tim basket?, kenapa?." Tanyaku yang seketika membuat Ichijou tersedak makanannya sendiri. Cepat-cepat dia meminum minumannya yang berada disebelahnya.

"Ba-bagaimana senpai bisa tau?."

"Yuuchan yang memberitaukannya, jadi kenapa kau ingin keluar dari klub basket?."

"Hah, sebenarnya orang tuaku tidak pernah setuju aku ikut klub, keluargaku cukup besar dan aku ini penerusnya."

"Souka, kalau begitu buktikan pada orang tuamu, jika kau bisa menjadi pemain hebat suatu hari nanti, menuruti perintah orang tua sih memang suatu kewajiban, tapi kita juga harus bisa menggapai mimpi kita sendiri bukan." Ucapku sambil tersenyum, Ichijou sempat diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ikut tersenyum dan menjawab "hai".

.

_-Friday, 29/4/2011-_

_-Place: Yasogami High School-_

Akhirnya hari yang telah ditunggu datang juga, yaitu latih tanding bersama SMA lain. Karena kita kekurangan pemain maka Michan, Hanamura, dan juga ada seorang teman Ichijou yang bernama Nagase akan ikut bertanding, oh ya Satonaka juga ikut karena aku dengar dia menjadi manager klub basket ini, tentu saja ada Ebihara juga. Dan aku bisa melihat dari tadi mereka terus bertengkar.

"Jika kalian terus bertengkar lebih baik kalian keluar saja." Omelku karena tidak tahan mendengar pertengkaran mereka, akhirnya mereka diam tapi masih terdapat kilatan petir ketikah mereka saling menatap.

Bola sudah dilempar dan berhasil didapatkan oleh tim lawan yang kita sebut saja tim orange, dengan cepat mereka mendribel bola menuju ring tim kami dan langsung melakukan layup, beberapa kali tim kami kecolongan angka dan juga beberapa kali Ichijou menembak tapi meleset.

"Melihatmu dari dekat aku jadi tambah kesal, aku tidak percaya bisa kalah dari cewek lusuh sepertimu." Ucap Ebihara pada Satonaka.

"Lusuh?, kalah?, apa maksudnya?." Tanya Satonaka.

"Aku jadi sengsara begini karena kau."

"Aku juga ada yang aku ingin tanyakan padamu, caramu menarik Narukami-kun kemana-mana itu menyedikan."

"Apa, kau naksir padanya?."

"Dia temanku tau."

"Kau dicintai orang juga punya teman, kau sudah punya semuanya, plak." Tiba-tiba saja Ebihara menampar Satonaka.

"Ada apa denganmu, kalau kau pacar Narukami-kun, sebaiknya kau lebih memikirkan dirinya." Balas Satonaka sambil menampar Ebihara, untuk sesaat mereka melakukan ajang saling menampar yang untung saja tidak terjadi aksi saling cakar mencakar.

"Kalian, diamlah." Omelku memukul kepala mereka dengan tongkat kayu agar mereka diam, dan akhirnya mereka diam sambil memegang kepala mereka masing-masing dan mengucapkan "gomenasai". Setelah mereka berdua diam aku kembali fokus kelapangan.

'Ini buruk jika dilanjutkan mereka akan kalah, aku harus melakukan time out.' Pikirku lalu mendekat kearah wasit dan meminta time out padanya. Saat bola keluar lapangan para pemain kembali ke bench mereka masing-masing. Ebihara dan Satonaka segera memberikan air minum pada mereka semua.

"Sejujurnya ini buruk, tinggal 3 menit lagi dan kita tertinggal 38 poin." Komentarku sedangkan mereka semua hanya menundukan kepala mereka.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan senpai?." Tanya Ichijou padaku.

"Terpaksa, Ichijou lepas pemberat dikakimu, Hanamura pergantian pemain."

"Cotto Yui tapi siapa yang menggantikannya?." Tanya Yuuchan padaku.

"Aku yang akan bermain." jawabku sambil tersenyum yang sontak membuat mereka semua kaget kecuali Michan.

"Tapi apa boleh senpai ikut bermain?." Tanya Nagase.

"Daijoubu, aku sudah bertanya pada wasit dan mereka mengijinkanku bermain." jawabku sambil melepas kaus milikku, karena sebenarnya aku sudah berganti pakaian sejak tadi jaga-jaga kalau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Ichijou untuk saat ini aku yang akan menjadi poin guard, jadi tolong dengarkan intruksiku dengan baik."

"Hai aku mengerti."

"Baiklah mari kita menangkan pertandingan ini." Teriakku yang dibalas "hai" oleh mereka semua. Kami memasuki lapangan dan aku sempat melihat pandangan meremehkan dari tim lawan.

"Hee mereka mengganti pemain dengan wanita." Komentar salah satu dari mereka.

"Apa mereka sudah menyerah ya?."

"Aku rasa begitu." Aku yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menahan seringaiku.

'Lihat saja kami pasti akan menang.' Batinku.

"Yuuchan." Panggilku pada Yuuchan saat dia melewaiku.

"Ada apa?."

"Tunjukan teknik yang kemarin aku ajarkan."

"Wakatta."

Michan mulai mengoper bola padaku dan aku langsung dihadang oleh salah satu dari tim orange, aku mulai melihat sekelilingku.

'Mereka semua sedang dijaga, sepertinya ada sedikit celah, jika aku melakukannya mungkin aku bisa menjadikan pemain itu sebagai screen.'

Aku langsung mendribel bola kekiri dan kekanan sambil mengintruksi pada Yuuchan untuk berlari kearahku, dan dengan begitu pemain yang menjaga Yuuchan kujadikan screen untuk lolos dari penjagaan. Aku melempar bola pada Michan dan dia langsung menembak three poin dan masuk skor menjadi 33-68. Pemain tim orange segera mempass bola pada timnya tapi langsung ku steal dan mengopernya kearah Yuuchan yang lagi-lagi menembak three poin, 3 angka lagi untuk tim kami. Bola saat ini berada ditanganku dan aku mengopernya keapada Ichijou yang berhasil lepas dari menjagaan, dia berlari kearah tim lawan dengan sangat cepat melewati beberapa pemain yang berusaha menghadangnya tapi tidak berhasil, mungkin karena pemberat itu dilepas gerakannya jadi semakin cepat dalam melangkah, sesampainya di dekat ring dia berhenti dan menembak three poin yang lagi-lagi masuk dengan mulusnya, lagi kami berhasil mencentak 3 angka. Kali ini bola berada ditangan Yuuchan yang sedang dijaga oleh pemain dari tim lawan. Aku mengintruksinya untuk melakukan teknik barrier jumper, dia hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan mundur kebelakang lalu dengan cepat menembak three poin dan masuk, aku rasa dia berhasil menguasai teknik itu hanya dalam kurun waktu 2 hari.

(HJ: *pudung dipojokan*)

(Author: yang sabar ya H-kun *tepuk-tepuk kepala H*)

Pertandingan dilanjutkan dengan kami yang terus memasukan bola mengejar ketinggalan kami, dan walaupun aku menjadi poin guard, aku juga menjadi center jadi aku sama sekali tidak mencentak angka tapi terus menjaga bola agar tidak masuk kedalam ring kami, hingga score sekarang 66-68. Bola sekarang berada ditanganku yang sedang dijaga oleh dua orang pemain dari tim orange.

'Tiga poin lagi dan waktu tinggal 5 detik, jika kami ingin menang kami harus mencetak three poin, terpaksa.' Aku mengambil posisi menembak three poin.

'Aku harus menembaknya sekarang kalau ingin menang.' Batinku kemudian menembak bola itu dan berharap bisa masuk, akhirnya didetik-detik terakhir bola itu masuk dengan mulus kedalam ring.

"_Priitt…priitt…priitt…" _Peluit panjang dari wasit telah berbunyi tanda pertandingan sudah berakhir, score sekarang menjadi 69 untuk tim kami dan 68 untuk tim orange.

"Ki-kita menang." Ucap Ichijou dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Ya kita menang Ichijou-kun." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Kita menang, senpai kita menang, akhirnya kita menang." Teriak Ichijou berlari kearaku dan memelukku.

"Arigato senpai, hountoni arigato."

"Hai hai daijoubu, aku sudah bilangkan kalau aku akan membuatmu menang." Jawabku masih tersenyum, aku melihat kearah Yuuchan dan Michan yang ikut tersenyum kepadaku dan aku hanya memberi mereka jempol atas keberhasilan kita memenangakan pertandingan ini.

Selesai pertandingan mereka memutuskan untuk makan nikudon, tapi aku dan Michan tidak ikut karena aku harus menyelesaikan naskahku terlebih dahulu dan Michan ingin menemaniku. Karena hari masih hujan dan entah kenapa kami berdua hanya membawa satu payung kami terpaksa harus berada pada satu payung yang sama, dan jujur saja situasi ini seperti di novel-novel roman yang pernah kubaca, karena itu aku sedikit deg-degkan.

"Pertandingan hari ini menyenangkan ya, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau benar-benar akan membuat mereka menang." Komentar Michan.

"Iie semangat mereka yang membuat mereka menang kok, aku hanya membantu saja." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi aku tidak suka waktu Ichijou memelukmu."

"Eh kenapa?." Tiba-tiba saja Michan berhenti dan menarik kepalaku lalu mencium bibirku, kontan saja aku kaget dengan perbuatan Michan yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak suka kau dipeluk oleh pria lain, kau adalah milikku, mengerti." Ucapnya setelah melepas ciumannya yang aku jawab dengan anggukan kepala dan wajah yang sudah sangat merah, aku bahkan hanya bisa menundukan kepalaku.

"Anak pintar, kalau begitu ayo kita pulang." Lanjut Michan sambil menggandeng tanganku menuju rumah paman.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

Author: Sudah berapa lama ya saya tidak update cerita ini, hehehe, gomen saya kemarin-kemarin sedang sibuk-sibuknya dan juga saya lagi terjangkit WB, jadi ya beberapa cerita saya terbengkalai begitu saja. Baiklah saya akan menjawab Review yang sudah masuk.

**silgain****: **Mungkin anda bisa melihat di Chapter 1, tapi jika anda malas akan saya jelaskan. Disini Minato hanya punya 2 persona Orpheus dan Thanatos dikarenakan dia bukanlah pemegang kontrak lagi (maksudnya dia tidak lagi melakukan kontrak dengan Igor).

Yui: Padahal alasan sebenarnya karena Author-san malas menambahkan persona pada Michan juga karena dia tidak hapal nama-nama persona Michan.

Author: Huss Yuichan jangan buka aib.

Minato: Ehem baiklah sampai disini dulu sesi jawab review, terus ikuti cerita ini dan jangan lupa **REVIEW PLEASE…!**

.

**See You Next ****Chapter 7: ****Golden Week?**


	7. Chapter 7: Golden Week?

_**Flashback Chapter 6**_

"_**Tapi aku tidak suka waktu Ichijou memelukmu."**_

"_**Eh kenapa?." Tiba-tiba saja Michan berhenti dan menarik kepalaku lalu mencium bibirku, kontan saja aku kaget dengan perbuatan Michan yang tiba-tiba.**_

"_**Aku tidak suka kau dipeluk oleh pria lain, kau adalah milikku, mengerti." Ucapnya setelah melepas ciumannya yang aku jawab dengan anggukan kepala dan wajah yang sudah sangat merah, aku bahkan hanya bisa menundukan kepalaku.**_

"_**Anak pintar, kalau begitu ayo kita pulang."**_

_**.**_

**PERSONA © ATLUS**

**PERSONA 4: NEW ADVENTURE © SHERRYSAKURA99**

**COVER © SHERRYSAKURA99**

**.**

**WARNING: OC, OOC (mungkin), cerita ini mengikuti jalan cerita Persona 4 dan jika ada yang kurang mengerti jalan ceritanya atau banyak kesalahan Typo mohon di maklumi.**

**PS: Disini Arisato Minato masih hidup, dan dia umurnya masih 18****th****.**

**Genre: Friendship, Adventure, Mistery, Romance, Humor (mungkin, walau humornya agak garing).**

**Rate:T**

**Pair: Arisato Minato X Oc (Asakura Yui)**

_._

**Chapter 7: ****Golden Week?**

_**.**_

_-Monday, 2/5/2011-_

_-Place: Yasogami High School-_

"Hey kau sudah dengar tentang anak kelas satu itu?, yang namanya Tatsumi Kanji." Ucap salah seorang siswa pada temannya.

"Ya aku tau apa itu beneran?." Tanya temannya.

"Katanya dia menghabisi satu geng motor."

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Saat dia sudah selesai, ratusan dari mereka masuk rumah sakit, bahkan sampai ada yang sekarat."

"Katanya dia mengambil pimpinan geng yang dia hancurkan."

"Harusnya dibuat acara tv berdasarkan kehidupannya."

"Kenapa orang seperti itu harus satu sekolah dengan kita sih, aku harap dia menghilang." Hah tidak hanya perempuan, bahkan laki-lakipun pagi-pagi sudah menggosip.

"Hey kalian daripada kalian bergosip tidak jelas, lebih baik kalian belajar." Omelku pada mereka berdua.

"Ha-hai Asakura senpai." Ucap mereka bersamaan dan mulai meninggalkan tempat itu. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba ada suara seseorang dibelakangku.

"A-arigato senpai." Ucap seseorang itu, aku menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati pemuda bersurai kuning pucat yang memakai kaus bergambar tengkorak sedang berdiri disana dengan wajah malu-malu, dan aku tau siapa dia.

"Daijoubu Tatsumi-kun, memang seharusnya kita tidak boleh melihat orang hanya dari luarnya saja bukan?, lagipula membicaran orang itu tidak baik loh." Jawabku sambil tersenyum manis. Aku sempat melihat semburat merah dari pipinya, hehehe dia lucu juga ya kalau sedang tersipu.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku kekelas dulu ya senpai." Ucapnya yang aku jawab dengan anggukan kepala, dan dia mulai pergi menjauh dariku.

_-Place: Doujima House-_

Malamnya, karena aku tidak sempat memasak kami memutuskan untuk membeli karaage.

"Karaage ini enak ya." Komentar Nanachan setelah memakan satu Karaage miliknya.

"Ya, maaf ya aku tidak sempat memasak hari ini." Ucapku sambil sedikit membungkukkan badanku.

"Daijoubu oneechan, aku tau kok kalau oneechan sibuk sejak tadi."

'_Trililit…trililit…trililit...'_ Tiba-tiba saja telpon rumah berbunyi dan segera Nanako pergi untuk menjawab telpon tersebut.

"Halo?."

"…"

"Ya kami baik-baik saja."

"…"

"Ya."

"…"

"Hah?."

"…"

"Emm wakatta." Setelah menjawab telpon itu Nanako berjalan kearahku dan menyerahkan ganggang telpon padaku.

"Otousan mau berbicara dengan oneechan." Ucapnya sambil menundukan kepalanya, aku mengambil ganggang telpon itu dari tangannya lalu Nanako berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Halo."

"_Ah apa ini Yui?."_

"Ya paman ada apa?."

"_Maaf ya aku akan pulang telat hari ini, sebaiknya kau kunci rumah dan tidur."_

"Hai, wakatta."

"_Dan tentang liburan kita tanggal 4 dan 5, satu orang disini jatuh sakit, kami tidak bisa meninggalkan kasus yang dia tangani, jadi aku harus menggantikannya."_

"Eh?."

"_Maaf ya ini tiba-tiba, aku tertolong kalau kau bisa menghibur Nanako."_

"Baiklah aku mengerti."

"_Jaa naa."_ Dan telponpun terputus. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu meletakan kembali ganggang telpon itu ketempatnya.

"Dousitano Yuichan." Tanya Michan padaku.

"Sepertinya paman membatalkan acara keluarga karena katanya ada salah satu karyawanya yang tidak masuk, dan beliau harus menyelesaikan kasus yang ditanganinya."

"Eh padahal dia sudah janji dengan Nanako." Komentar Yuuchan.

"Hah aku akan mencoba menenangkan Nanako, kalian lanjukan saja makan malamnya ya." Ucapku lalu masuk kedalam kamarku dan Nanako. Disana aku melihat Nanako sedang memeluk lututnya sendiri, aku mendekat kearahnya lalu mengelus rambutnya dan dia langsung mendongkakkan kepalanya kearahku.

"O-oneechan." Ucapnya dengan air mata yang mengalir dipipinya.

"Daijoubu Nanachan, jika paman tidak bisa menemanimu, biarkan Michan, Yuuchan, dan oneechan yang akan menemanimu, aku tau bagaimana kalau kita piknik saja berempat, pasti akan seru."

"Hountoni desuka oneechan?."

"Tentu saja, aku tidak pernah berbohong pada Nanachan kan?, aku juga akan mengajak Kanata-san dan Yuki, mumpung besok golden week, kau mau kan?."

"Emm tentu saja aku mau oneechan." Jawabnya sambil memelukku yang aku balas dengan pelukan juga.

**~P4:NA~**

_-Tuesday, 3/5/2011-_

Besoknya kami dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang datang pagi-pagi sekali kerumah kami. Saat aku membuka pintu dia langsung berhamburan memelukku hingga aku sempat terjatuh.

"Oneechan aku merindukanmu." Ucap seseorang pemuda bersurai putih pendek yang ternyata adalah Yuki.

"Yukichan?, sedang apa kau disini?." Tanyaku padanya, dia melepaskan pelukannya padaku dan menatapku dengan iris kuningnya.

"Kan sudah aku bilang kalau aku merindukanmu, lagipula hari ini golden week jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungimu." Jawabnya berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya dan juga membantuku berdiri dari posisi jatuhku.

"Eh Yui siapa dia?." Tanya Yuuchan, sepertinya dia penasaran dengan keributan yang ditimbulkan Yuki, karena itu dia memutuskan untuk melihatnya.

"Ah Yuuchan perkenalkan dia ini adikku, namanya Asakura Yuki, dan Yukichan ini adalah keponakan paman namanya Narukami Yuu." Ucapku memperkenalkan diri mereka.

"Yoroshiku Yuu-kun, kau bisa memanggilku Yuki." Ucap Yuki tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya mengajak Yuu bersalaman.

"Yoroshiku Yuki." Ucap Yuuchan menerima jabatan tangan Yuki, sejenak Yuki menampakan wajah kaget saat melepas tangan Yuuchan.

"Eh kau terkontrak ya." Ucap Yuki yang langsung mendapat tatapan bingung dari Yuuchan.

"Apa maksudmu?." Tanya Yuuchan, aku cepat-cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan karena aku ingat kalau Nanako masih ada dirumah.

"Lebih baik kita masuk dulu ya." Ucapku sambil mendorong Yuki masuk kedalam rumah. Dia sempat melihat kearah Nanako yang langsung menundukan kepalanya karena malu.

"Ah Nanachan, aku ingin kau bertemu dengan adikku namanya Asakura Yuki, dan Yukichan dia ini anak dari paman namanya Nanako." Ucapku, Yuki mendekat kearah Nanako yang sempat ketakutan lalu mengelus kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Yoroshiku Nanakochan, semoga kita bisa berteman dengan baik, dan ah aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Ucapnya melepas tangannya dari kepala Nanako lalu mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya dan menyerahkannya pada Nanako yang ternyata itu sebuah kotak yang dibungkus kertas kado berwarna pink.

"Apa ini Yuki-san?." Tanya Nanako menerima kotak itu.

"Buka saja." Jawab Yuki masih tersenyum.

Nanako menuruti perintah Yuki lalu mulai membuka kotak tersebut dan ternyata isinya adalah sebuah kaca pembesar, tapi bukan kaca pembesar biasa, ini kaca pembesar yang biasa digunakan Loveline untuk mengungkap kasus-kasus yang akan dipecahkannya. Ya sebuah kaca pembesar berbentuk seperti kepala anjing dan ada suaranya juga, Nanako memegang benda itu dengan mata berbinar-binar dan berkali-kali mengucapkan terima kasih pada Yuki, sedangkan Yuki hanya tersenyum melihat Nanako.

"Jadi bagaimana kau bisa tau rumah paman?." Tanyaku meletakan minuman didepan Yuki.

"Oneechan memberiku alamatnya, lalu tadi juga aku sempat bertanya pada warga sekitar." Jawabnya sambil meminum minuman yang aku berikan.

'_Ting…tong…' _Tiba-tiba saja bel pintu berbunyi tanda seseorang sedang berada diluar pintu tapi kali ini Yuuchan yang membukanya sedangkan aku kembali mengobrol dengan Yuki. Mendengar suara agak ribut dari pintu masuk, aku memutuskan untuk melihat siapa orang yang bertamu dan ternyata seseorang itu adalah Satonaka.

"Ale Satonaka-san, ada apa datang kemari?." Tanyaku pada Satonaka.

"Ah Yui senpai, aku ingin mengajak kalian berdua ke Junes, mumpung sekarang golden week."

"Gomen Satonaka-san hari ini aku ada tamu."

"Daijoubu oneechan, kalau bisa aku ingin ikut." Ucap Yuki yang sekarang sedang menyender pada tembok yang tak jauh dari kami.

"Dia siapa senpai?." Tanya Satonaka padaku.

"Dia ini adikku, namanya Asakura Yuki kau bisa memanggilnya Yuki, dan Yuki ini kouhaiku namanya Satonaka Chie."

"Yoroshikune Satonaka-san." Ucap Yuki tersenyum manis, dan entah kenapa aku melihat semburat merah diwajah Satonaka saat melihat Yuki.

"Yo-yoroshiku Yuki-kun." Jawabnya sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Jadi apa boleh kalau aku ikut Satonaka-san?."

"Te-tentu saja, makin banyak orang makin bagus bukan?."

"Arigato Satonaka-san, Nanachan juga ikut ya oneechan." Pinta Yuki mengerling padaku.

"Kau juga boleh mengajak Nanakochan kok." Ucap Satonaka padaku.

"Nanachan memang harus diajak, tidak mungkin kalau kita tinggal sendirian dirumah." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Kami berlima ditambah salah satu teman Yuuchan yang bernama Amagi Yukiko akhirnya pergi menuju Junes. Sesampai disana, kami segera mencari tempat duduk yang pas untuk kami dan segera memesan makanan.

"Steaknya sudah jadi." Ucap Hanamura meletakan steak itu dimeja kami.

"Wah kelihatannya enak." Puji Nanako dengan mata berbinar-binar ketikah melihat steak itu didepannya.

"Lama sekali." Omel Satonaka lalu mengambil sedok, garpu, dan juga pisau yang berada dinampan yang dibawa oleh Hanamura.

"Ayo makan Nanakochan, jangan malu-malu." Ucap Satonaka menyerahkan benda tadi pada Nanako yang dibalas "arigato" oleh Nanako sambil tersenyum.

"Kunya dengan benar ya, dagingnya tidak terlalu bagus." Saran Amagi pada Nanako yang langsung mendapat protes dari Hanamura. Hanamura segera duduk disamping Amagi yang memang kosong sambil menghela nafas.

"Bukannya kau harus kerja?." Tanya Yuuchan pada Hanamura.

"Sekarang jamnya istirahat kok, oh ya hari ini kan golden week, tapi kenapa kalian malah kesini?."

"Soalnya tidak ada tujuan lain." Jawab Satonaka sambil memakan steaknya.

"Kan kasihan Nanakochan dibawa ketempat seperti ini?." Ucap Hanamura.

"Ya kasian sekali dibawa ketempat seperti ini." Ulang Amagi yang lagi-lagi mendapat protes dari Hanamura karena dia mengulang kembali perkataannya. Tiba-tiba terdengar lagu Junes yang biasanya sering didengarkan Nanako sewaktu iklan Junes sedang diputar, Nanakopun ikut bernyanyi mengikuti irama lagu itu sambil menggerakan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri.

"Everyday young life Junesu, aku sangat suka Junes." Ucapnya yang membuat Hanamura menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar begitu tau bahwa Nanako begitu suka Junes.

"Tapi memang seharusnya kita datang bersama sambil membawa bento." Lanjutnya.

"Bento?, Nanakochan bisa buat?." Tanya Amagi yang dijawab gelengan kepala lalu dia menoleh kearahku dan Yuuchan yang duduk disebelahnya sambil tersenyum. Seketikah mereka semua memandang kami berdua.

"Hah kalian tau cara membuatnya?." Tanya Hanamura.

"Dirumah paman aku sering memasak kok, kalau hanya membuat bento sih itu mudah." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau aku cukup bisa." Jawab Yuuchan.

"Eehh dipercayakan untuk membuat bento, hebat juga, oniichan dan oneechan." Komentar Satonaka.

"Tapi hebat juga bisa buat seperti itu, kalian ini sangat berguna daripada Satonaka, hahaha." Ucap Hanamura yang langsung membuat sebuah perempatan diwajah Satonaka.

"Apa maksudmu?, kau pikir aku tidak bisa memasak?." Omel Satonaka pada Hanamura.

"Eh bisa ya?." Tanya Amagi.

"Kamu bisa?." Tanya Yuuchan.

"Sepertinya meragukan." Ucapku. Satonaka langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya sambil menunjuk kearah Hanamura.

"Sepertinya kau mau menantangku duel." Ucapnya.

"Duel kedengarannya bagus, bagaimana kalau Nanakochan kita jadikan jurinya." Ucap Hanamura mengerling kearah Nanako.

"Eh?."

"Apa sebaiknya aku ikut?." Tanya Amagi.

"Akan kutraktir Nanakochan makanan yang lebih enak dari masakan ibumu." Ucap Hanamura.

"Aku tidak punya ibu, ayah bilang ibu meninggal karena kecelakaan." Ucap Nanako sambil meminum jus miliknya.

"E-eh be-begitu ya, ma-maaf." Ucap Hanamura sambil menundukan kepalannya begitu juga dengan Satonaka dan Amagi yang melakukan hal yang sama.

"Emm aku tidak apa-apa kok, walau aku tidak punya ibu tapi aku masih punya ayah, dan juga o-oneechan, Minato niichan, dan Yuu niichan." Ucap Nanako sambil tersipu malu yang membuatku sejenak tertegun dengan kata-katanya.

"Hari ini aku bisa pergi ke Junes, jadi aku sangat senang." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Kami semua ikut tersenyum dan aku langsung mengelus kepala Nanako.

"Nanakochan kami akan bermain bersamamu kapanpun kau mau." Ucap Satonaka yang disetujui oleh Amagi dan Hanamura.

"Emm arigato." Jawab Satonaka sambil tersenyum.

"Yokattane Nanako." Ucap Yuki tesenyum kearah Nanako yang dibalas senyuman olehnya. Aku memutuskan untuk melihat sekeliling dan menemukan Michan sedang melayani pelanggan, aku melambaikan tangan padanya dan memanggilnya.

"Michan." Panggilku, dia melihatku dan tersenyum kepadaku baru setelah itu dia mendekatiku.

"Kalian semua ada disini, ale Yuki?."

"Eh Minato nii hisashiburi desu." Ucap Yuki tersenyum kearah Michan.

"Hisashiburi, sedang apa kau ada disini?."

"Hanya ingin mengunjungi kalian berdua."

"Souka, ah Nanako kebetulan sekali kau ada disini, Junes baru saja membuka wahana permainan untuk anak-anak mau melihat kesana bersamaku?." Tanya Michan mengerling kearah Nanako.

"Eh oniichan tidak sedang bekerja?."

"Aku baru saja istirahat, jadi apa kau mau kesana?." Tanya Michan sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Nanako yang dijawab anggukan kepala antusias olehnya dan mereka berduapun pergi sambil bergandengan tangan. Aku melanjutkan kembali memakan steakku begitu juga dengan yang lain sampai Yuki membuka suara.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu pada kalian?."

"Tentu apa itu Yuki-kun?." Ucap Amagi yang memang duduk disebelah Yuki.

"Kalian semua ini persona user ya?." Tanya Yuki yang langsung membuat Yuuchan dan Satonaka tersedak makanannya sedangkan Hanamura dan Amagi menampakkan wajah kaget.

"Co-cotto bagaimana kau bisa tau tentang hal itu?." Tanya Hanamura pada Yuki.

"Itu karena."

"Yuki adalah seorang persona user sama seperti kalian." Potongku cepat yang lagi-lagi mendapat tatapan keget dari mereka semua.

"Ka-kau seorang persona user?." Tanya Satonaka yang mendapat jawaban anggukan kepala dari Yuki.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku belum mendengar cerita tentang Yui dan Minato senpai tentang bagaimana bisa kalian berdua mendapat persona?, bahkan waktu kami menyelamatkanmu, shadowmu tidak muncul sama sekali?." Tanya Yuuchan padaku dan aku langsung ingat kalau aku belum menceritakannya pada mereka.

"Ah itu, apa kalian pernah dengar tentang _Apathy Sindrom _yang terjadi di Iwatodai dua tahun yang lalu?." Tanyaku pada mereka.

"Ah aku tau, kalau tidak salah itu sebuah penyakit misterius dimana orang yang terkena virus itu mengalami gila sesaat, kebingungan bahkan ada yang sampai bunuh diri." Jawab Amagi memasang pose berpikir.

"Ya penyakit itu sempat menyerang Iwatodai dan sekitarnya, itu bukan karena firus atau penyakit melainkan perbuatan para Shadow." Jelasku pada mereka yang lagi-lagi membuat mereka terkejut.

"E-eh itu karena ulah Shadow?, masakah Yui senpai juga melawan Shadow disana?." Tanya Satonaka padaku.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu, tapi dalam kasusku kami melawan Shadow hanya saat _dark hour_, dimana _dark hour_ hanya muncul saat malam hari tepatnya jam dua belas malam, dan saat itu manusia yang tidak berpotensi akan menjadi peti mati, barang elektronikpun tidak bisa digunakan kecuali yang memang dibuat khusus untuk dapat dijalankan waktu _dark hour_, dan saat itu para Shadow mulai berkeliaran didunia nyata, ya tidak seperti kalian yang masih terlindungi dari dunia luar, kami dulu benar-benar harus melawan mereka didunia nyata, menyelamatkan orang-orang yang berpotensi dan bisa berkeliaran saat dark hour karena ya jika mereka sampai termakan oleh Shadow maka mereka akan langsung terkena _Apathy Sindrom_."

"Se-sepertinya menakutkan." Komentar Hanamura.

"Lalu bagaimana cara kalian menghentikan _Apathy Sindrom _itu?." Tanya Yuuchan.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus, kami menyegelnya, lebih tepatnya Michan yang menyegelnya."

"Disegel?, maksudnya?."

"Kau tau dark hour dan Shadow tidak muncul begitu saja disana, waktu itu ada sebuah menara yang merupakan pusat berkumpulnya para Shadow dan tempat paling berbahaya dimana hanya muncul saat dark hour saja, dipuncak menara tersebut kami harus berhadapan dengan dewi kegelapan Nyx, karena kami tidak bisa mengalahkannya jadi kami menyegelnya, awalnya memang aku yang harus menyegel Nyx, demo Michan mengorbankan dirinya untuk melindungiku dan bersedia menjadi great seal menggantikanku menyegel Nyx, sejak saat itu dark hour dan _Apathy Sindrom _mulai berhenti dan kota kembali damai seperti dulu." Jelasku.

"Demo itu tidak bertahan lama, satu bulan setelah kejadian itu dark hour kembali dan tanpa diketahui ada makhluk lain yang berniat membebaskan Nyx dari great seal, karena hal itu mereka kembali berjuang untuk menghentikannya agar tidak sampai menghancurkan great seal, tapi untuk menghentikannya mereka harus mengorbankan satu nyawa untuk kembali dijadikan great seal dan saat itu oneechan mengajukan dirinya untuk menyegel Erebus dalam great seal." Lanjut Yuki.

"Setelah satu tahun berlalu Yuki dan Minako datang ke Iwatodai, sebenarnya Yuki sendiri adalah bagian dari diriku yang lain, kami tidak tau alasannya tapi entah kenapa dia bisa hidup layaknya seorang manusia."

"Cotto Yui, kau bilang Yuki adalah bagian dari dirimu?."

"Hai Yuuchan, seperti halnya kalian yang melihat diri kalian yang lain saat berada didalam televisi, bisa dibilang Yuki seperti itu, itulah alasan kenapa waktu itu bukan diriku yang satu lagi yang muncul melainkan Shadow lain, karena diriku yang satu lagi sudah hidup didunia nyata begitu juga Michan."

"Souka, demo kenapa Yui senpai masih punya persona?, bukankah dia sudah menjadi manusia?." Tanya Amagi.

"Iie chigouyo desu, Yukichan bukan Eurydice, aku susah menjelaskannya pada kalian tapi yang jelas Yukichan dan Eurydice itu berbeda."

"Aku mengerti sekarang, tapi kalian sangat kuat ya, aku mungkin tidak akan bisa seperti kalian berdua." Komentar Hanamura.

"Tidak juga, justru mungkin kamilah yang harus diberi dorongan yang kuat untuk itu." Jawabku sambil menatap kearah langit yang cerah.

**~P4:NA~**

_-Tuesday, 5/5/2011-_

_-Place: Dojima House-_

"Aku pulang." Ucap paman saat kami semua sedang menonton tv.

"Otousan." Ucap Nanachan mendekat kearah paman Ryotarou yang baru saja pulang dan membawakan kami makan malam, ya paman bilang padaku agar tidak usah masak karena dia akan membeli makanan diluar. Aku membantu Nanachan meletakan beberapa kotak yang berisi makanan diatas meja, dan entah kenapa paman hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya saja.

"Ne Nanako." Panggil paman pada Nanachan, membuatnya mengerling keayahnya tersebut.

"Maafkan ayah, ayah sudah ingkar janji." Lanjutnya.

"Begini, oneechan, Minato niichan, dan Yuu niichan kemarin sudah mengajakku jalan-jalan, bahkan mereka sempat mengajakku memancing." Ucap Nanachan tersenyum kearah ayahnya.

"Benarkah?, souka arigatone kalian semua sudah mengajak Nanako bermain." Ucap paman mengerling kearah kami bertiga.

"Iie daijoubu desu, kami juga bersenang-senang kok paman." Jawab Yuuchan sambil membawa nampan yang berisi minuman kearahku.

"Ne itu apa?." Tanya Nanachan mengerling kearah tas plastik yang berada dibawah tempat duduk paman.

"Oh hari ini kan tanggal 5 Mei jadi aku membawakan hadiah." Jawab paman menyerahkan salah satu kantung plastik bertuliskan Junes pada Nanachan, Nanachan segera membuka tas plastik itu yang ternyata berisi sebuah baju dengan gambar platypus disana.

"Wah baju, ada gambar anehnya, gambarnya lucu." Komentar Nanachan sedikit membuatku sweetdrop.

"Ano Nanachan itu gambar platypus." Ucapku menunjuk kearah gambar yang berada dibaju tersebut.

"Ah dan ini untuk kalian bertiga, aku tidak bermaksud memperlakukan kalian seperti anak-anak tapi kupikir supaya adil aku membelikannya juga." Ucap paman mulai membagikan kantung plastik pada kami bertiga.

Kami membuka kantung itu dan mendapati setiap orang mendapat benda berbeda-beda. Yuuchan dan Michan mendapat celana renang berwarna ungu untuk Yuuchan dan Biru untuk Micchan, sedangkan aku mendapat baju berkerah lengan pendek berwarna putih. Setelah itu kami makan bersama sambil mengobrol banyak hal, lebih tepatnya Nanachan yang bercerita banyak hal pada paman, mulai dari bertemu Yuki, memancing bersama denganku, Michan, Yuuchan, Yukichan, dan Kanata-san yang kebetulan kemarin sempat libur dan mendapatkan ikan cukup besar yang lumayan banyak disungai, lalu berakhir dengan acara makan-makan dirumah, ya pokoknya golden week kali ini begitu menyenangkan untukku maupun Nanachan.

_-Friday, 6/5/2011-_

_-Place: Junes-_

"Si Hanamura itu membuat kita belajar bersama, lalu dia tidur." Komentar Satonaka saat kami sedang belajar bersama di Junes setelah pulang sekolah, ini ide dari Hanamura.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir masih belum ada kasus lagi sejak golden week." Ucap Amagi yang langsung membuat Hanamura bangkit dari bobok cantiknya (?).

"Ada apa?, apa sekarang kita membicarakan hal itu?." Tanya Hanamura dengan semangat.

"Kau benar-benar semangat membahas hal ini ya Hanamura-kun." Komentarku sweetdrop.

"Sepertinya tidak apa-apa." Komentar Yuuchan.

"Darou, aku sendiri sedikit memikirkan kasus ini." Ucap Hanamura membuka buku catatannya.

"Korban pertama penyiar Yamano, kemudian Konishi senpai, lalu yang ketiga Amagi, dan yang keempat adalah Yui senpai, mereka berempat menjadi target bukan cuma kebetulan, aku yakin pasti ada alasannya." Lanjutnya.

"Alasan?, dibalik pemilihan yang sembarangan itu." Tanya Satonaka.

"Ini tidak sembarangan, ada penghubung diantara keempat orang ini, pertama Konishi senpai adalah orang yang pertama kali menemukan mayat Yamano, dan Yamano menginap dipenginapanmu kan Amagi?."

"Ya benar." Jawab Amagi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Yuichan?, kenapa dia juga menjadi target?." Tanya Michan.

"Aku rasa karena Yui senpai orang yang pertama kali menemukan mayat Konishi senpai, karena itulah dia juga diincar, jadi bagaimana menurut kalian, pelakunya mengincar semua wanita yang berhubungan dengan Yamano." Jawab Hanamura.

"Benar juga." Komentar Satonaka.

"Tapi kenapa?." Tanya Yuuchan.

"Aku belum tau sampai sejauh itu, tapi kalau kita tidak mencari petunjuk-petunjuk seperti ini tidak akan ada kemajuan." Jawab Hanamura.

"Aku bisa mengingat ada suara bel dan orang memanggilku, tapi kalau wajahnya maaf." Ucap Amagi sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, tidak masalah kok." Ucap Satonaka pada Amagi.

"Ne kalau Yui sendiri?." Tanya Yuuchan.

"Yang kuingat hanya sebatas ada orang yang mengikutiku lalu dia memberiku obat bius, selanjutnya aku tidak ingat." Jawabku.

"Souka, berarti satu-satunya petunjuk hanya Mayonaka Tv ya?."

"Benar, kalau dipikir-pikir, sepertinya pelaku menunjukan peringatan untuk kejahatannya." Komentar Hanamura.

"Peringatan ya, kalau begitu kita sebaiknya menonton Mayonaka Tv saat turun hujan." Usulku.

"Sepertinya memang harus, mungkin dengan begitu bisa mencegah sesuatu yang akan terjadi." Ucap Yuuchan memasang pose berpikir.

"Oke, karena semua sudah dibicarakan aku rasa pertemuannya cukup sampai disini saja." Ucap Hanamura mulai meninggalkan kami semua.

"Aku bahkan tidak sempat belajar satu menitpun." Keluh Satonaka, ya sebenarnya senin depan kami akan mengadakan ujian tengah semester dan aku rasa belajar seperti ini tidak buruk juga.

_-Sunday-Thusday, 9-12/5/2011-_

_-Place: Yasogami High School-_

Dikarenakan Author malas menjelaskan situasi saat ujian maka akan di skip

_-After School-_

_-Place: Dojima House-_

Hari ini sepulang sekolah kami langsung pulang kerumah tanpa mampir kemanapun, aku menceritakan tentang ujian kami begitu juga dengan Yuuchan pada paman dan Nanachan, sampai sebuah siaran berita seseorang membuatku mengerling pada TV yang sedang menyiarkan berita tersebut.

"Anak itu masih saja membuat ulah." Komentar paman yang ikut-ikutan fokus kearah TV.

"Otousan kenal dia?." Tanya Nanachan.

"Ya ditempat kerja, namanya Tatsumi Kanji, anak bermasalah yang sukanya mencari keributan." Jelas paman, aku masih fokus pada TV yang menyiarkan seorang pemuda bersurai putih pucat, walau matanya disensor tapi aku masih bisa mengetahui siapa orangnya.

'Tatsumi Kanji, sebenarnya apa yang sedang dia lakukan?.' Batinku masih fokus kearah TV.

_-Thuesday, 17/5/2011-_

"Ne apa kau sudah melihat Mayonaka TV kemarin malam?." Tanya Michan ketikah aku dan dia sedang berkeliling disekitar Inaba.

"Tatsumi Kanji ya, timingnya sangat pas dengan waktu berita aslinya ditayangkan." Jawabku lalu duduk disalah satu balkon taman yang tak jauh dariku diikuti oleh Michan yang duduk disebelahku.

"Hmmm."

"Doushita Michan."

"Ne apa kau tidak sadar kalau setiap orang yang diberitakan malam hari selalu muncul dalam siaran Mayonaka TV?."

"Maksud Michan?."

"Contohnya saja seperti Amagi, dia sempat mucul di berita sesaat sebelum Mayonaka TV tayang, begitu juga denganmu bukan, lalu sekarang Tatsumi Kanji."

"Benar juga, masakah?."

"Ya mungkin saja setiap orang yang muncul dalam Mayonaka TV, terlebih dahulu mereka sempat tayang di TV sebelumnya."

"Tapi itu baru asumsi saja kan, hah entah kenapa kasus ini begitu membingungkan."

"Ya kau benar, oh ya ngomong-ngomong dimana Yuu?."

"Yuuchan bilang kalau dia dan teman-temannya akan mengintai rumah Tatsumi-kun, dia sempat mengajak kita tapi aku menolaknya dengan alasan ada dateline yang menunggu, demo dia akan memberitaukan pengamatannya pada kita."

"Souka, ne bagaimana kalau kita kencan saja hari ini?." Usul Michan berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku, membuatku menatapnya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Be-benarkah?." Tanyaku memastikan kalau dia tidak berbohong.

"Tentu saja, ayo." Jawabnya menarik tangan kananku menjauh dari tempat itu, jadi untuk hari ini kami habiskan waktu kami dengan berkencan.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

Baiklah langsung saja saya menjawab review yang telah masuk.

**Kirigayakazuki99: **Ini sudah lanjut, silahkan dinikmati (Yui: Emangnya makanan dinikmati -_-)

Sampai disini dulu sesi jawab review, terus ikuti cerita ini dan jangan lupa **REVIEW PLEASE…!**

_**~Omake~**_

"Jadi sedang apa kalian berdua ada disini?." Tanya Yuuchan padaku dan Michan, karena kami berdua sedang berada dikamar Yuuchan padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11.45 malam.

"Hmmm tentu saja untuk melihat Mayonaka tv." Jawab Michan sembari memakan kripik kentang yang berada dimeja.

"Hah, kalian kan bisa melihatnya dikamar kalian masing-masing?."

"Kamarku tidak ada tvnya Yuuchan, lagipula akan lebih seru kalau kita melihatnya sama-sama kan." Jawabku dengan semangat yang langsung membuat Yuuchan sweetdrop, dia hanya menghela nafas dan membiarkan kami berdua berada disana sampai Mayonaka Tv berakhir. Aku melirik kearah jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 11.58.

"Sebentar lagi Yuuchan, mungkin sebaiknya kau mematikan tvnya." Usulku yang langsung dituruti olehnya.

_Bzztt…Bzztt…_

Akhirnya Mayonaka tv dimulai, awalnya terlihat buram tapi lama kelamaan semakin jelas dan sekarang tv itu menayangkan sebuah pintu bangunan yang diselimuti kabut dimana-mana, dan juga terdengar suara seseorang.

"_Selamat malam semua, saya akan memperkenalkan fasilitas yang akan menyambut bagi yang ingin melewati batasan jenis kelamin untuk satu malam menakjubkan."_ Ucap seseorang itu dengan suara menggoda tapi terdengar menjijikan karena itu suara laki-laki.

"_Dan pembawa acaranya tidak lain adalah aku, Tatsumi Kanji-kun yang hebat."_ Lanjutnya, sekarang tv itu menampilkan Tatsumi Kanji tanpa busana dan hanya ditutupi oleh kain putih dibagian vitalnya dengan ekspresi menggoda. Aku hanya bisa sweetdrop, sedangkan Michan dan Yuuchan speacless ditempat.

"Ti-tidak mungkin." Gumanku masih sweetdrop.

.

**See You Next ****Chapter 8: ****Surga Tropis Mencurigakan?**


	8. Chapter 8: Surga Tropis Mencurigakan?

_**Flashback Chapter 7**_

"_**Selamat malam semua, saya akan memperkenalkan fasilitas yang akan menyambut bagi yang ingin melewati batasan jenis kelamin untuk satu malam menakjubkan." Ucap seseorang itu dengan suara menggoda tapi terdengar menjijikan karena itu suara laki-laki.**_

"_**Dan pembawa acaranya tidak lain adalah aku, Tatsumi Kanji-kun yang hebat." Lanjutnya dan sekarang tv itu menampilkan Tatsumi Kanji tanpa busana dan hanya ditutupi oleh kain putih dibagian vitalnya dengan ekspresi menggoda. Aku hanya bisa sweetdrop, sedangkan Michan dan Yuuchan speacless ditempat.**_

"_**Ti-tidak mungkin." Gumanku masih sweetdrop.**_

_**.**_

**PERSONA © ATLUS**

**PERSONA 4: NEW ADVENTURE © SHERRYSAKURA99**

**COVER © SHERRYSAKURA99**

**.**

**WARNING: OC, OOC (mungkin), cerita ini mengikuti jalan cerita Persona 4 dan jika ada yang kurang mengerti jalan ceritanya atau banyak kesalahan Typo mohon di maklumi.**

**PS: Disini Arisato Minato masih hidup, dan dia umurnya masih 18****th****.**

**Genre: Friendship, Adventure, Mistery, Romance, Humor (mungkin, walau humornya agak garing).**

**Rate:T**

**Pair: Arisato Minato X Oc (Asakura Yui)**

_._

**Chapter 8: ****Surga Tropis Mencurigakan?**

_**.**_

"_Ah!, panas, panas sekali, apa yang harus kuperbuat dengan tubuh yang panas ini, aku sangat panas, aku cuma tinggal menusuk…lebih dalam, aku pergi."_ Ucap Shadow Tatsumi masih dengan suara menggoda lalu pergi memasuki pintu dengan berlari seperti wanita, dan kemudian tv kembali padam.

"A-aku mau kemar mandi dulu." Ucapku keluar dari kamar Yuuchan lalu pergi kekamar mandi karena sejak tadi aku ingin muntah gara-gara melihat ekspresi Tatsumi yang sangat menjijikan, aku juga sempat merinding saat melihat Tatsumi yang berada di Mayonaka TV.

'Apa semua Shadow milik mereka berkelakuan seperti itu?, huft untung saja waktu aku berada di Mayonaka TV aku tidak sampai seperti itu.' Batinku dan kembali memuntahkan isi perutku.

_-Wednesday, 18/5/2011-_

_-Place: Mayonaka TV-_

"Sugoi kita benar-benar masuk kedalam TV." Puji Amagi saat kami sudah masuk kedalam Mayonaka tv untuk mencari Tatsumi tentunya.

"Ya, aku tidak tau kalau didalamnya seperti ini, waktu itu aku sudah tertidur saat keluar dari sini." Timpalku melihat sekelilingku.

"Souka, ini pertama kalinya Yukiko dan Yui senpai masuk kesini atas kemauan sendiri." Komentar Satonaka sembari tersenyum kearah kami.

"Haa?, kau tidak tau dimana keberadaan Tatsumi Kanji?." Tanya Hanamura pada Kuma yang saat ini sedang memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya seperti sedang pusing.

"Ya, aku bisa mencium kalau ada seseorang disini, tapi tidak bisa kutemukan dimana-mana kuma." Jawabnya.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?."

"Mungkin karena Kuma sedang banyak pikiran kuma."

"Memangnya bisa?, kepalamu itu benar-benar kosong isinya." Komentar Hanamura sweetdrop.

"Tapi kita harus bagaimana?, kalau Kuma tidak bisa mencarinya kita tidak bisa apa-apa." Tanya Satonaka.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita berhenti saja sekarang."

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Tidak bisa?."

"A-apa, Narukami-kun."

"Sepertinya memang tidak bisa."

"A-Arisato senpai juga."

"Ne ne Kuma-san, apa tidak ada cara lain untuk mencari keberadaan Tatsumi-kun?." Tanyaku pada Kuma mencoba menghiraukan pertengkaran mereka.

"Ah mungkin bisa dengan cara yang aku pakai sewaktu mencari keberadaan Yuichan kuma, jika ada petunjuk aku bisa mencarinya kuma, apa ada sesuatu yang ada bau miliknya?." Jawab Kuma dengan semangat.

"Barang miliknya ya sepertinya tidak ada." Jawab Amagi.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita pergi kerumahnya, disana pasti ada barang milik Tatsumi-kun." Usulku yang mendapat anggukan tanda setuju dari mereka semua.

_-Place: Tatsumi House-_

"Gomenasai, dia tidak pulang kerumah sejak kemarin, akhir-akhir ini diluar berbahaya jadi aku memberitau polisi." Jawab ibu Tatsumi dengan wajah khawatir saat kami menanyakan apa Tatsumi ada dirumah, karena kalau kami langsung meminta barangnya itu sangat tidak sopan.

"Anda pasti khawatir." Ucap Amagi mencoba menenangkan beliau.

"Begitulah, dia selalu pergi tanpa bilang-bilang, tapi ini pertama kalinya dia tidak pulang kerumah."

"Ini mengejutkan, kupikir dia sudah biasa keluar malam untuk berkelahi." Komentar Satonaka memasang pose berpikir.

"Hei, jaga mulutmu." Omel Hanamura.

"Tidak apa-apa memang anak itu bisa sedikit kasar, belum lama ini dia berkelahi dengan anak-anak bermotor." Ucap ibu Tatsumi sembari tersenyum kearah kami.

"Maksud anda bagaimana dia manghabisi seluruh geng motor?."

"Tapi itu sebagian adalah salahku, aku tidak bisa tidur karena suara berisik motor dan itu membuatnya marah."

"Jadi dia menghabisi geng motor demi ibunya?." Komentar Yuuchan.

"Apa dia anak ibu yang agresif." Komentar Hanamura sedikit sweetdrop dengan perkataan ibu Tatsumi.

"Tapi itu kawaii desu, ternyata Tatsumi-kun punya sisi manis juga." Komentarku sambil tersenyum. Aku melihat Michan mengerling kearah pintu masuk membuatku juga menoleh ketempat yang dia lihat. Disana ada seorang anak laki-laki mengenakan jaket biru dan sebuah topi sedang menatap kearah rumah ini. Michanpun mendekatinya begitu juga denganku yang mengekor dibelakang.

"Doushita?." Tanya Michan pada anak itu.

"Apa oniichan itu ada?."

"Oniichan yang tinggal disini?."

"Emm, ano ini." Jawabnya menunjukan sebuah strap HP berbentuk boneka beruang berwarna pink di tangan kanannya.

"Eh itu." Gumanku, kalau tidak salah gantungan itu milik Tatsumi karena aku pernah melihatnya membawa gantungan itu ketikah aku berpapasan dengannya disekolah.

"Aku meminjam strap boneka untuk HP dari Sanachan, tapi bonekanya hilang dan aku tidak bisa menemukannya, lalu saat aku menangis di sungai, oniichan itu dia berjanji akan membuatkan gantungan boneka yang mirip dengan gantungan yang aku hilangkan dan menyuruhku untuk meminta maaf, dia bahkan membuatkanku satu agar pasangan dengan Sanachan." Jawabnya, membuatku dan Michan sempat terkejut mendengarnya, bahkan Yuuchan dan teman-temannya yang entah sejak kapan berada disebelah kami berdua juga ikut-ikutan terkejut.

"Jadi maksudmu strap itu murni buatan Tatsumi Kanji?." Tanya Hanamura masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Anak itu hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Ano boleh aku melihat strap itu." Pintaku pada anak itu, dia segera menyerahkannya padaku dan aku sendiri langsung melihatnnya dengan baik-baik.

"Sugoi, bahkan tidak terlihat seperti buatan tangan." Puji Amagi.

"Ka-kawaii, aku tidak percaya Kanji-kun bisa membuat benda seperti ini." Komentar Satonaka sweetdrop melihat strap itu dari dekat.

"Tidak mungkin, itu tidak sesuai dengan bayanganku terhadapnya." Komentar Hanamura.

"Mirip seperti Aragaki senpai ya." Komentarku.

"Ya kau benar." Timpal Michan.

"Semua orang punya sisi manisnya masing-masing kan?." Komentar Yuuchan.

"Sanachan memaafkanku karena oniichan, jadi aku ingin berterima kasih." Ucap anak kecil itu, tiba-tiba saja aku punya ide.

"Ne bolehkan aku minta tolong, bisakah aku meminjam strap ini sebentar nanti aku akan kembalikan begitu sudah selesai, boleh ya?, aku tidak akan menghilangkannya aku janji." Pintaku pada anak kecil itu, sejenak dia berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan permintaanku. Akhirnya kami kembali ke Junes dengan membawa strap pemberian Tatsumi karena aku yakin bau Tatsumi ada di strap tersebut, tapi didepan lift kami sempat berpapasan dengan seorang wanita bersurai biru dan mengenakan topi serta berpakaian seperti seorang laki-laki, walaupun begitu aku tetap tau kalau dia seorang perempuan. Diapun mengerling kearah kami begitu kami berada didekatnya.

"Jadi kita bertemu lagi ya." Ucapnya dengan wajah datar.

"Ya benar-benar kebetulan." Ucap Hanamura.

"Kalian sudah dengar kalau Tatsumi-kun sudah menghilang?."

"Oh, ya, ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Tatsumi Kanji kemarin?."

"Kenapa kalian mau tau?."

"Uh, penasaran saja."

"Ya tidak apa-apa akan aku langsung beritau karena kalian sepertinya buru-buru, yang aku tanyakan padanya hanya kegiatannya akhir-akhir ini."

"Apa cuma obrolan biasa." Komentar Satonaka.

"Seperti itulah tapi kalau dipikir-pikir dia bertingkah sedikit aneh."

"Aneh?." Tanyaku sedikit memiringkan kepalaku.

"Ya, dan aku langsung mengatakan didepannya, kubilang 'kau ini aneh', setelah itu warna wajahnya langsung berubah."

"Ini mengejutkan, sepertinya dia bukan tipe orang yang peduli." Komentar Hanamura.

"Kau tidak bisa menilai orang hanya dari penampilannya saja, mungkin dia sedang bersusah payah menghadapi suatu complex."

"Complex?." Gumanku.

_**~P4:NA~**_

_-Place: Mayonaka TV-_

Setelah berbicang-bincang dengan wanita tadi, kami memutuskan untuk segera pergi ke Mayonaka TV dan memberikan strap itu pada Kuma. Diapun mengendusnya persis seperti anjing pelacak.

"Sepertinya aku sudah mengingat bau kanji kuma, sekarang saatnya mengikuti jejaknya." Ucapnya menyerahkan strap itu kembali padaku.

"Sekarang jangan gagal, hidung kuma." Lanjutnya dengan semangat.

"Oh sepertinya aku menemukan sesuatu kuma, sepertinya ini sasaran kita, ikuti aku." Ucap Kuma mulai berlari diikuti kami yang mengekor dibelakang. Kami akhirnya sampai di sebuah bangunan yang aku yakini bangunan ini muncul saat shadow Tatsumi berada di Mayonaka Tv semalam.

"Apa Kanji disini?." Tanya Yuuchan pada Kuma.

"Apa cuma perasaanku atau kabut disini agak berbeda?." Komentar Satonaka.

"Kacamataku mengembun." Komentar Amagi.

"Panas sekali disini, ini rasanya seperti di-." Komentar Hanamura terputus karena terdengar suara musik juga suara seseorang dari dalam bengunan tersebut yang terkesan sangat ambigu.

"**Ayo kesini puss."**

"**Ah…otot yang benar-benar keras."**

"**Tidak perlu takut santai saja." **Aku langsung merinding mendengar suara tersebut, begitu juga dengan Yuuchan, Hanamura, dan juga Michan walau berhasil ditutupi dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar aku tidak mau masuk." Tolak Hanmura begitu mendengar suara ambigu itu.

"Ya terlalu beresiko." Timpal Yuuchan.

"Aku setuju denganmu Yuu." Ucap Michan.

"Ne Kuma-san, apa Kanji-kun benar-benar ada disini?." Tanya Amagi pada Kuma.

"Tentu saja, hidungku yang berbicara kuma."

"Jadi kita harus masuk kesana." Komentar Satonaka.

"Se-sepertinya begitu, tidak ada pilihan lain." Jawabku.

"Matte, aku benar-benar tidak mau, ini terlalu berbahaya tidak ada jalan kembali kalau kita sudah masuk, aku mungkin akan kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga." Protes Hanamura.

"Berisik pokoknya kita akan masuk." Jawab Satonaka menarik telinga Hanamura masuk kedalam bangunan yang seperti onsen itu, dia sempat memberontak agar Satonaka melepaskannya tapi tidak dihiraukannya.

"Yui senpai ikuh." Ajak Amagi padaku.

"Tidak ada jalan lain, ayo." Ucapku menarik tangan Michan dan Yuuchan masuk kedalam bangunan.

"Sial panas sekali aku tidak tahan, aku benar-benar mau pulang." Keluh Hanamura begitu kita sudah masuk kedalam bangunan.

"Apa sebaiknya kita berpencar?, Satonaka, Amagi, dan Yui senpai bisa maju, sedangkan aku, kau dan Minato senpai pulang." Usul Hanamura.

"Benar juga." Ucap Yuuchan mensetujui permitaan Hanamura.

"Tidak boleh, tidak boleh, kita disini untuk menyelamatkan Tatsumi-kun kan, jadi kalian juga harus ikut." Omelku pada mereka berdua.

"Ya, te-tentu saja, dia tidak sejahat yang kuduga jadi kita harus menolongnya." Jawab Hanamura. Kamipun masuk kedalam satu ruangan yang mana disana telah menunggu shadow dari Tatsumi yang sedang berpose dengan aura-aura bunga mawar disekitarnya, membuat kami semua sweetdrop bersamaan.

"**Waduh, waduh terima kasih untuk perhatiannya, aku Kanji." **Ucap shadow Tatsumi sembari mengedipkan matanya. Seketikah Hanamura, Yuuchan, dan juga Michan mengeluarkan persona mereka.

"Co-cotto jangan buru-buru." Cegahku sebelum mereka bertiga menyerang shadow Tatsumi.

"Urusai, kita bakal rusak kalau tidak diselesaikan sekarang juga." Omel Hanamura.

"Ya, aku sudah muak dengan pose menjijikan itu." Timpal Michan dengan aura-aura hitam menguar ditubuhnya.

"**Khu…khu…khu kami datang pada anda langsung dari surga tropis yang mencurigakan, uap panas ini membuat hatiku membara." **Lanjut shadow Tatsumi lagi-lagi disertai pose-pose menjijikan. Karena tidak tahan dengan pose menjijikan itu, aku dan Satonaka segera mengeluarkan persona milik kami berdua.

"Hei, jangan Chiechan dan Yuichan juga." Cegah Kuma.

"Gomen, dia membuatku kesal." Jawab Satonaka.

"Ya aku juga kesal dengannya." Timpalku menatap tajam kearah shadow Tatsumi.

"**Emm…emm…karena semua orang sudah memanas, mari kita lanjut kebagian berikutnya." **Ucap shadow Tatsumi yang seketikah terdapat tulisan didepannya seperti 'Perempuan dilarang, tusuk*masuk, ini surga beruap cinta' begitu. Kamipun sempat sweetdrop melihat tulisan-tulisan itu.

"Ini gawat, gawat dalam banyak artian." Komentar Yuuchan.

"Ini sama seperi waktu Yukiko dulu." Komentar Satonaka.

"Bohong, aku tidak seperti ini." Protes Amagi yang langsung pudung sambil berguman 'tidak mungkin aku seperti ini'.

"Jadi apa orang-orang yang dilempar kesini membuat gambar-gambar seperti ini." Komentar Hanamura.

"Entah, hah untung saja waktu diculik aku tidak sampai seperti ini." Komentarku sedikit lega karena tidak berbuat aneh-aneh saat aku berada di Mayonaka Tv.

"**Kalau begitu, dalam perburuan untuk lebih banyak cinta, akan aku tusuk…lebih dalam, ayo maju." **Ucap shadow Tatsumi kembali pergi meninggalkan kami dan masuk kedalam bangunan lebih dalam. Saat kami berniat mengejar, para shadow lain mulai berdatangan, ya shadow kali ini berbentuk seperti polisi dengan lubang diperutnya.

"Cih mereka sudah datang rupanya." Ucapku saat melihat shadow itu menutup jalan kami.

"Yui senpai biarkan aku yang menyerangnya." Pinta Amagi padaku.

"Emm wakatta." Amagipun mengeluarkan persona dan mulai menyerang shadow itu dengan api miliknya hingga membakar shadow tersebut.

"Maju Jiraiya." Perintah Hanamura pada personanya dan dia segera mendekati shadow yang masih terbakar, berniat untuk menyerangnya tapi dia malah ikut terbakar api milik persona Amagi.

"Panas, panas, jangan pakai sihir api ditempat panas seperti ini, ini benar-benar panas." Omel Hanamura sembari mencoba memadamkan api yang ada di punggungnya. Satonaka segera menggunakan skill esnya untuk melenyapkan api yang berada di persona Hanamura dan juga di shadow tersebut.

"Sekarang aku kedinginan, bagaimana kalau tidak terlalu berlebihan." Keluh Hanamura yang sekarang badannya sedang membeku. Akupun langsung menggunakan skill angin milik Eurydice untung menghancurkan es yang membekukan shadow itu, sekaligus menghilangkan shadow tersebut.

"Sepertinya aku sudah mengerti maksud kata-kata Hanamura, kita bisa gila kalau terlalu lama berada disini." Ucap Satonaka pada kami semua.

"Lain kali kalau dia bertingkah menjijikan dia akan terpangang." Ucap Amagi.

"Ya, dan aku akan membelanya menjadi dua." Timpalku sembari menyeringai.

"Tentu tidak, kalian tidak bisa lakukan itu." Omel Satonaka pada kami berdua.

"Heeeh?."

"Daripada itu, lebih baik kita segera pergi dari sini, lagipula shadow ini tidak akan ada habisnya kalau kita meladeninya." Usul Michan mengerling kearah pintu dimana shadow Tatsumi terakhir kali terlihat. Kamipun segera memasuki pintu tersebut dan sekali-kali melawan shadow yang muncul, hingga akhirnya kami sampai didepan pintu yang bertuliskan 'selamat datang disurga tropis' dengan ukuran lumayan besar dan memnuhi pintu tersebut. Tentu saja kami hanya bisa sweetdrop melihat pintu mencurigakan itu.

"Dia ada disana kan?." Tanya Yuuchan.

"Ya, tidak salah lagi." Jawab Hanamura.

"Baiklah ayo kita semangat." Ucap Satonaka sembari mengepalkan tangannya keatas.

"Ya, tapi tenanglah." Komentar Amagi.

"Kalau mengucapkannya itu mudah." Komentar Hanamura.

"Ya, pokoknya jangan sampai ada yang kehilangan kesabaran, pertama kita harus selamatkan Kanji-kun, lalu kita harus selamatkan Kanji-kun."

"Chie, dua tujuan itu sama loh…hehehe."

"Iie tadi itu disengaja Yukiko."

"Heh jadi itu disengaja."

"Jelas saja, Amagi aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pemikiranmu." Komentar Hanamura. Dan kamipun mulai terdiam selama beberapa detik, sampai akhirnya suara Kuma memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Kenapa pintunya tidak dibuka kuma?." Tanyanya membuat kami semua langsung mengerling kearahnya.

"Y-ya bagaimana ya…" Ucapku.

"Apa memang harus dibuka?, aku yakin hanya sesuatu yang buruk didalamnya, aku sudah bisa membayangkannya." Timpal Hanamura.

"Ne, kita harus bagaimana Arisato senpai?." tanya Amagi pada Michan.

"Kita pulang saja." Jawab Michan dengan wajah datar.

"Kalau itu tidak akan, disaat inilah kalian para laki-laki yang memimpin." Ucap Satonaka mulai mendorong ketiga laki-laki itu masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Dan saat kami masuk, kami melihat Tatsumi kanji yang asli berada diatas shadow Tatsumi, posisi mereka terkesan ambigu dan lagi-lagi membuat kami sweetdrop karena suara-suara aneh yang dihasilkan dari shadow Tatsumi.

"Ternyata benarkan." Ucap kami serentak masih sweetdrop, membuat mereka berdua langsung mengerling kearah kami.

"Ap-teme kenapa kalian ada disini?." Tanya Tatsumi.

"Hah kami datang…" jawab Hanamura.

"…menyelamatkanmu." Timpal Yuuchan.

"Kenapa kedengarannya tidak ada motivasi." Omel Tatsumi tapi segera dipotong karena tiba-tiba shadow Tatsumi mendorongnya hingga jatuh kemudian dia sendiri berdiri dari posisi terlentangnya dan kembali berpose.

"**Yosh, tidak akan kubiarkan kalian menganggu, hmph."** Ucapnya seketikah air yang berada didalam bak yang ada disekitar kami meluap menyebabkan lantainya basah.

"Apa ini?, apa ini untuk memperlambat kita?." Ucap Satonaka mencoba melangkah tapi tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya oleng kedepan, tapi dengan sigap Amagi menarik tangan Satonaka, hanya saja karena memang air ini sepertinya licin membuatnya ikutan jatuh, akupun juga ikut jatuh karena tiba-tiba saja Amagi menarikku saat dia akan terjatuh.

"Daijoubuka?." Tanya Yuuchan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?." Tanya Hanamura.

"Apa ini berlendir, menjijikan." Komentar Amagi mencoba untuk berdiri.

"A-aku tidak bisa berdiri." Koementarku yang lagi-lagi terjatuh saat aku mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Narukami kau bawa kamera video?." Tanya Hanamura pada Yuuchan.

"Sial tidak bawa."

"Apa maksudnya, cepat bantu ka-." Omelku terputus karena lagi-lagi aku terjatuh saat berusaha berdiri.

"**Mou hentikan saja kebohongan itu, apa salahnya mengatakan apa yang ingin kau katakan?, akulah sebenarnya yang kau inginkan bukan?." **Ucap shadow Tatsumi mendekat kearah Tatsumi yang asli.

"Chigau."

"Tidak jangan dengarkan dia, jirai-wah." Ucap Hanamura terputus karena saat dia akan mengeluarkan persona, dia juga ikut terjatuh, dan naasnya dia menimpah Michan yang berada disampingnya hingga membuatnya sama-sama terjatuh. Yuuchan juga ikut terjatuh karena berusaha menarik tangan Hanamura seperti apa yang dilakukan Amagi saat akan menolong Satonaka, kalau Kuma, dia malah terjun sendiri dikubangan lendir ini.

"**Oh aku membeci perempuan, mereka melihatku dan bilang 'kau suka menjahit? Menjijikan' atau ' tidak jantan sekali'."**

"Teme, kalau kau tidak berhenti…" Maki Tatsumi dan entah kenapa dia hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya saja.

"**Kau laki-laki kenapa tidak bersikap jantan?, apa maksudnya bersikap jantan?, perempuan memang seram."**

"Aku tidak takut pada mereka."

"**Laki-laki jauh lebih baik, mereka tidak pernah berkata seperti itu, ya aku lebih memilih laki-laki."**

"Chigau."

"**Itu benar, karena kau adalah diriku dan aku adalah dirimu."**

"Jangan main-main."

"Jangan, jangan katakan itu Kanji." Cegah Yuuchan tapi tidak diperdulikan oleh Tatsumi.

"Tidak mungkin kau itu aku." Lanjut Tatsumi. Dan entah kenapa bayangan-bayangan hitam menyelimuti tubuh shadow Tatsumi.

"**Aku adalah dirimu dan itu benar." **Seketikah tubuhnya berubah menjadi lebih besar dengan membawa senjata seperti bentuk gender laki-laki dan perempuan, serta ada dua pria bertubuh kekar dan besar dikedua sisinya dengan tubuh setengah putih setengahnya lagi tan.

"**Aku adalah bayangan…jati diri yang sebenarnya."**

"Jangan asal bicara seenaknya." Maki Tatsumi.

"**Hmm…hmm jangan menganggu." **Shadow itu melempar kedua senjatanya kemudian menangkapnya kambali dan menciptakan listrik dari kedua senjata itu yang mengarah langsung ke Tatsumi, membuatnya jatuh tersungkur kelantai.

"**Aku ingin lebih jujur pada diriku dan akan kusingkirkan siapun yang menghalangi."**

"Tidak bisa dipercaya, ini perasaan Kanji-kun yang sebenarnya." Komentar Amagi.

"Ini bukan perasaannya yang sebenarnya, emosinya hanya sedang kacau." Jawab Hanamura.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi, ayo kita lakukan." Ucapku dan seketikah kami semua mengeluarkan persona milik kami masing-masing. Satonaka langsung menyuruh personanya untuk menyerang shadow Tatsumi tapi segera dihadang oleh salah satu pengawalnya sambil berucap 'come on baby' yang sontak membuatku ingin menghancurkannya.

"A-apa-apaan dia." Omel Satonaka saat mendengar ucapan shadow tersebut. Persona Amagipun tak tinggal diam dan mulai menyerang shadow penjaga yang satu lagi dengan sihir apinya, tapi bukannya melemah, dia malah semakin kuat.

"A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, mereka berdua benar-benar aneh." Komentar Michan sweetdrop melihat kelakuan absurd dari kedua shadow tersebut.

"Sebentar, Eurydice skill analisis." Perintahku pada Eurydice dan seketikah terdapat layar-layar hologram disekitarku.

"Mereka bisa dibilang bagian dari shadow kanji, yang diserang Amagi-san tadi bisa memblok serangan yang berelemen api, sedangkan yang diserang Satonaka-san bisa memblok serangan es." Jelasku.

"Souka, lalu bagaimana sekarang Yui?." Tanya Yuuchan.

"Usahakan agar menyerang kebalikannya, yang bertipe api serang shadow yang dapat memblok es dan begitu juga dengan sebaliknya."

"Wakatta." Mereka mulai menyerang kedua shadow tersebut tapi kami cukup kesulitan apalagi bagian dimana para shadow itu terus menggoda persona milik Michan, Yuuchan, dan juga Hanamura. Bahkan Yuuchan sampai berkali-kali mengganti personanya karena dari tadi terus digoda oleh mereka berdua. Hingga akhirnya salah satu dari kedua shadow itu berdiri dibelakang mereka bertiga.

"**Hahaha…aku makan kau, kalian juga." ** Ucap shadow itu sembari memegang pantat mereka para laki-laki hingga membuat mereka jatuh dengan aura-aura mencekam yang mereka keluarkan.

"Monsternya, dia merusak perasaan mereka kuma." Ucap Kuma panik melihat para pria sudah gugur duluan.

"Gawat laki-lakinya sudah gugur." Ucap Satonaka.

"Daijoubu, kupikir mereka tidak tertarik dengan kita." Ucap Amagi mengerling kearah shadow yang berdiri disampingnya, shadow itu hanya berdehem sembari melirik kearah Amagi.

"Huh, na-nani?."

"**Merah yang vulgar." **Jawab shadow itu dan seketikah Amagi langsung menyerang shadow yang blok dengan sihir api milik personanya secara membabi buta, tentu saja hal itu tidak berpengaruh untuk shadow tersebut malah dia begitu senang dengan api yang membakarnya.

"Amagi-san tenangkan dirimu, dia itu blok dengan serangan sihir apimu." Peringatku pada Amagi tapi tidak digubrisnya sama sekali.

"Tenanglah Yukiko." Ucap Satonaka yang sekarang sedang didekati oleh shadow lainnya, diapun mengerling kearah shadow yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Na-naniyo?." Bukannya dijawab shadow itu malah memegang pundak Satonaka sembari menganggukan kepalanya mungkin tanda dia prihatin atau apalah aku juga tidak mengerti. Tapi yang jelas karena sikapnya itu juga Satonaka murka dan mulai menyerang shadow yang blok dengan serangan es miliknya.

"Kalian tenanglah." Ucap Kuma semakin panik.

"Sial, tidak ada jalan lain lagi, Eurydice skill change." Ucapku memerintahkan Eurydice mengeluarkan angin besar yang untungnya membuat kedua shadow tersebut terpental sampai menabrak dinding dibelakangnya, dan sepertinya shadow Tatsumi tidak senang dengan hal tersebut, terbukti dia segera mengeluarkan listrik dari senjatanya dan itu mengarah kekami semua. Tentu saja kami tidak bisa menghindarinya dan terkena serangan tersebut.

"**Suaramu bagus, membuat jantungku berdebar, huh." **Ucap shadow Tatsumi terputus begitu dia melihat kearah Tatsumi asli yang masih tengkurap dilantai.

"**Tapi kau ini menganggu." **Lanjutnya melancarkan serangannya pada Tatsumi tapi dengan sigap aku berlari kearahnya dan melindunginya dengan kedua pedang Eurydice yang disilangkan, walau aku tau itu sia-sia saja karena aku masih terkena serangannya. Setelah serangan itu berhenti aku langsung terjatuh ketanah.

"Yui." Ucap Michan mendekat kearahku bersama dengan Yuuchan yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Yui daijoubu?." Tanya Michan membantuku untuk duduk, dia terlihat sangat cemas.

"Daijoubu desu Michan, hanya sedikit pusing." Jawabku.

"**Sekarang waktunya akhir yang besar." **Ucap shadow Tatsumi sembari mengeluarkan petir disekelilingnya, Michanpun langsung memelukku yang sedikit ketakutan, sedangkan Yuuchan sendiri tiba-tiba saja berdiri didepan kami dan mengeluarkan dua kartu diatasnya, ternyata dia berniat menggabung kedua personanya yang lain menjadi persona baru.

Sekarang ada sosok persona berbentuk ular dengan delapan kepala yang ukurannya cukup besar, dia menangkis serangan dari shadow Tatsumi dan juga melilit kedua anak buahnya hingga mereka hancur. Sedangkan kepala yang lainnya menyerang shadow Tatsumi dengan skill esnya, hingga dia membeku. Michanpun segera membantuku berdiri dan mendekat kearah Yuuchan.

"Aku tidak menyangkah kalau kau sudah bisa menggabungkannya." Komentarku begitu aku berada disamping Yuuchan.

"Aku hanya mengikuti ucapan Margaret." Jawabnya.

"Itu kan…" Ucap Tatsumi membuat kami bertiga menoleh kearahnya dan mendapati dia sedang memandang strap boneka yang aku bawa, sepertinya itu terjatuh saat aku terkena serangan tadi.

"Kau yang membuatnya kan?." Tanyaku.

"Kenapa?, apa itu salah?, aku membuatnya walaupun aku ini laki-laki." Ucapnya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yang lain.

"Iie, itu kawai loh." Jawabku membuatnya kembali menatapku dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Sangat kawai, kalau bisa aku ingin kau membuatkannya satu untukku yang super imut, bisahkan?." Pintaku tersenyum tulus kearahnya, aku bisa melihat wajahnya memerah bahkan sampai ketelinga, dan entah kenapa shadow miliknya juga melemah. Kanji berdiri dari posisi duduknya lalu berjalan kearah shadownya sendiri sembari menggenggam boneka yang ada ditangan kanannya.

"**Kau ini keras kepala."**

"Ya memang benar."

"**Naniyo?."**

"Aku suka benda-benda yang imut." Teriak Tatsumi melancarkan pukulannya tepat diperut shadow Tatsumi yang langsung menghilang dan berubah menjadi tubuhnya semulah sembari berucap **"terimalah aku" **masih dengan suara menjijikan.

"Begini aku senang saat kau bilang itu imut dan juga mau menerimaku." Ucap Tatsumi dengan wajah bersemu merah pada kami bertiga. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat hal tersebut, tapi aku lebih dikejutkan dengan shadow Tatsumi yang masih hidup, sebenarnya dia sekuat apa sih?.

"**Siapa saja boleh, ada yang mau menerimaku, terimalah aku." **Ucapnya merentangkan kedua tangannya dan berlari kearah kami.

"Sudah kubilang hentikan." Teriak Tatsumi membuat shadownya berhenti tepat didepannya.

"Sial, menyedihkan sekali kalau kupikir ada kau didalam diriku, ini bukan masalah pria atau wanita, aku cuma ketakutan karena ditolak, aku ini benar-benar pengecut yang mau membuat semua orang membenciku, karena itu aku sudah mengetahuinya, kau adalah diriku dan aku adalah dirimu, sial." Lanjutnya, dan seketikah shadow Tatsumi berubah menjadi persona robot besar dan membawa pedang seperti petir ditangan kirinya, lalu persona itu berubah menjadi kartu tarot berangka IV dan masuk kedalam tubuh Tatsumi.

Setelah itu kamipun mengantar Tatsumi pulang kerumah karena fisik Tatsumi yang saat ini sedang lemah dan butuh istirahat. Dan hari inipun berakhir dengan kami bertiga yang kelelahan hingga tertidur diruang tamu dengan kepala yang saling bersandar dibahu masing-masing, aku bersandar dikepala Michan, sedangkan Michan bersandar dibahu kananku dan Yuuchan bersandar dibahu kiriku.

_**~P4:NA~**_

_-Monday, 6/6/2011-_

_-Place: Yasogami High School-_

"Jujur saja semua orang akan kaget kalau tau kau yang membuat ini." Komentar Hanamura yang saat ini sedang memegang strap boneka milik Tatsumi membuatnya langsung merona dan cepat-cepat mengambil strap itu dari tangan Hanamura. Oh ya ngomong-ngomong kami sedang berada diatap sekolah karena sedang istirahat dan sekarang jamnya makan siang.

"U-urusai, kita sudahi saja tentang masalah ini."

"Baiklah." Ucap Yuuchan.

"Aku berutang pada kalian, oh ya dan ini, senpai bilang kalau ingin dibuatkan strap boneka juga, karena itu aku membuatkannya sepasang." Ucap Tatsumi merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan dua buah strap HP berbentuk kelinci berwarna putih, yang satunya mengenakan pita berwarna biru di telinga kanannya, yang satu lagi memakai topi berwarna putih dengan hiasan pita berwarna biru ditopi tersebut. Diapun memberikannya padaku dan aku sendiri menerimanya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"K-kawaii, arigato Tatsumi-kun, berapa yang harus aku bayar?." Tanyaku memeluk kedua strap itu.

"Ti-tidak perlu senpai anggap saja itu sebagai kenang-kenangan, de-demo bisakah kau memanggilku Kanji saja." Pintanya sembari mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yang lain.

"Emmm wakattane, arigato Kanji-kun." Jawabku tersenyum padanya yang lagi-lagi sukses membuat wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Ne ne Michan kau bawa yang ini ya, aku yang ini, jangan sampai hilang loh." Ucapku memberikan strap usagi yang memakai topi pada Michan.

"Hai, hai aku akan memakainya." Jawabnya tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus suraiku, membuatku membalas senyuman miliknya.

"Ternyata kau ini sopan juga ya." Komentar Satonaka yang ditunjukan pada Kanji.

"Y-ya, kalian kan senpai, yang lebih penting sebenarnya siapa yang melemparku kedalam tv?."

"Itulah yang sedang kami cari sekarang." Jawab Amagi.

"Kalian mencari pelakunya, apa aku bisa membantu?, aku harus membalasnya sepuluh kali lipat."

"Majide?, bagus sekali kau benar-benar akan membantu." Jawab Hanamura.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa kan Narukami-kun, Yui senpai, Arisato senpai?." tanya Satonaka pada kami bertiga.

"Aku tidak keberatan." Jawab Michan.

"Emmm justru kehadiran Kanji-kun akan sangat dibutuhkan, benarkan Yuuchan?." Tanyaku mengerling kearah Yuuchan yang berdiri disampingku.

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Yosh, Tatsumi Kanji akan mempertaruhkan hidupku untuk para senpai." ucap Kanji dengan semangat sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya keatas.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

E-eh gak ada yang review ya *tengok kanan, tengok kiri*. Baiklah walaupun gak ada review gak masalah lah yang penting cerita ini publish hehehe.

Terus ikuti cerita ini, dan bagi kalian tolong **REVIEW, **atau **Follow **dan **Favorit **kan cerita saya ya :D

_**~Omake~**_

_-Place: Dojima House-_

"Adachi bilang padaku kalau kalian berkeliaran disekitar tokoh bahan pewarna Tatsumi, sedang apa kalian disana?." Tanya paman menatap tajam kearah kami bertiga saat kami sedang makan malam dirumah, akupun terdiam dan memutar otak mencari alasan yang bagus untuk menjawab pertanyaan paman.

"Salah satu teman kami ada yang memesan kain, jadi kami mengantarnya kesana begitu, memangnya tidak boleh ya paman?." Tanyaku balik pada paman sambil memasang poker face milikku, paman hanya menghela nafas dan kembali melanjutkan makanannya.

"Aku tidak melarang kalian pergi kesana, tapi aku harap jangan sampai kalian terlibat dengan urusan yang aneh-aneh." Ucapnya kembali menatap kearah kami bertiga.

"Kalian bertengkar?." Tanya Nanachan dengan raut wajah cemas saat kami berempat saling tatap menatap.

"Iie, cuma mengobrol saja." Jawab paman mengerling kearah anak semata wayangnya. Selesai makan malam, aku segera membaringkan tubuhku diatas futon dengan wajah kelelahan.

'Rasanya memang tidak enak ya harus berbohong, demo ini demi kebaikan mereka semua.' Batinku mulai memejamkan mataku mencoba untuk tidur.

.

**See You Next ****Chapter 9: ****Perkemahan**


End file.
